Cardin and the Snail Girl
by Sillva
Summary: Summery this is a spin off/side story of Penny and the Tin Man. It starts a little bit after the events in chapter 3 Curious George but. This series offers little in the way of spoilers so don't worry about that.
1. Prologue

**Notes: Hello and welcome to this side story I have been working on for some time. There is a lot of new things going on here. For starters this is the first side story I have made and I wanted to try a few different things. For starters I went with a different writing style. PATTM is always in a third person prospective since there are so many important characters appearing at the same time. So I wanted to try out a completely first person prospective that being of Cardin Winchester. That of course brings us to the next new thing. I really wanted to try playing around with different types of characters. Characters you wouldn't really call the heros but not really villains ether.**

**I wanted my new character to contrast well against Penny. So I had to think of what makes Penny, well penny. She is loyal, innocent, brave, and for the most part honest. I tried to make a character that was the negative mirror of this and Cail is what I came up with.**

**Lastly before you say anything yes Cail is partly inspired by Gail from Always Sunny.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Cardin POV**

My senses were numb, so numb I may as well not have existed at all. I couldn't feel anything, see anything, taste anything, see anything, or hear anything. And though that may seem boring to most when your brain isn't really thinking anything either it's rather nice. However much to my displeasure all of my senses decided to come back to me all at once. When they did I could hear the sound of something peeping next to me and sound of something else coming from a few feet in front of me. The sound had far less rhythm than the beeping and it was far more annoying for some reason. "This sound, could it be the sound of somebody humming?" I wondered but before I could put much thought into it feeling came back into my body and it hurt, it hurt a lot. Seriously it felt like I just went ten rounds with Pyrrha Nikos, or a super pissed off Yang Xiao Long.

If the pain surging through my body wasn't bad enough my eyes felt heavy. I cried to open them but they resisted every effort and the more I tried the more my pain intensified. However I wasn't going to let that stop me, so I grit my teeth and forced my eyes open. When I did I came to in what appeared to be a hospital bed, which would explain the peeping and the pain but raised many more questions. I couldn't remember how or why I came to be there. Since my mind was drawing a blank I decided I would try to sit up and take in my surroundings, maybe they would lend some answers. As I tried to sit up a sharp pain shot through my side causing me to wince. Then once the pain died down a bit I glanced down to find the source of the pain and noticed that my chest and leg were tightly wrapped in thick bandages.

The sight of my wrecked put me in shock for a moment but at least it was all still there so I came out of it rather quickly. When I did that's when it all started to come back to me. I had a fight with a strange boy in the academy's library. What was his deal anyway? The guys and I were just having some fun with Velvet and he decided to start some crap. Who was he anyway? I had never seen him at school before so I assumed he was from one of the other schools and had come for the tournament. However if that were the case then why was he wearing the Beacon Academy Uniform? I guess it doesn't really matter. What does matter is that I should have won that fight. I had the punk beaten but that stupid rabbit decided to grow a pair and distracted me. I only took my eyes off that guy for a minute and by the time I turned back to him he had changed some how. I don't know if he was always a faunus or not but he certainly looked like one after that. After that it was just a blur of pain.

Then I let out a sigh of frustration before shouting my thoughts out loud. "Damn that faunus freak! When I get a hold of him I will make him pay for doing this to me!"

That is when I heard a familiar voice and the likely source of the humming coming from the bed across from me. "Who are you calling a faunus freak I wonder?"

The voice causes my eyes to snap upward to focus on figure lying in the bed across from me. It was a young faunus girl with long brown hair tide up into a set of messy twin-tails that were pulled to the far back of her head and two small antenna extending from her forehead. Her eyes were dark green and they were surrounded by dark circles. She was also sporting the Beacon Academy uniform and had a cast on her left leg. I also noticed a strange shell shaped backpack lying in the bed next to her. After taking all this in I felt my blood run cold and my heart sink. I knew my headache was only going to get worse from here on since that person, no, that thing was unmistakable. "No! Not her! Please for the love of Monty anybody but Cail the Snail!" I screamed.

I have heard many rumors about the girl known as Cail aka the Snail Girl of team CRUS. Like the rumor that she is some kind of crazy witch that will put a curse on anyone who crosses her path. Team Chorus as a whole is a second year team that is made up of only female members and is rather well respected for their impressive mission success rate. Whoever their team leader Cail on the other hand is infamous throughout the campus for many reasons, none of which are good. For example you wouldn't say she is an unattractive girl exactly but, she puts next to no effort into taking care of herself and it shows. Her clothes are always wrinkled, stained, and disheveled. She changes her hair style constantly but, it's a mystery if she even knows what a brush is. Lastly whether it is her unique scent or her slimy skin or a combination of both, she always seems to leave a trail wherever she goes.

Then I heard the snail girl snicker and call out to me again in her trademarked low crackly voice that would always put everyone around her on edge. "What's the matter Cardin Winchester you as if you've seen a ghost?"

I was stunned for a moment, if only because I truly felt like coming face to face with a ghost would've been better. Hell if half the things I've heard about Cail were true I think I would rather be in detention Glynda Goodwitch right now than be trapped in a room with her. Mind you of course this was my first time meeting Cail the Snail in person but of course that was no accident. I put in no small amount of effort to avoid this encounter. And because of that I can't help but wonder how she already knows my name. However they say that engaging her in conversation will lead to disaster but my curiosity overpowered my commonsense. "You're Cail right? Tell me snail, how do you know my name?!"

Cail seems to chuckle slightly before responding to my question. "Oh Cardin Winchester, I could ask you the same question could I not? We both know very well how, so don't be so silly. The Winchester's are a fairly well known family after all and you yourself are quite infamous around campus. Besides that, it also says it on the name plate of your bed." Cail says motioning down towards my bed.

Her words caused my face to flush red with a mix of both embarrassment and anger. Her voice was as grinding as the rumors had said but her tone was far more infuriating. It almost sounded like she was speaking to a child and he could let that pass no matter who she was. "Shut your mouth snail witch! Don't you dare act so familiar with me or I will come over there and break your other leg!" I snapped at the girl.

In response to my words a wide twisted grin spread across Cail's visage until its corners were threatening to split her face in half. "Oh my, it would seem that you know how I like it don't yaw?" She asked in an almost playful tone while letting out a light giggle. "Well in that case why don't you go ahead and give me some more why don't you! Come on big boy I can take it!" She said while motioning towards herself like she was beckoning me to continue.

Wait, what did she just say? Was she actually asking for it? Does she think I won't do it? Those were the thoughts that went through my head. I was frozen in confusing before my mind finally recalled another rumor about Cail. Or rather a group of rumors that is. They were the same rumors that had made the snail girl so infamous in the first place. The rumors being that Cail had many eccentricities. Eccentricity One: Cail is dirty in mind, body, and spirit. Eccentricity Two: Cail is now and has always been very clumsy or at the very least unlucky. This is because of the fact that she is so prone to getting into serious accidents. And Eccentricity Three: Cail is a completely hopeless masochist. All of those things together made for one mess of a faunus.

And at this point Cail was staring at me with those creepy dark green eyes of hers. Her eyes had a strange sharpness to them that wasn't there before and they seemed even darker than they had been before. They looked so dark in fact that they almost matched the dark cycles under them perfectly. Needless to say I didn't want this to go any longer. I had no desire for this to head in a strange direction after all so I try to change the subject. "What are you doing back here Cail? Didn't team CRUS leave on a big mission two days ago? I thought you wouldn't be back for a week."

Cail smirks and chuckles to herself again before responding. "Full of questions, aren't we Cardin Winchester? Want to know more about me I see." And there was that condescending tone of hers again. The way she keeps saying my full name kind makes it feel like she's trying to provoke me. And if provoking me really is her goal then its working, because I'm right on the edge of snapping and really breaking her other leg. However before I can get the chance to give in to my desire she begins to speak again.

"Well to answer your question Cardin Winchester. I got my injury just after me and my team had taken out a large pack of Grimm during our mission. You see I had got a bit over zealous and ended up putting an Ursa's head through a tree. When I did the thing ended up toppling over on top of me. Of course my aura protected me from most of the blow but it was weakened from battle and my leg was at a bad angle. Anyway at least the hard part of the mission was already behind us at that point so my team decided to just send me back ahead of them. That way they could mop things up without needing to worry about me. Not that they really would of course. This sort of thing happens to me all the time so they are kind of use to it." Cail explains in a strangely chipper tone given the subject.

"This happens all the time huh?" I asked before noticing the fact that her beds name plate had been bolted on. Normally these types of beds would have nameplates that you could easily just slide on and off so they could use the bed for other patients. I heard she was accident prone but she must really have a problem if they have a bed reserved for her use alone. Or perhaps she is from a rich family like the Schnees or something. Come to think of it what is Cail's last name? I don't think I have ever caught it and it doesn't seem to be written on the name plate either.

Having noticed me eyeing her and her bed Cail called out to me again. "What's that look for Cardin Winchester? Could it be that you're worried about little old me? That's really sweet of you but, don't worry I heal quite quickly so I will be out of here in no time at all."

When I realize that I am staring I quickly glanced away and opened my mouth to retort. "Why would I be worried about a faunus freak like you!? Shut up and leave me alone!"

After my little outburst Cail became quite and only stared back at me with that twisted grin of hers. It felt wrong somehow. Even though I got her to be quite it felt like I gave her what she wanted. Like I was a puppet on strings dancing to her commands. I hated it. I hate it so much that I felt like decking her and if I thought my leg could carry my weight long enough to do so I would've. However I guess it's a good thing that it couldn't since I got the feeling that see was counting on it. And since I couldn't do anything and didn't feel like engaging with the freak any longer the room stayed silent for awhile after that.

Finally after nearly half an hour of silence Cail drew in a deep breath before breaking the silence. "Hey, you know Cardin Winchester. I think this could become the start of a wonderful relationship."

What the heck is she on about now!? It was then official I didn't understand this girl at all. And I didn't know why but those words of hers terrified me to my very core. I didn't know what she had in mind but I knew that I didn't want anything to do with the crazy faunus freak anymore. Of course with that said, what should I do about this? From what I have seen so far she couldn't be intimidated and actually hurting her seemed like it would have been even less effective. So if Cail indented to get closer to me what would I do to stop her? Fortunately despite my fears Cail ended our conversion there and said almost nothing for the rest of the night only muttering a few things to herself and wishing me goodnight before bed which by the way didn't do much to help me sleep. And then just as she said she healed up quickly and was released early the following morning. And with her gone and having the room to myself the rest of my stay went by rather peacefully. The only note worthy event was when my teammates came to visit me a few days later. They wanted to tell me the results of the capture the flag contest they had at school. I couldn't believe it when they told me what all went down. I wish I could've been there to see the contest for myself even if I couldn't have competed in it but oh well.

Then the long awaited day of my release finally came and I was more than ready to get back to Beacon, get back at that freak whose name I had found out was George Bolt, and forget all about that crazy snail girl. And so I was all packed and ready catch the next bullhead back to the main campus when a young female nurse came into the room waving around a small folded card in her hand. "Mister Winchester somebody sent you a get well card."

"Did you say a get well card?" I asked a little caught off guard by the sudden gift. "A bit late for one of those to be showing up but whatever give it here." I commanded as I reached out for it.

She quickly held out the card for me and I took it without a second thought. After that she quickly left the room giggling like a school girl. "What's her deal?" I wonder to myself before looking over the card. The card itself didn't seem to be anything special just something you could get at any convince store. And it didn't seem to be signed anywhere on the outside so I flip it open to take a look on the inside. The card was very simple in design with one side only saying the words 'Get Well Soon' in bold letters and depicting a teddy bear rapped in bandages underneath them. And the other side looked like it was normally blank but, it had been written on in what had to be the most sloppy hand writing I have ever seen. I could just barely make out the words written there and they said. "I will be waiting for you Cardin Winchester." I read them allowed.

When I read those words my blood instantly ran cooled. It wasn't hard to realize who it was that had sent this card to me. The question was why? At least at first until a thousand more questions spawned from it. "What does she want with me? Is she just trying to mess with me?! Is it even her? It's not signed anywhere so there is no way to know for sure if she even sent this. So is it possible I'm just being paranoid?" Then I remembered something that happened right before Cail had left to return to Beacon Academy. She had scribbled on a piece of paper and stuffed it into her night stand. I hadn't thought much of it at the time but now that I did think about it, it seemed like an odd thing to do right before leaving someplace you likely hope not to return to.

So with that thought in mind I move over to her night stand and pull it open before quickly riffling through its contents to find the paper neatly folded on top of a book titled The Third Crusade. The book looks old and worn and the title sounds quite familiar for some reason but since I have no interest in the book at the moment I promptly ignored it and pull out the paper before unfolding it in my hands. Then before I even bothered trying to read it, I compare the hand writing of the paper and the card that I was sent and to no surprise they were a perfect match. There was no doubt now that Cail had been the one who sent me this card but why did she send it? I highly doubt she really cared about my wellbeing. She seems like the type who is well informed but if she knew anything about me she would know that I don't care much for her kind. So what gives?

That's when I decided to finally try and decipher the sloppy words printed on the paper Cail had left behind. And when the words finally came into focus they said. "Dear Cardin Winchester, I suspect if you are reading this that means you are feeling quiet well by now. And that makes me very happy but, you really shouldn't look through a girl's things without asking you know. And for being such a bad boy I will have to punish you when you get back so be prepared. And then when I'm done giving you your punishment maybe you could return the favor." I didn't even what to make a guess about what she meant but it didn't really matter since I was already disgusted. However the words were not the most disturbing part about the message because at the bottom the paper it seemed to be stamped with black lipstick in the shape of her mouth.

I think I might have blacked out after that point since my memories little bit vague to say the least. All I could remember was the peace of paper being there one minute and the next it had been completely torn apart and its remains had been deposited in the nearest waste basket. When I realized this I took a deep breath to clear my mind. "Alright just breathe Cardin, she is just a stupid faunus like the others don't let her get to you. Sure this is the first time you had to deal with one this crazy but all faunus are a little insane right!? Regardless I don't want anything to do with this one so I won't." So I decide right then and there that I wouldn't get anymore evolved with her no matter what.

And with that I grab my things and left the hospital before heading straight for the transport ship that waiting to take me back to Beacon. And when I board the ship it took off at my command. And about half an hour later we had arrived at Beacon's air dock and were hovering directly over the landing zone. Then the ship lowered its landing gear and slowly descended until it was completely settled down on the ground and opened its doors to let me off. Without wasting any time I quickly step off the ship and step onto the dock. When I see Beacon laid out before for the first time in what seems like for ever I take a moment to breathe in the fresh air around the school and let out a sigh of relief. For once I can actually say that I'm glad to be back in this cruddy place some people call a school. However that peaceful feeling was quickly lost when I heard the sound of unorganized footsteps approaching me.

That's when I heard that voice again. "Hello again Cardin Winchester, how was your flight?" And when I turned to face the source of the voice sure enough there she was. The girl very girl I had hope wouldn't appear before me again, Cail the Snail girl. And of course despite being out of the hospital and back at the Academy she looked as messy as ever. The only difference being that her hair was pulled up into a bun with her bangs covering most of her face and her cast had been replaced by a bandage rap. Cail was still wearing that twisted grin of hers as well. That grin sickened me every time I've seen it so far.

"Hey freak mind telling me why do you keep calling me that?!" I demanded.

"Whatever do you mean _**Cardin Winchester**_?" She asked while drawing out my name as long as possible. It was clear she was doing this intentionally and I don't know why but it really, really bugged me.

"That right there! Stop using my full name it's creepy!" I demanded.

That's when Cail's expression changed slightly. Her twisted grin became wider than it had before. "Is that so? Why didn't you say so! In that case from now on I will just have to call you Cardin then won't I?" She responded.

And that's when I realized my mistake. Oh crap! Is that what she's been aiming for this whole time?! I can't believe I fell for such an obvious ploy. I thought to myself. It's of no matter though I didn't intend to stick around for her play anymore of her games with my head. So quickly I pushed my way past her and ignore her as she called for me to come back. And I was almost out of the landing zone when a second bullhead transport ship had zoomed in over our heads to land on a different landing platform. This ship clearly looked like it had seen far better days. It was completely covered in dents, scorch marks, and small Grimm bone and feather fragments. And the moment the ship had sat down on the ground the engine seemed to breathe one last breath before the whole thing just broke down and began falling apart. Even one of the reinforced sliding doors that separated the passenger area of the ship from the outside would just completely fell off revealing three girls wearing a wide range of combat gear and who soon stepped off the aircraft and proceed to start screaming curses and complaints at one another in annoyed tones. I couldn't make out what they were upset about but it seemed to me that they were arguing about whose fault it was that they had such a hard time on their mission. And that's when I recognized the group in question. Given their tattered appearances at the time it was difficult to tell at first but they were the rest of Cail's team, otherwise known as team CRUS.

"Oh crap, sorry Cardin dear but I got to go take care of this. Official team CRUS business you know how it is." Cail said before she seemed to suddenly lose interest in keeping me around and went to meet with her distressed teammates. When she arrived the group's attention quickly shifted their focus onto their leader and she was instantly greeted by a whirlwind of insults and blame. They said things about how if she didn't get herself hurt all the time things like this wouldn't happen, about how much of a crappy leader she was, and for some reason they even brought up how unkempt she was. Not that I disagreed with any of it but it seemed a bit unnecessary. If any of my boys talked to me like that I would crucify them. Of course Cail is not me so after her team said whatever they pleased they just left Cail standing on the platform alone as they started on their way back to the main campus.

Then for whatever reason my legs began to move on their own and I soon found myself standing next to Cail with words I didn't rightly recognize trying to form themselves in my mouth. When I realized I was trying to give her an apology I manage to kill those thoughts before they were expressed in words. However I couldn't completely prevent myself from speaking unfortunately. "Wow so that was your team, what a bunch of bitches. How can you let them talk to you like that? You're their leader you should put them in line."

In response to my words Cail turned to face me. And when I seen her face I was slightly taken back. I don't really know what I was expecting her expression to look like but, I was far from ready for what I received. Her expression wasn't that of sadness or anger. No, rather she was still wearing her usual twisted grin. The grin that said everything is going the way she planned. "What's the matter Cardin? You look a bit confused. Did you get hit too hard and really don't understand what is happening around?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to retort but before I got the chance to form a response she went on without me. "Then shall I explain it to you then? Those girls are all quite well suited for the life of a huntress. This means they are useful but it also means that they are full of pride. And they are also all hyper competitive spirits who just can't stand the idea of playing second fiddle. They all feel like they should have been given the role of leader. And just between you and me I think their right, at least in some sense. Of course that makes them a strong and reliable team on the battlefield. However the problem is that winners can't exist without losers. If there is nobody to lose they can't win and they start to turn on each other. I just chose the path of least resistance." Cail then motioned toward her teammates in the distance and I started to catch what she was saying. All the anger and frustration that they were showing just a moment ago seemed to have vanished and they were chatting idly.

Seeing this I became dumbstruck for a moment. I have never seen a girl willingly play the victim like this before. And I can't be sure how much of her is the real her or just an act anymore. After that Cail also started on her way back towards the campus stating that her business here was done. And for the briefest of moments I almost thought she looked kind of cool. At least until she tripped over her own feet and face planted right in front of me with her skirt flipped up. And that's when I face palm so hard I almost broke my own nose.

"Hey Cardin could you be a dear and help me up I am still injured you know?" Cail inquired from her new position on the ground.

Then I let out a sigh of exasperation before stepping forward to stand in front of her and offer her my hand. "Fine you freak but just this once."

And the moment I reached out to her is when her twisted grin straitened and she extended her own hand to meet mine. As I tried pull her up onto her feet however she jumped up onto her good foot before grabbing hold of my face and forcing her lips onto my own in what was without a doubt the most disgusting kiss I have ever experienced. When my mind caught up to me I shoved the snail away as hard as I could but she effortlessly flipped away and landed perfectly on her feet once again.

I began frantically rubbing my lips with my hand in a desperate attempted get them clean before I started to spit out the tainted contents of my mouth and turn towards the offender to question her. "What the hell do you think you're trying to do you bitch?! Also why are your hands so sweaty!?"

Cail just grins wider before responding in a slightly different voice, this one more playful. "Cardin dear didn't I tell you? That was your punishment for peeking at a girl's things. As for my hands that's not sweat." She then turned away from me and ran off back toward campus with her tongue sticking out and said in a challenging tone. "Now it's your turn, come punish me if you can!"

I am not even sure I want to know what she means by that but. Before I realize it my legs are already giving chase. "Get back here you freaking Snail!"


	2. A Simple Request

**A Simple Request**

The morning sun has just risen over Beacon Academy and if ever there was a lovely morning this was it. Almost the whole campus was alive with young huntsman and huntresses out and about. Some were just out to enjoy a nice outdoor breakfast while others were getting in some early practice to hone their combat skills.

Not many would pass up such a wonderful morning but. When it comes to common since there is always exceptions and today's tail is about one such exception.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The ring of an alarm clock echoes through a small seemingly empty dorm room. It beeps about ten times before a small clump on one of the beds begins to shift about. Suddenly a girl reaches out from under the covers and presses the snooze button "Five more minutes!" The girl shouts before returning under the covers.

**Five minutes later**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Crash*

The Alarm starts to beep again and is quickly pulled from the wall and thrown against the opposing wall breaking it into pieces. "Stupid alarm clock, that should teach it to wake me… up from my... *Thump* *Snore*"

**One hour later**

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

The girl leaps up out from under the covers revealing a young faunus girl with small antenna extending from her forehead. Her hair was brown and in complete disarray. "What the hell is it now?!" The girl shouts as she looks around the room. She notices that the sound is coming from her scroll which she reaches over and grabs. She has an incoming call from Robin who is one of her teammates. She decides being the leader and all its best not to ignore them completely and answers.

The moment she does the girl on the other end begins to shout into the receiver. "Cail where are you!? It's one thing to miss morning practice but, if you keep skipping classes you are going to fail! What are the rest of us going to do if are leader is held back huh?!"

Cail jumps back and looks down at her scrolls clock, she was very late. "Wait if you are so worried why is it that you guys didn't wake me up!?"

A sigh came through the other end. "We tried to wake you up for practice but you were practically comatose. So I set the alarm on my clock for you before we left. Didn't you hear the alarm go off?"

Cail looks over at the broken alarm clock and back to her scroll. "No… I didn't hear it. I think it might be broken."

"Cail what did you do?!" *Click*

Cail presses the end call button and then shuts off her scroll. "I will deal with that problem later. I am sure Sophia could fix the alarm clock anyway." Cail gets up out of bed and starts to stretch. "I didn't really feel like going to class today anyway. I think I am going to go out and have some real fun." Cail moves toward the connecting bathroom and opens the door but is blocked by a pile of unwashed cloths on the other side. "Oh ya I forgot to do laundry again." She looks down at her current attire and sees that she slept in her school uniform. "Well whatever this should be fine for today." Cail shoves all her dirty cloths into the washing machine along with a cleaning capsule and turns it on. She then moves over to her mirror and styles her hair into a messy pony tail and moves back out of the bathroom and towards the door connecting their dorm room to the hallway.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Once Cail reaches the door and is about to open it. She hears a knocking at the door. "Who's there?" She inquires.

"It's Professor Goodwitch, Open up Cail."

"Oh sorry you must have the wrong room nobody named Cail here Professor."

"I Grow tired of your games Cail. Headmaster Ozpin wishes to see you so open this door right now!"

"Ozpin? Has my performance been bad enough for him to get involved?" Cail wondered to herself. Before Cail could respond to the witch at her door it was blown open by what appeared to be a spell of some kind. "Hey you shouldn't just barge into a student's room like that I could have been changing!"

Professor Goodwitch looks down at the girl's shabby attire. "I really wish that were the case. Now come with me!" Goodwitch said as she grabbed onto Cail's arm and all but dragged her out of the dorm room.

"Hey what about my door I think you may have broken it!?"

Good witch flicks her wand and the door seems to close and repair itself behind them. They move quickly down the hallway and toward the center tower where Ozpin's office resides. They both enter an elevator at the base of the tower and Goodwitch proceeded to push the button for the top floor.

As the elevator doors close Cail turns to the tall female professor next to her. "So Glynda what does old man Oz want to see little old me about?"

Goodwitch turns towards the young faunus with a nasty glare in her eyes. "That is Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin to you Cail. You should learn to show some respect! Also I expect that you will keep that dirty mind of yours to yourself today. I will be watching you and if I see anything suspicious don't think I won't hurt you!"

"Gees there is no reason to be so hostile Glynda? I know better than to use my ability when there are witches around. That aura sensing ability that you all seem to have is so troublesome. Also you didn't answer my question, what am I here for?"

"You little…" Glynda's hand grips her narrow brow before she takes a long sigh and calms down. "I don't know why Ozpin has asked you up here but. Given your behavior as of late, I would be prepared for anything."

The elevator dings as the pair reaches the top floor and the doors fold open revealing Headmaster Ozpin's office. The massive windows that surround the room are shuttered and the only source of light seems to be from a small lamp on Ozpin's desk. The room is much darker than Cail had expected, which puts her on edge. Before Cail has the chance to properly take in her soundings Glynda pushes her forward into the center of the room. Ozpin is sitting at his desk looking down at his scroll and drinking what Cail can only guess is coffee from his favorite mug. Once Cail comes into his view he sets both his mug and scroll down on his desk and motions for her to sit down at a small chair in front of him.

Cail obeys and takes her seat. "So Ozpin what did you call me all the way up here for? It does not seem like this is about my grades or attendance."

"Indeed this is about a different matter." Ozpin shifts his gaze to Glynda before it returns to Cail. "But we will need to have a talk about that little problem sometime soon though. What I really need of you is much more important."

"Let me guess you want to use my abilities again?" Cail said while crossing her arms. This causes Glynda's eyes to narrow.

Ozpin sighs before he places his hands in front of him on his desk. "Indeed you see I have been informed by a reliable source that the White Fang has exercised another shift in power. Because of the resent failed attack on our city that cost a lot of faunus their lives. Many members of the group have lost faith in their leader and have split off to form a new group."

A grim expression appears across Cail's face before she speaks. "That is very interesting indeed. I take it this reliable source of yours was General Ironwood correct?" Glynda's eyes focus on Cail again. "Relax Glynda I don't need my abilities to figure out when Ironwood has been here. That guy does not know the meaning of the word subtly."

"I am afraid I can't disclose my sources Cail."

"Very well whatever you say Ozpin. So shall we cut to the chase, what does this have to do with me? I have not been a member of the White Fang since it switched leadership the first time."

"I need information Cail and I want you to get it for me. It's what you do best after all."

"What kind of information Ozpin?"

"All of it." Ozpin's eyes were razor focused now. "I need to know who this new group is, who is leading them, and what their goals are."

"Oh so you want me to be your spy? Sounds dangerous, do you always get your students to do your dirty work?"

"If I had somebody better suited for the job I would send them."

"I don't do anything for free Ozpin?"

"If you do this for me we may just miss place some of your records and can look the other way when attendance is taken."

"And no more tests or missions ether?"

"Don't push your luck Cail."

"Fine can't blame a girl for trying. So shall we shake on it?"

"Of course"

Ozpin and Cail reach out and shake hands before Cail is escorted out of the room by Goodwitch. Once out of sight Ozpin pulls out a handkerchief and wipes off his hand.

Once out of the central tower and free of Goodwitch's grasp Cail pulls out her scroll and turns it back on. She sees that she has several missed calls and messages but she ignores those for now. She looks up at the time and notices that it's just about lunch time now so she decides to head down to the cafeteria. Once she arrives at the cafeteria the room is already crowded. Her usual seat next to her team was open as it always was. Nobody ever wanted to sit there because of some strange rumors about a curse. With that said Cail didn't feel like taking that seat today. All three of her teammates went to the same combat school before coming to Beacon and apparently they had a good friend that was a year younger than them. That girls name is Yang Xiao Long and she is now a first year here. Since she started here they have gotten closer to her and her group of first year friends and teammates. Cail can't stand large groups like that, they are just too noisy. So Cail scans the room for other options and spots the perfect seat.

Cail sees team CRDL at the far corner of the cafeteria sitting by themselves. Our Cafeteria tables can sit up to eight people rather easily so it's strange for a table to only have four people seated at it in this packed room. Cail guesses that this must be due to team CRDL's leader Cardin Winchester. He is known for having a really bad personality after all. That matters little to her though, rather she invites it. If nothing else it makes for a fun and interesting challenge. So she makes her way towards their table.

Cardin seems to be cracking dumb jokes with his teammates and is the only one with his back turned toward Cail.

"So that's when I said that's not my Beowolf ha ha ha ha!" Cardin finished his joke and was met with wide eyed silence. "Hey what's up guys? That was a good joke right!?"

All three of the boys in sync point upward behind Cardin. Cardin turns around to see Cail silently snickering to herself. Cardin almost jumps out of his seat onto the table. "Cail what are you doing here!?"

"It is lunch time and this is the lunch room, why else Cardin dear?" Cail said tilting her head.

"I told you not to call me that! I also remember telling you to keep your distance!"

"True but you never told me to listen to you. You are just too much fun to tease. I can't let anyone else swoop in and take you when I am not looking now can I?"

"Watch it Cail if you don't get away from me my boys will mess you up!" Cardin said pointing motioning to the other side of the table.

"Umm Cardin who may you be talking about?" Cail said peering over Charin's shoulder.

"My team of course you dum…" Cardin glances backward to realize that his team had pulled a disappearing act. "Damn those guys abandoning their leader in his time of need! When I get my hands on them… AHHH" Cardin is surprised when Cail raps her arms around his neck.

"Well looks like they decided to give us some alone time. How considerate of them huh?"

"Cail let go! You smell bad and your hands are all slimy!" Cardin yells.

Cail's expression suddenly changes as she releases Cardin from her grasp and sits down next to him. This act confuses him since she has never been the type to listen to anyone. Her expression was also strange since she almost never looks so serious.

"Hey Cail what's the deal?" Cardin asked trying to sound like he does not care.

Cail's wicked smile returns as she speaks. "Well I have to do something that will keep me away for awhile. So I guess I am a little bummed out that I won't be able to have fun with you as much as before."

"What!? The snail girl is leaving that's great news!" Cardin thought to himself.

Cail's eyes narrowed slightly almost as if she was annoyed by something. "Anyway I don't know if I am going to do the mission or not yet. It seems like such a bother and we have not even had a real date yet."

"We are not dating you dumb woman!" Cardin thought. "Well I don't know what is going on but I think you should take the mission. I will tell you what if you need motivation I will give you that date."

Cail jumped up from the seat and was staring Cardin in the eyes. Cail's smirk was more twisted than ever before. "Alright Cardin, I will take you up on that deal. I will see you at the front gate after school lets go out tonight." Cail said as she walked away.

Cardin jumps up from his seat and yells back. "You better take a bath!"

"Ya, ya whatever!"


	3. Fashion Starved

**Fashion Starved**

When we last left our… Hero? Sure that is what we will call her. Cail had just left the cafeteria after getting Cardin to agree to a date after school. Though she managed to win that battle she now finds herself in a direr predicament.

"I totally forgot to get something to eat while I was in there didn't I?" Cail said while completely dumbstruck by her own ineptitude, which was quickly followed by an audible growl of her stomach. "Should I just go back in and get something?" Cail peeks inside the window and sees that Cardin's teammates have returned and seem to be consoling him for some reason. "Don't really want to deal with that right now. Do I have any other options?" Cail looked back over to her usual seat which was now occupied by an unfamiliar face. A young girl with short red hair, bright emerald eyes, and her round cheeks are covered in freckles. "Who is that girl and why is she in my seat? For some reason she gives me an uneasy feeling."

Cail takes a moment to ponder what it is about the girl that makes her uneasy. "Ah who cares it's not like she has anything to do with me! I still got a hungry stomach to feed!" Cail looks over to notice that all three of her teammates were seated at the table. A team which consists of three other girls one of which is the self proclaimed punkish rogue Robin Rangers, and then there is the mad scientist slash inventor Sophia Sparks, and most notably Ursula Andress. Ursula Andress is known for a great many things like her singing and acting talent as well as her impressive skill on the battlefield but. The one thing Cail cared about right now is that she is also known to be quite the gluten. "That's right with Ursula and everyone else here in the cafeteria there is nobody guarding her stash back in the dorm room!"

Cail quickly slipped away from the Cafeteria and made her way back to her dorms. Once she reached the her room she took a moment to inspect the door remembering the fact it nearly got ripped off its hinges this morning. Much to Cail's surprise the door was in immaculate condition. "How is this possible? Was our door ever in this good of shape? I guess that's why they call it magic huh?" Cail then moved through the door and locked it behind herself. "Don't want any more unwanted guests now do we?"

Cail then moved to the center of the small room and began to look around. "Now where did she stash it this time? Because she knows I find it every time she hides it. She has been getting smarter about it and has started having somebody else hide the goods for her. Her instincts would always lead her too it afterward."

The Snail Girl stud still for a moment seeming to be lost in thought. Finally something seemed to click as she ran over to her bed to grab a shell shaped backpack. She reaches into the bag and pulls out a pair of small metal rods that seem to be bent at an angle. "Alright time for my trusty dowsing rods to do their thing!" She grips the rods firmly in her hands and they begin to turn towards the window of the room. She moves over to the window and opens it to take a look. Once she pops her head outside she notices a small box taped to the side of the building. Cail begins to grin widely before she kisses both the metal rods. "And to think Sophia calls you unscientific pieces of junk." Cail slips the rods into the belt of her skirt and polls the box from the wall and places it on the floor behind before she closes the window.

The box was a small metal lock box with a sturdy padlock on it. Cail thought for a moment about how she was going to open it. "I could just cut the lock off with my weapon but, it's probably best to be a bit more subtle." Cail moves back over to her bag and pulls out a small tool box. She opens it and takes a few lock picking tools and goes to work. After a few minutes the lock was finally off and Cail was ready to claim her prize.

"Alright come to mama my goodies!" Cail lifts up the lid to reveal an array of sweet and salty snacks. Then she wasted no time as she began to stuff her face with the boxes contents. Once she felt satisfied she locked the box back up and returned it to its hiding place.

"Ok I guess it's time I get freshened up." Cail made her way into the bathroom and moved all of her now washed clothes into the dryer and turned it on high. While her clothes were drying off she figured she would go ahead and hop in the shower.

**15 Minutes Later**

Cail emerges from the bathroom dressed in slightly damp street clothes. A strange sight awaited her upon her return. The box which she had returned to its hiding place was back on the floor of the room and had been reopened. A look of confusion appeared on her face but it was quickly replaced by terror as a familiar voice echoes through the room.

"**Cail what have I told you about keeping your filthy hands of what does not belong to you!?"**

Cail spins around to see a tall violet haired girl standing near the doorway to the room which was now completely broken. The girl was dressed in beacons usual uniform expect has a lair of heavy armor thrown on over top of it. Both the girl's angry expression and attire made her seem like she was prepared for war. Two violet colored long spears were strapped to her back, on her waist were four short swords, and six long metal arms extended from her back side to grip the weapons.

"Oh hey Ursula what brings you here ha ha." Cail said in a half hearted tone.

"You already know full well don't you?!"

Cail looks down at the box on the floor and over to the scroll attached to Ursula's wrist. "You sneaky dog you set up an alarm didn't you."

"That's right and now that I finally found you in the act its time I teach you what happens when you cross me?!"

"Now there is no need for that Ursula. Here how about you have some chocolate and calm down." Cail says as she reaches into her pocket to pull out a bar of chocolate.

"That is my chocolate isn't it?" Ursula inquires.

"It could be if you let me go?" Cail said jokingly.

"No deal!" Ursula shouted as her metal arms pulled the weapons from their holders and began swinging them wildly in Cails direction and slicing the bar of chocolate in Cail's hand to pieces.

"Ya didn't think so!" Cail shouted as she jumped backwards out of the way of the whirlwind of steel and leaped onto her bed to grab her backpack. She then rolled off the bed onto the floor just narrowly avoiding another attack.

"Stop moving and take your licks!" Ursula shouted as continued her assault. Cail dunks and spins causing each of her attacks to just narrowly miss their mark. Cail then reaches into her bag and when she pulls her hand out it was now covered by a crimson colored claw grasping a crimson mental whip.

Cail cracked the whip rapidly to deflect the incoming attacks. "Sorry Ursy I have a very important date today and I can't really play with you right now!"

Ursula seemed to stop in her tracts. "Wait… You have a date?"

"Ya that's right, its after school."

"With who!?" Ursula said in a suspecting tone.

"Cardin Winchester."

"Cardin Winchester? You mean the first year who everyone calls a complete jerk?!"

"That's right got a problem with that?"

"Well no… Not really I guess. It kind of makes since actually."

"I am not sure I like what your implying Ursula." Cail said while crossing her arms.

"By the way you're not going looking like that are you?" Ursula said motioning down at Cail's attire.

"What's wrong with this? No wrinkles, no stains, I even brushed my hair." Cail said with a proud tone.

"Everything dear, it's far too plain! Where is your sense of fashion!? I guess I got no choice." Ursula sheathed all of her weapons and the metal arms all retracted into pack strapped to her back. She then stepped over to Cail and garbed her by the arm dragging her into the bathroom.

A storm of screams and curses followed soon after and lasted for some time until finally the pair emerged from the bathroom. Cail was now dressed in a red jacket over a black sleeveless top. Her pants were now thigh hugger jeans. Her hair was now done up in a proper perm and she was also equipped with black high heel shoes as well as matching bag and scarf.

Cail made her way over to the mirror to examine herself. "Oh I like! You are truly a master at this! Though I could do without these ridicules shoes and I know I said this was important but the war paints a bit much.

Ursula let long sign. "That's called makeup Cail now stop your complaining you are starting to sound like Ruby.

"Ruby? You mean Yang's little sister?"

"Ya you know her?"

"No not really, she seems far to chipper for my tastes. Now then!" Cail looks down at the scroll and sees it's almost time for her to go meet Cardin. "Looks like I am ready just in the nick of time!"

"Wait I thought you said you were meeting at the end of school?" Ursula looked down at her scroll to check the time and began to freak out. "Oh crap now I am missing classes because of you! Oh that's right I also need to start getting ready myself! I am going shopping with Coco today."

"Well good luck with that I will catch you later Ursy." Cail then walked out of the dorm room and towards the meeting spot.

Ursula was now in a frenzy trying to remove her combat gear and change out of her uniform. "I feel like I am forgetting something." Ursula looked down at the sliced up pieces of chocolate. "Curse that Snail!"


	4. Nightmare on the Town

**Nightmare on the Town**

Cardin Winchester also known as the mace wielding and short tempered leader of team CRDL found himself standing at the campus entrance near the airship docking station. He was waiting for his slimy partner of the evening Cail to arrive. Cardin looked around with a slightly annoyed expression before pulling out his scroll to check the time.

"She is late! Who does that snail think she is making me wait like this?! Not that I care if she shows up or not but, being stud up by the Snail Girl would be humiliating."

Soon enough rough familiar voice rang out from the direction of the campus. "Hey Cardin! You're already here!"

A waving female figure appeared in the corner of Cardin's eye and he quickly turned to face it. "It's about time you damn snail do you know how long I have been wai…ting?" Cardin's partner was finally in full view and he couldn't believe his senses. Cail always had her own unique sent and it was not one you would try to market to others but. Today Cail's sent could become a best seller without question. Also the rags Cail usually called cloths were gone and instead in their place was an ensemble fitting of the rich and famous. Cardin took a moment to look down at his own attire a simple gray sweat shirt and a pair of blue jeans and began to wonder if he was under dressed for tonight's activities.

Cail began to grim widely. "Like what you see Cardin?"

"What no I was just thinking…"

"Thinking what? That I smell nice? Or maybe you're thinking you're under dressed?"

"Wait how did you… I am thinking no such thing."

"Sure Cardin whatever you say." Cail said with a chuckle. "Don't worry about it by the way. I didn't intend to get so dulled up ether but my teammate Ursy insisted. I am glad you like it though, I will have to thank her later."

"I may have to thank this Ursy person myself after this. I was worried I would lose face if anyone seen me walking around with the Snail. Now nobody will even be able to realize it's her." Cardin thought to himself before taking a swift punch to his stomach from the snail girl. "Ouch! What was that for Cail?!"

"Don't know just kind of felt like you had it coming."

"Why you! How would you like it if I decked you right now huh?!"

Cail began to grin again. "Well I guess that would only be fair since I hit you. Cail turned her cheek to face Cardin. "Go ahead dear no need to be shy."

A vain popped on Cardin's red head as he pooled back his fist for a pouch but. Before the fist was released Cardin's body went lacks. "Maybe later, we have a whole night ahead of us and I can't have my partner walking around with a shiner. Besides I would feel bad for the girl who did your make up."

Cail began to chuckle. "Wow aren't you considerate." Cail then rapped herself around Cardin's arm and pulled him toward the air ships.

"Hey what are you doing Cail let go."

Cail quickly escorted Cardin into one of the small Bullhead ships that was soon going to be leaving for Vale. After a few minutes the ship picked up off the ground and it shot off towards the city below.

* * *

Shortly after the Bullhead ship had pulled into the dock in Vale the pair made their way out of the docks and into the city. Cail was still rapped firmly around Cardin's arm which seemed to be a source of disagreement.

"Hey Cail would you just let go already! I think I am going numb!"

"I told you Cardin I will let go when you can ask me a question about yourself I don't know the answer to."

"Ya and you're cheating somehow. There is no way you know so much!"

"Why is it so strange for a girlfriend to know her boyfriend's birthday, favorite food, favorite color, who he had a crush on in middle school, and the location of all of his scars and birth marks?"

"It is strange very strange Cail! It's downright creepy when we take into account that we are not even boyfriend and girlfriend! We haven't even known each other for more than a few months!" Cardin pulled his arm free from Cail's grip and pointed an accusing finger at her. "On top of that I…"

"You don't know anything about me? Cail inquired with her head tilted to the side.

"Ya… Like I don't know what you're thinking half the time and when I do it's never anything good. You know I have always been good about digging up dirt on people just in case I ever needed it but. With you I couldn't find anything, at least that was not common knowledge. The strange part is that despite how well known you are on campus nobody even knows what your semblance is or even what your last name is. So well me Cail who are you?"

Cail only grind. "I am Cail the Snail a huntress in training and nothing more." Cail quickly walked past Cardin and motioned to a nearby movie theater. "Anyway enough about me, it's about time we kick this date off! We are already here, so how about we take in a movie!"

Cardin looks over at the posters an notices that there is a movie he had been planning on seeing was playing soon. "Alright fine as long as we watch Huntsmen Age of Grimm."

"I thought that would be the case." Cail grind as she pulled out two tickets for the movie she already had on her. "You got to buy the stacks though alright!?"

Cardin chuckled a little. "Fine but I get the feeling I am going to regret it."

* * *

About two and a half hours later the pair walked out of the theater with 3D glasses on.

Cardin quickly removed his glasses and turned toward the Snail Girl. "That was a really good movie, it almost made sitting next to you bearable. Really though I have never seen anyone order so much junk food at the theater before and you ate through it before we were even half way through the film."

"Ha you think that was something, you should see Ursy when she is on a bender. You are likely to lose a finger or two if you get too close." Cail said as a light laugh escaped her mouth.

"I think I could do without that visual thank you. So where are we off to next Snail?"

"Oh you want to keep going? I figured you would head for the hills by now. Guess you are finally starting to see my appeal."

Cardin rolled his eyes. "Hey can I take you up on that offer to hit you now?"

Cail chuckled "Maybe in a moment I want to turn my scroll back on first."

"Oh ya I hate having to turn off my scroll when I go to see a movie." He says as he pulls out his own scroll and activates it.

"Oh interesting!" Cail says as she looks down at her scroll.

"What is it?" Cardin inquires.

"I think I have just decided on our next stone on this date of ours. It seems my teammates got invited to hang out with that Yang Xiao Long girl at a nearby club. An old buddy of mine owns the place so I was thinking of stopping by anyway."

Cardin rubbed his hand on his chin. "Oh you mean Yang of team RWBY and the other CRUS girls? Sounds like a good time to me."

Cail raised a suspecting eyebrow but shrugged it off. "Alright away we go…. Ah!" Cail shouted as she ran forward before tripping and nearly face planting on the pavement. After tripping Cail braced herself for an impact but seemed to stop in mid air.

Cail opened her eyes and glanced up at Cardin rapping his arm around her waist. "You really are a complete and utter cults aren't you?" Cardin said as he lifted the stunned snail back to her feet.

"Hey I have not worn shoes like this in years! And after tonight I think I could go for another few years without these stupid things." Cail proceeded to storm off in a huff and Cardin gave chase soon after.

"Hey wait up you stupid snail!" Cardin squeezed out in between his laughter. Though they were few and far between Cardin couldn't help but laugh whenever Cail's normally dominating personality is up rooted by her clumsiness.

* * *

After almost an hour the two finally found themselves in front of the club in question.

"When Cail said the place was nearby she must have been using a different scale than a normal person." Cardin thought as he stretched out his sore legs. "Cail if we were going to end up walking half way across town why didn't we just call a cap or something?!"

"Ya sorry about that, we would have been here sooner but I took a wrong turn and ended up going 15 minutes in the wrong direction ha ha."

"I hate you Cail, I really, truly hate you."

Ignoring Cardin's huffing Cail ran over to his side and pulled him into the entrance. Once inside they notice the place is completely packed which was unusual for a Thursday night. Cail looked over the dance floor and noticed two members of her team Robin Rangers and Sophia Sparks. Robin Rangers was a tall girl in a dark black dress that looked almost gothic in design. On her feet were a pair of black leather boots and a dark slightly tattered green cloak was draped over her shoulders. Her hair was short black and spiked up with green highlights. Several pricings could be found lining her ears. At her side stud Sophia Sparks a slightly shorter girl with brown eyes and long blond hair held back by a pair of up turned goggles. Sophia was wearing a white one piece dress and looks relatively normal if not for the tool belt strapped around her waist.

Cail approached the pair waving and shouting. "Hey guys what's going on!?"

The pair turned to face Cail with slightly surprised looks on their faces. Sophia spoke up first. "Cail you made it! When Ursula told us you were on a date we were not sure if you would come.

Robin followed soon after. "Ya and since you're here why don't you spill? How did the date go? He dumppd you didn't he? Come on you can tell us.

"Robin don't be so rude!" Sophia protested.

"Oh come off it Sophia, how else are we going to settle our bet?

"Bet? What are you guys betting on?" Cardin inquires as he catches up to the snail.

"OMG he is here." Robin says with her mouth wide.

"I guess that means I won the bet huh Robin?" Sophia says with a chuckle. "I knew you could do it Cail." Sophia then holds out her in front of Robin.

"You guys were betting on if I would get dumped or not?" Cail said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Ya so we were board." Robin said angrily jamming money into Sophia's extended hand. She then looked over at Cardin and scanned him up and down. "So this is the guy huh? Not bad for you I guess."

"Hey what is that suppose to mean you bitch." Cardin snapped.

"Oh I see Cail hasn't broken this one bite yet. You want to take this outside big man?!" Robin said staring directly into Cardin's eyes. Before they could go any further a pair of robotic arms lifted them up off the floor and forced them apart.

Everyone looked over at a violet haired girl holding them aloft. "Hey Ursy thanks again for the makeover this morning!" Cail shouted.

"Hey Cail please try to behave yourself tonight. It seems Yang is doing the owner of this place a favor by drawing in some business and I don't think she would care for us causing a scene."

"Oh speaking where is Yang right now?" Cail inquired.

"Over there with Coco." Ursula motioned to a taple in the far back with a crowd surrounding it. "Yang is hosting a female arm wrestling tournament and it looks like it's going to be her and Coco in the final round.

"Oh that sounds like something I would like to see!" Cardin said excitedly.

"You guys go ahead I think I am going to go say hello to a friend of mine." Cail said motioning towards the bar. Cardin shrugs and leaves with the other three girls to see match.

Cail makes her way over to the bar and sits down at one of the few open chairs there were. She motions for the bar tender to come up.

"Hey there missy what can I get for you tonight?"

"How about the usual Junior?"

"Usual? I am sorry but I don't recognize you missy."

Cail chuckles slightly. "Well it has been awhile I guess. How about we play the guessing game I will guess something about you until you can guess who I am?

"What are you on about missy?"

"Your underwear is white boxers with red hearts on them."

"What!? How do you!?.."

"You have ties underground organizations."

"Hey what are you trying to…"

"And you once helped a faunus girl get herself back together."

Junior is frozen for a moment. "Cail is that you?"

Cail gives a wide smile. "Hey Junior how have you been."

Junior leans in for closer inspection. "Wow it really is you. You were such a mess last time I seen you it was hard to tell. So what brings Cail Pen…"

Cail shot Junior a cold glare. "Oh right you don't like that name. Thought you would have be over that by now."

Cail sighed. "I no longer represent my family. My family is one of heroes I have not the right or the desire for such a title."

"If you say so Cail." Junior sighed. "So what are you here for? I don't feel like this is just a visit."

"In that you would be right. I am looking for the white fang."

Junior's eye's narrowed. "Why do you wish find them? You are not thinking of joining back up are you? You do know they have only been getting more reckless since you left right?"

"I have my reasons Junior and its best for both of us if that's all I tell you."

Junior looks away for a moment and begins to mix a drink. "What are you up to Junior?" Cail says with a smirk.

Junior slams the drink down in front of Cail. "It's your usual you order it right?"

"That I did." Cail said taking a sip of the hard alcohol. "He is trying to loosen my lips with alcohol huh? Alright I will play your game Junior." Cail thought to herself.

"Alright Cail let's talk." Junior declared.


	5. Knight in Cail

**Notes: **I don't have a lot to say about this chapter other than if you have not been readying Penny and the Tin Man lately now may be a good time to start.

* * *

**Knight in Cail**

The sound of glass slamming against wood rings out through the bar of the busy dance club as Cail the Snail Girl sets down her now empty drinking glass. "Another kind sir!"

Junior gases over the girl with his arms folded and a troubled expression painted on his face. "Cail that's your third glass and you haven't answered a single one of my questions. You know you can trust me right?"

Cail shifts in her seat and seems to find new interest in her empty glass. "Oh come on you know I become a lot more talkative once I get my fourth drink in me. Besides I don't recall you telling me what I want to hear ether."

"What would be the point? You probably already know everything I know about them and it's next to nothing to begin with."

Cail chuckles slightly and leans back into her seat. "If that were true I would have already been on my way but. I know there is still something you are holding back. Something you are desperately trying not to think about. It makes me really want to know what it is."

"Forget it Cail! I know your tricks and this is one I am holding onto."

"Stingy aren't we?" Cail pouted before throwing her arms up in the air and shouting. "Fine then how about we trade!? I will let you in on what I am up too and you give me the information your hiding. Just don't complain to me if you don't like it."

"Fine but I am not going first." Junior says leaning over the bar.

"We can go at the same time then. All we got to do is shake on it." Cail says before extending her hand out in front of the Junior.

"Fine!" Junior then extends his hand out to grasp Cail's. The moment their hands meet Cail's aura lights up and Junior quickly jumps backward breaking their contact. "Ahh what was that just now!?" Junior says before he feels a sharp pain in his head which was soon followed by a flood of memories. Some were his own but the rest were new, they belonged to the snail girl. "I see you have learned a few new tricks Cail. I got to say I didn't think you would be working for that man. If the white fang catches on to you, they will kill you."

Cail's face is seemingly split in two by a massive grin. "Your information was very interesting as well Junior. I didn't think there would be such a big fish so close to home. I guess I will be able to spend more time with my hubby after all." Cail quickly turns and hops off her chair. "As for the whole them killing me thing, well they can try."

"Well good luck to you Cail and remember me and you never spoke got me?"

"Ya whatever man you sound like my classmates." Cail said waving him off. Then suddenly a loud scream erupted from the back of the club followed by the sound of a cheering crowd. Cail looks back towards the crowd that had gathered for the arm wrestling competition and notices her teammates leading a very angry Cardin away. Cardin was gripping his arm like it was in pain. Cail quickly rushed over to see what had happened. "Oh my Cardin are you alright? What happened to you?"

"Numb nuts over here got the idea to challenge the winner." Robin said in between chuckles. "Oh what was the line you said again? Oh I remember "There is no way a woman is stronger than me!" ha ha ha oh man that was great."

"Oh shut it you bitch she got lucky."

"Sure she did carrot top and I am the Queen of England."

"England? Never heard of the place." Cardin retorted.

"Ya nether of I. How about you Ursy?" Sophia cut in.

Ursula placed a hand on her chin and look like she was in deep thought for a moment. "I think it was a powerful country that existed before the four major kingdoms were established. It lost most of its population to grimm attacks and collapsed."

"You know we could have gone without the history lessen Ursula." Robin stated.

Cail cleared her throat to get their attention."Gees guys I leave you alone with Cardin for a moment and you go and break him. There is still a lot I want to do with him tonight!" Cail shouts throwing her arms up in the air in annoyance.

"Oh would you relax Cail! It's not even broken, it just got dislocated!" Robin shouts as she grabs hold of Cardin's arm and forces it back into its socket.

"Ouch! Why you I am going to…" Cardin pulls back his fist for a punch but stops when he realizes his arm is feeling a lot better now. "Oh hey that's not bad thanks Goth girl."

"I am not Goth I am Punk get it right!"

"Sure whatever you say. Now then you said you had a few other plans? I have kind of had it with this place." Cardin says as he turns toward Cail.

"Ya I came up with a few things we can do tonight in case I got board with something." Cail reached inside her hand bag and pulled out a piece of paper covered in what appeared to be words but. Decoding Cail's chicken scratch is only a select few can do. And some times Cail herself does not fall into that category. "Oh crap I was half asleep when I was writing this! Well whatever." Cail crumpled up the paper and chucked it aside. "I already know one thing I really want to do."

"What's that? Cardin said fighting back a laugh.

"We came all this way and we didn't even have a dance! No way am I leaving before we do!" Cail shouted as she grabbed onto Cardin's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Fine but I get to choose the next place you hear me!?"

Cail smiled back at him. "You got it big guy. Now lets buggy!"

Cail's teammates were standing right outside the dance floor watching Cail and Cardin dance. "Wow Cail really sucks at dancing huh?" Robin inquired.

"Well the girl does have two left feet." Ursula chuckled.

"True but it looks like she has having fun right?" Sophia interjected.

"Ya it does… Hey have ether of you two ever seen Cail have fun? I mean without anyone getting hurt? Robin inquired.

Both Ursula and Sophia shrugged. "I guess those two really do make a good match after all." Ursula added.

Then another voice cut in from the side. "Hey guys what are you standing around for?!"

All three of the girls turned to face the voice and there stud Yang Xiao Long wearing a black and white suit and with her long blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. They all seemed to speak in sync with each other. "Hey Yang! Thanks again for the invite! By the way nice going in that arm wrestling competition!"

"Ya that was nothing special. Coco is a tuff nut to crack but no match for these guns." Yang gloated while flexing her arms. Which cause the three girls to each give her a strange look. "Ha ha ha… Anyway why are you guys standing around you should be dancing or… Hey how about we do some shots!? Junior get some shots ready their on me!" The three girls each shrugged and walked over to the bar to join Yang.

A few shots later Yang looked over at the dancing snail girl. "So Cail decided to come huh? You guys talk about her all the time but I rarely ever see her."

"Well she rarely ever bothers with classes or practice and she gets injured all the time so spends a lot of time in the off campus hospital." Ursula explains.

"Ya and she does not like to talk about her self ether." Sophia continues.

"That's right and when you finally do get manage to get her talking all she seems to do is ask questions without giving you time to answer them." Robin adds.

"What she does that to everyone?" Yang inquires.

"Yes has she quizzed you as well?" Ursula asks.

"Ya it was right after a sparing match I had, she seemed very interested in my semblance for some reason."

"Ha there is no surprise there, not if you ask me at least! Cail is a masochist after all. I bet a semblance that makes you stronger as you get hurt sounds like a dream."

"You think so Robin?" Yang looks like she is deep in though for a moment. "Hey what is Cail's semblance anyway?"

The group just looks at one another and shakes their heads. "We have no idea. Like we mentioned Cail never talks about herself. We don't know her semblance, her last name, or even what school she attended before coming to Beacon." Sophia states.

"What that's crazy!? Surely you would have heard her last name come up in role call right!?"

"Well we don't share a lot of classes with Cail and she tends to skip many of them. When we finally do get a class together the professor seems to ignore her." Sophia continued.

"Wow that seems kind of sad." Yang says with frown on her face.

"I doubt that Cail sees it that way." Robin chimed in.

Ursula cleared her throat before speaking. "Anyway if you are so interested in Cail maybe you should just go over and talk to her yourself Yang."

"You know what your right I mean she is right over… there.." Yang looked around the dance floor but Cail and Cardin were no were in sight.

Robin chuckled slightly. "I guess they got bored with dancing."

* * *

Two figures step out of the nightclub one griping his large chest and chuckling and the other biting her lip and foaming with anger. The large boy turns toward the foaming girl and begins to speak. "Gees you are a bad dancer! I didn't think it was possible be that bad but don't worry everyone's bad at something right."

The girl's anger seems to fade slightly. "Kind of like how you are bad at puzzles, tests, and keeping your anger under control."

"Why you little! I was trying to…"

A grin appears on Cail's face. "See what I mean? Also ya I know you were trying to make me feel better, thank. Though I am not ashamed for I am the greatest huntress in training alive as well as a fairly good singer."

Cardin raised an eyebrow. "Cail you can sing?"

"Well not as well as Ursula but I use to perform when I was young." Cail said proudly.

"I think I would like to see that." Cardin said while trying to imagine Cail singing on stage.

Cail's grin became wider. "Alright I guess that makes are next stop karaoke!"

"Wait does that mean I have to sing as well!?" Cardin said in a panic.

"Of course it does Cardin dear. It wouldn't be fair if only one of sang after all right?" Cail quickly grabbed hold of Cardin's and am rushed off.

* * *

The busy night at Junior's club was slowing down and he notices a new customer walk up to the bar and take a seat. "Can I get you anything missy?"

The girl was a white haired rabbit faunus with pale skin. She looked up from the pocket watch she seemed to be focused on. "No thanks I am just waiting on somebody. She should be here shortly."

"Alright just let me know if you decide to get anything."

A few moments later the pair of Cardin and Cail rushes in through the doors. Cardin looks around for a moment before turning toward Cail and opening his mouth. "I can't believe you forgot your bag."

"Ya well I had a few tonight alright!" Cail retorts before she spots Yang wiping down a table in the middle of the club. She quickly runs over to her. "Yang have you seen my bag!? I think I forgot it here earlier."

"Oh Cail ya we tried to call you but released your scroll was in the bag so we just decided to let the girls take it back home with them."

"Well that's good, at least we know it was not stolen." Cardin says.

Cail sighs in relief before speaking. "Ya I had a lot of my favorite stuff in there."

Then a new voice cut in from behind the group. "Hello Cail you're right on time."

Cail instantly stiffens before slowly turning her head to face the source of the voice. Cardin notices that Cail seems to go white as a ghost when she sees the white rabbit faunus before them. "Hey who the heck are you!?" Cardin shouts.

"Oh just an old friend of Cail's, we go way back don't we?"

Cail seems to choke out the following words. "Alas what are you doing here!?"

"You already know why I am here Cail. I am here to bring you back."

Cail's brows narrow. "Alas how about we talk outside in privet?"

"Sure Cail why don't you lead the way." Alas says motioning toward the doors.

The pair quickly proceeded out the doors of the club and Cardin and Yang are left to one question. "What the heck was that out!?


	6. Knight in Cail Part 2

**Knight in Cail Part 2**

The white haired rabbit faunus known as Alas has approached Cail in the club and is now demanding that she come with her.

"It's been a long time Alas. How long has it been anyway, at least a couple of year's right?"

"Oh let me check." Alas pulls out an old looking pocket watch and flips it open. "It's been about 3 years, 2 mouths, 10 days, 11 hours, and 53 minutes since we last seen each other Cail."

"Ya sounds about right and it seems in all that time you haven't gotten over that quark of yours."

"Every minute is perishes and un-replaceable Cail. So if you could hurry up and come with me there is something important we need to discuss."

Cardin leans in to whisper in Cail's ear. "Hey who is this creepy chick? What does she want from you?"

Cail began to grin. "It tingles when you whisper in my ear. You will have to do more of that later." Cardin jerked back and opened his mouth like he was about to shout at her but was cut off as Cail continued. "She is some one I knew back when I was a different person. I will go see what she wants and come right back. Wait here alright Cardin."

After Cail finished speaking with Cardin both her and Alas made their way out of the club and into a back alley about a block away. "Alright this seems far enough Alas, why don't you spill already? Why do you want to talk me after all this time?" Cail inquired.

"As impatient as ever I see. Truthfully it's not me who wants to see you, it's my Mistress. We are gathering strong and noble faunus such as yourself to join our group. For the most part my Mistress has left recruitment up to me but. When she heard about you she demanded she meet with you directly."

"Noble? I don't know what part of me seems noble to you but it's misguided to say the least. And who is this Mistress you keep talking about? Since when do you have something like that? And what is this group you want me to join? Don't tell me your still in the White Fang."

"Nobility is something you can be born with and you still have it even if you don't like it. There are still those that would raise their swords if they knew it was in your name."

Cail shot Alas a look of contempt. "And they are all fools if you ask me. So what about this Mistress of yours who is she?"

"Just like you had Junior, my Mistress is the one who saved me after what happened back then. Of course I am no longer a member of the White Fang but. With that said many members of our group happen to be current or former members of the White Fang. Our group does not agree with what the White Fang has become and is trying to set things right again. We will lead the world to a better future and become…"

"What heros?" Cail inquired before bursting into laughter. "This sounds just like that naïve crap we use spout as kids."

"Things are different now Cail!" Alas snapped with anger apparent in her voice.

"Oh and what's different this time Alas?"

"This time fate is on our side. I have made sure of it."

"Whatever you say Alas, now can we hurry this farce along." Cail said dismissively.

An awkward silence took hold of the pair as they continued on their way down the alleyway. They finally stopped at a manhole cover and Alas began to lift the cover up and out of the way.

"Alright Cail it's this way."

A confused expression came over Cail's face. "Your Mistress is in the sewer?"

"What's wrong? I thought you of all people wouldn't be bothered by the sewers."

"Oh not at all I go down there all the time. I just didn't think it's where we would be having our little get together."

"Well that's exactly why we are having it down here… Wait did you say you are in the sewers all the time? Care to explain why?!"

"What? I find stuff it's like a treasure trove down there." Cail said shrugging her shoulders.

"What could you possibly find of value down in the sewers!?"

"I have you know just the other day I found some amazing retro por.."

Cail was interrupted by Alas's hand clamping onto her mouth. "On second thought I don't want to know!" Alas then pulls out her pocket watch and checks it. "Oh crap, come on already or we are going to be late! I can't keep my Mistress waiting!"

"Fine but, mind if my boyfriend comes along? We are kind of on a date right now and it would be a bit rude to leave him behind for too long."

"What!? This is a secret meeting you know! Even if it wasn't we don't have time to go back for you boyfriend!"

"Oh no worries he has been tailing us since we left the club. Isn't that right Cardin dear!" Cail shouted while motioning to the corner of a nearby wall.

Cardin's head quickly popped out from behind the wall followed by the rest of his large form. He then made his way over to the pair of faunus and looked down at Cail with a mix of anger and confusion in his eyes. "I have a lot I want to ask about right now but. Firstly just because we are on a date does not make me your boyfriend Cail. Second I don't know what is going on here but I don't like it. I expect when this is over you will give me the full story!"

"Of course if that is what will make my hubby happy." Cail said jokingly causing Cardin to roll his eyes.

Alas proceeded to face palm. "Fine whatever I don't care anymore. Let's just hurry up and get into the hole!"

The group quickly made their way down into the sewer. They traveled what seemed like about a mile but Cardin suspected that Alas was taking a longer rout then necessary to throw off their since of direction. Soon they finally found themselves in front of massive iron door. Alas then turned towards Cail and began to speak. "We will be meeting my Mistress shortly so there is something you both should know. Firstly she is a witch so I strongly suggest you don't try to use that ability of yours on her Cail.

"Of course she would be. Man I hate witches" Cail said while rolling her eyes. "What else?"

"Secoundly you need to keep this human dog of yours on his leash. If it seems like he can't be trusted then you know what we will have to do don't you?"

Cardin didn't take kindly to the insult of course. "Hey who the hell do you think you're calling a dog you freak!?"

"Relax Cardin you're a big enough man to not let a girl like her rattle your cage aren't you?"

Cardin pulled back slightly. "Whatever."

"Good now lets move on." Alas sighed before knocking on the iron door three times and stepping back before it began shift and open up to reveal a large poorly lit area covered in train tracts. It looked like it connected to some kind of old subway system that has long been out of use. Large dark tunnels spread out in every direction.

Cardin looked back and forth through the area and it appeared to be empty. "Alright where do we go now?"

"We are already here Cardin." Cail stated.

"But there is nobody here!"

"No Cardin dear that is just what they want you to think." She retorted before focusing her gaze upward. Almost instantly the sound of wires grinding on ploys filled the room. Down from the dark ceiling came over a dozen faunus dressed in red and black clothing with black grimm masks over their faces. Their uniforms seemed almost like a complete pallet swap of the White Fang uniform but on their backs the symbol of a scarred tiger was replaced by a single tattered black bat wing. "Oh I love the new look guys it's really original." Cail said mockingly.

Each of the black and red clad faunus was equipped with a high powered rifle with a laser site and they quickly focused their sights on both Cardin and Cail. "Fuck! I knew this was some kind of set up! Why did I let you drag me into this Cail!?" Cardin ranted.

"Oh would you hush you mongrel. If we wanted to kill you we would have already done so. We are just being careful." Alas said before pressing a switch behind her and closing the door.

She then nods to one of the armed men who then pulls out a radio and speaks into it. "The area is secured! You may send her in now!" The sound of a heavy door opening soon comes from down the tunnel on the far side of the area before another dozen black and red clad faunus storm in. They quickly step aside as a tall and slender women makes her way past them and towards Cail and Cardin. The woman had long brown hair that stretched past her waist. Her skin was pail and draped in a crimson dress. Her face was covered by a large black grimm mask. The mask was unnatural in design, with long horns extending from the top and slots for the eyes were not carved out. Her ears were pointed and her small bat like wings made it clear that she was indeed a bat faunus.

Alas quickly jumped down from the platform she was standing on to the tracks below and ran over to the women before taking a bow. "Mistress I have done as you have asked and invited Cail into the fold."

"So that girl over there is the one you told me about?" The woman then moves her head up towards Cail. "Indeed I can since her aura. I have never felt so much aura being emitted from a single person before."

"Hey you bat women, are you going to tell me why you dragged me down here for already!?" Cail ranted which caused a wave of angry whispers to come from the surrounding guards. As well as a farce glare to be shot from Alas and the stressed out Cardin.

The crimson women began to let out a hearty chuckle. "Oh my, this girl is just like you described her to be Alas. Don't worry Miss Cail I will not keep you long. As I am sure Alas has informed you of by now, we are getting a few like minded faunus together with the goal of creating a better future for everyone. This of course means for both faunus and human kind."

"What a load." Cardin whispered before getting an elbow to his gut from Cail.

"Is that so? Well madam how do you plan on doing that? Last time that I checked that was just what the White Fang was trying to do some time ago and failed miserably."

"By the only means both humans and faunus understand, we will use force of course."

Cail began to crack up once again. "By force? Is that you master plan?! Oh boy and here I was expecting something unique. How is that any different than what the White Fang is doing right now!? I have you know I am a revolutionary not a terrorist!"

"Dear child we have something on our side that those foolish brutes in the White Fang could never match. We have greater funds, better teck, and of course we have the greatest power in world. We have the gods on our side."

"The gods you say? Surely you jest? Tell me what have these gods of yours done for you lately huh?"

"Well I am very glad you asked Miss Cail. I was beginning to think that gathering all these beasts here was going to be a waste." The eyes of the each of their black masks began to glow a bright red color and soon red eyes began to glisten in the dark tunnels behind them. A massive horde of grimm then made their way out of the tunnels and crowed around the guards.

"I don't like this Cail what is going on?!" Cardin asked in a panic.

"Sorry Cardin for once I am completely lost. What is this madam!?"

"This is power the black wings commands Miss Cail." She then motions towards a large Ursa and it makes its way over to her before lowing itself down for her to mount it. "So tell me Miss Cail do you still think we have nothing to offer?"

Cardin was completely stunned he had never seen grimm be tamed before. He never thought it was possible until now. He looked over to Cail to see her reaction. He was not sure what to expect but he was not surprised when he spotted a familiar twisted grin appear across her face. The same type she showed him the first day they met the grin she uses when she is excited. "Cail you can't honestly be thinking of joining these nut jobs are you!?"

Cail ignores Cardin and walks forward towards the bat faunus. "What do you want me to do? Miss…"

The bat faunus began to grin but it was impossible to tell due to the mask. "You may call me Pyra and I want you to act as our spy."

"Spy? Spy against who?"

"We have many enemies weather it be the White Fang, Ironwood and his army, or Ozpin and his huntsmen. Based on our information there is a group of humans with ties to the White Fang that have infiltrated Beacon Academy. Also that General Iron wood pays regular visits to Beacon. This means you are in the perfect position to gather intelligence on all three of our main opposition forces. I also here it is what you do best to begin with. So how about it Cail care to help us change the world?"

Cail began to burst into laughter because of the irony of the situation. "Sure why not nothing this interesting has happened in a very long time and I want to see where it goes. I already have a fairly good idea who those infiltrators are anyway thanks to a friend of mine."

Pyra hopped down from the Ursa and extended her hand to shake Cail's. "Then we have an agreement."

They shook on it and Cail and Cardin were quickly escorted out of the sewers.

* * *

Pyra now finds herself in a dark room covered in maps, and weapons covering the walls. Cages filled with grimm use up most of the rooms remaining space. She is using a wash cloth to wipe off her hands. "That girl really does have slimy hands." Pyra's ears twitch for a moment. "Cheshire you know you can't sneak up on me. Where have you been?"

A menacing voice came out from behind one of the many cages. "Oh gees you know Mistress your no fun some times." A black haired Cat faunus appeared from behind the cage. He was wearing a black track suit with purple stripes on the sleeves and a single purple line going down the sides of both the pant legs. Two katana long swords were worn on his back. "Sorry for missing the little get together but Cail and I don't really get along. I don't think she would go for it if she new I was involved."

"Oh and why is that?" Pyra inquired.

"Well.." Cheshire began before getting cut off by a soft mocking voice.

"It's most likely because of his shitting personality. Of course his poor taste in clothing and cliché choice of weapons don't help ether." Alas appeared behind Cheshire and made her way towards Pyra.

Cheshire's aura began to flare before he seemed to vanish into thin air and instantly reappear in front of Alas. "You little… If mistress was not here I would teach you a lesson you would never forget! Also for your information my swords are what you call classics not cliché."

"Even with those little tricks of yours those so called classic weapons can only get you so far Cheshire. We have more than enough firepower at are disposal it's time you take advantage of it!"

"Enough you two it's about time you start getting along! We have far too much to do and I will need both of you if we are going to save this world!"

Both Cheshire and Alas spoke in sync. "Yes Mistress!"

Pyra proceeds to pull out a book titled King Arthur and the Black Beast and opens up to a bookmarked page. She then moves her fingers along bumps on the page to read from it. "And thus the beast was finally bested but even for the mighty king of knights it proved impossible to slay. He was left with no other option but sacrifice his sword to seal the beast in the earth. Where it shale forever remain for only a Pendragon can release the sword and undo the seal." Pyra then closed the book and ran her fingers across her black mask sitting on the table next to her. "Soon my king."


	7. Pendragon

**Notes: **There will be some notes at the end of the chapter don't want to give anything away here.

* * *

**Pendragon**

A large shadow was cast across the ground above forever fall forest as a massive Nevermore glided through the midnight sky over the crimson tree line. The Grimm was fitted with a large riding saddle and seated three passengers atop the beast. The Grimm began circling around a small clearing in the tree line before swooping down with its large talons extended out in front of it to stick the landing.

Once on solid ground one of the three passengers a man that was dressed in dark clothing with a matching black mask and who seemed to be the one controlling the creature turned back towards the other two passengers to address them. One was a strange girl who calls herself Cail the Snail and the other is a rude piece of human scum named Cardin something. He didn't bother to remember the rest of his name. "Alright kids this is your stop, which means its time to get the hell off."

"Say what!? But we're still at least a mile from campus! Can't you get us any closer bro?" Cardin complained.

"Listen here you little punk, I'm not your bro and I'm only doing this because of our Mistress's good graces. And remember this Ozpin has eyes everywhere, even coming this close to Beacon on Grimm back is taking a huge risk. Now if you don't mind I need to get out of here and I suggest you both do the same!"

"Thanks and we will." Cail said as she stud up and leaped off the side of the Grimm and planting herself on the ground below with a roll. She then began to speak to herself in an announcer like voice. "Wow that was quite an impressive landing don't you think Cail? I agree Cail but lets go to the judge's for their verdict!" She then proceeded to reach into her bag and pull a crimson red whip from inside. Then she flipped a switch on the handle causing it to hiss and spark as she began cracking it back and forth to rip chunks of bark off of a group of nearby trees to etch a set of numbers into each of them. "And the Judge's verdict is in! Straight tens across the board, it's a new record!"

"What the hell are you doing you dumbass!?" Cardin shouted before leaping off the Nevermore himself and landing beside her.

The Nevermore rider looked down at the Snail Girl's crazy antics and shook his head. "This is the girl who is suppose be our spy? Have both Mistress and Alas completely lost their minds? Maybe I was better off in the White Fang after all." The man then pulled on the reins causing the Nevermore to lift up off the ground and quickly vanish over the tree line and into the night sky.

Rather then respond to Cardin's question she just chuckled to herself. A look of annoyance came over Cardin's face as he reached out and grabbed Cail by both of her shoulders and he forcefully spun her around to face him. "Cail, what the heck are you doing!? Are you trying to wake up the whole bloody forest!? May I remind you that this is still Grimm territory? And what if Ozpin's finds us out here huh?!"

Cail gave Cardin her trademarked grin before responding. "I wouldn't worry to much about the forest. According to my teammates who went out Grimm hunting this morning there wasn't a single Grimm for miles. I wager we have our new friends to thank for that. The Black Wings must have snatched them all up for their devious plans. As for Ozpin, well you can trust me he is even less of a threat. Even if he sees us, he will just sip his coffee and twiddle his thumbs like he always does. I am sorry though, I may have gone a little overboard there. I just haven't been this excited in a very long time."

Cardin's already annoyed expression began to harden like a rock. "You're excited?! Tell me Cail what the heck are you so excited about?! You do realize that you have just signed us up with a group of terrorist don't you?!"

Cail just shrugged her shoulders. "Meh, wouldn't be the first time."

Cardin's hard expression began to twist into rage as his grip on Cail's shoulders tightened. And his fingers begun to dig into the snail faunus's collar bone. "That's another thing Cail. Just to make sure I understand this because I feel a little lost here. Did you or did you not use to be a member of the White Fang?"

Cail's expression dipped as a frown began to spread across her features for the first time since they met. Cail let out and exasperated sigh before responding in a slightly harsh tone. "Tell me Cardin what do I look like to you?"

"Right now you look like a foolish girl who's gotten herself way in over her head and can't even tell her boyfriend why she's doing it!" Cardin responded.

"Hey I will have you know I am more than capable of handling this kind of… " Cail paused for a moment and looked as if she was working something out in her head. "Wait what did you just say?" She asked in a some what suspecting tone.

Cardin looked confused for a moment. "That you're a foolish girl?"

"No after that!" Cail shouted as her expression became far more serious.

Cardin had to stop for a moment to consider what he had actually said and when realization hit him his face began rapidly changing color shades. It seemed almost like he was trying to blend in with the red forest around him. "Forget it! I didn't say anything!"

Cail's wicked grin had returned in full force and her eyes were now laser focused on Cardin's. "You called yourself my boyfriend didn't you?"

"I did not!" Cardin shouted in a defensive tone as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Lies don't suit you Cardin dear." Cail said before cutting in front of Cardin and shoving him to the ground.

"Ouch! Hey what's the big deal… Cail!?" Cardin shouted while Cail plopped herself down on top of him pinning him in place.

Cail eased her way up until her face was only about an inch away from his own. "Lies are no good Cardin, lying to me is a serious crime. It's a crime that calls for a serious punishment. So it looks like I will have no other choice but to make you be honest."

"Wait, hold up Cail we still have a lot we need to talk about!" Cardin shouted in a pleading tone.

Cail began to chuckle before leaning in to whisper in Cardin's ear. "Sorry Cardin but it seems our date isn't over quite yet, so it will just have to wait until later."

"Wait, no, hold on! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

A few hours have past since then and Cail has finally made it back to her team's dorm room. She takes a moment to straighten herself before reaching into her bag and pulling out her dorm key. She quickly jams the key into the lock and pulls the door open slowly as to not disturb her likely sleeping teammates but. Once she's inside she is surprised to see that not only are all three of her teammates are still awake but. They all jumped up from their beds to meet her.

Cail jumps slightly before addressing them. "Hey guys what are you still doing up at this hour?"

All three of her teammates spoke to her in perfect sync. "We were waiting for you of course!" All three of them rush over to Cail and began integrating her. "Deal already, how did it go!? Did the cloths work?! Your skin looks really slimy did something good happen!? What did you guys do all night?!"

Cail really wasn't use to this kind of attention from anyone let alone her team. Her teammates normally ether ignored her or bad mouthed her. Not that she minded the treatment of course but. This wasn't to bad ether she guessed. "Umm not bad, yes they were great Ursy, kind of, and you know this and that."

"Come on we want details! Did you guys do it or not!?" Robin inquired.

"Robin, don't be so vulgar!" Ursula shouted before smacking Robin in the back of the head.

"What, you guys were wondering the same thing!" Robin argued while rubbing her head.

"Look guys I'm really tiered, it's been a very long day for me. So do you think we could rain check this conversation?" Cail pleaded.

The three girls let out a collective sigh and reluctantly agreed. Then Cail staggered her way over to her bed. Few people could say they loved to sleep more then Cail but even she couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy to see her cheap mattress. She quickly proceeded to fall into the bed and once her head made contact with her pillow she instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Cardin Winchester had also made his return to his team's dorm room and likewise his teammates had waited to greet him upon his return.

"Cardin how did it go man!?" Sky Lark asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cardin responded bluntly.

"Why, what happened out there bro!? That freak didn't do something weird to you did she!?" Russel Thrush asked.

"No, look I just want to take a shower and get some sleep alright. It's been a long day." Cardin responded while rubbing the bridge of his nose. Then he scooted his way past them and proceeded to gather up some clean cloths before making his way into the connecting bathroom. Once inside he slammed and locking the door behind him. The rest of team CRDL being left with nothing better to do simply shrugged it off and went back to their beds to sleep.

About fifteen minutes later Cardin stepping out of the shower and began drying himself off. After he finished wiping the water from his head he finally cot a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he began to talk to himself. "Hey you, that's right you. Wipe that disgusting grin off your face! You sicken me!" He said to himself before letting out a long sigh. "Yeah, yeah I know." He then finished dressing himself and made his way out of the bathroom before passing out on his bed.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

The next morning Cail awoke to the most irksome sound of a hand banging against her dorm room door and was hit with an almost startling sense of Déjà Vu. "What, two days in a row? Can't a girl just sleep in on a weekend?!" She shouted in annoyance and if her unwanted guest heard her she didn't get the message as the knocking continued. "For the love of… Who the heck is it!?"

"Cail is that you? I'm sorry if I am disturbing you. Oh Umm, it's me Pyrrha Nikos. Do you remember me from Professor Goodwitch's class the other day? We had that sparing match together. I've wanted to talk to you about that match for awhile but I haven't seen you during lessons lately so I had a friend of mine point me to your dorm room."

Cail sat up in bed and began to stretch and rub the sand out of her eyes. "What, this crap again?! I told you, you won that sparing match fair and square Miss Nikos now can't you just drop it."

"No Cail I'm sorry but, I can't just drop it! Why did you hold back in that fight?! I know you weren't giving it your all!"

"Oh and how do you know that Miss Nikos? Have you ever seen me fight before that?" Cail asked with an air of annoyance in her tone.

"Yes I have!" Pyrrha shouts in response while stomping on the floor of the hallway.

"What, when?" Cail asks curiously.

"I saw you four years ago during the junior huntsmen competition in Mistral! Your Cail Pendragon right!? I thought you looked familiar but I just couldn't place it until last night." Once Pyrrha finished she heard stomping and rumbling on the other side of the door coming towards her. Suddenly the door swung open causing her to jump slightly and a panicked looking Cail emerged from inside.

Cail quickly clamped a hand over Pyrrha's mouth and gazed back and forth through the hallway to make sure there was nobody around to hear her last statement. Seeing no one she breathed a small sigh of relief before she pulled Pyrrha into the room and locked the door behind them. "Listen here Miss Nikos, don't go saying that name aloud again you got me? If anyone hears you call me that I will throw you off the top of Ozpin's tower!" She said while trying to sound as menacing as possible.

Rather than frightened by Cail's threats Pyrrha seemed excited. "So it really is you!? I use to be a big fan of yours! I always use to watch your fights when I could. I would even have my father record them for me if I couldn't come. The way you would predict your opponents every move and turn their own strength against them, it was so amazing but. You suddenly just stopped appearing at tournaments. I always wondered what happened to you. Why are you here at Beacon? And why are you hiding who you really are?"

"Because I don't deserver to bear that name Miss Nikos. Besides it's a rather long story and it's quite personal so I don't see a need to tell you!" Cail spat angrily.

"I know that it must be personal but. I just want to understand. I mean whatever it is your dealing with maybe I can be of some help to you. I find just having some one to talk to can easy a lot of pain." Pyrrha pleaded.

"Help me? What makes you think you can help me?! Cail the Snail doesn't need anyone's help. Especially not from somebody like you, who can't even help themselves." Cail retorted.

"What do you mean, I can't help myself?" Pyrrha said in a slightly confused tone.

Cail looked Pyrrha directly in the eyes while she spoke. "Please Nikos do you think the world is blind, I can see it quite clearly. It's about that blond fellow, what was his name again? Oh that's right it was Juane Ark correct? Despite how much you like him and he likes you nether of you seems to be able to say it. You're both afraid, and there is no greater weakness then fear. Of course some times it can be used to grant you strength but there are things you should never be afraid of. Aseptically not when it comes to what could happen or what others may think."

Pyrrha began to turn red. "What, how do you know about all that!?"

"Listen to me Miss Nikos. If there is anything that I have learned it's that if you want something you have to take it. Never take no for an answer and don't bother thinking about what ifs. Because when you do things for yourself and only for yourself, nothing else matters." Cail said in a softer but still serious tone.

"We can't do that, its just wrong Cail! We are huntsmen and we live to protect others! We can't just think about ourselves! And you can't just hide who you are ether. You could inspire others like you did me! You should share your gifts with the world." Pyrrha argued.

"Can't we? Miss Nikos this is just a job, something you do to make a living for yourself. What you're referring to is a hero. And Heroes are fools who die young with nothing to show for it. I have no interest in being something like that. Not anymore, do you understand me?" Cail retorted.

"Why are you saying such things Cail? The person I remember was my hero you know that! She was kind and caring, she had unbeatable strength, and was beautiful even on the battlefield. What could of happened to you to make you so passive!? Please just tell me what happened to Cail Pendragon!?"

"Cail Pendragon is dead!" Cail shouted angrily causing Pyrrha to jump slightly. Releasing her mistake Cail took a moment to adjust herself. "Look that girl tried to be a hero and she died just like they always do!"

"Aren't you going to tell me how!? You just told me to not take no for an answer didn't you? Well fine then I won't! I'm not leaving this room until you tell me the whole story!" Pyrrha shouted in response.

"Fine, you really want to know that badly? Then I will tell you but when we are done here, you will get the hell out of my room and leave me the hell alone!"

* * *

The House of Pendragon is famous around the world of Remnant for their Grimm hunting prowess. There are even many legends surrounding the Houses founder, Arthur Pendragon. In one of his many tales he led a small party of knights to slay the most powerful Grimm the world had even known. I Grimm so powerful and so large it could devour cities over night. There is even tales that suggest he and his knights were the first to wield dust in combat. Over the Centuries it has become harder and harder to pull fact from fiction but one thing was certain. The during Arthur's rein the Pendragon house was a force to be reckoned with and the heirs to Arthur's name since then have been no different.

And with the most resent Heir to the house Lance Pendragon many changes have come to pass in the house. For against the houses wishes he has taken a Snail faunus woman named Gale to become his wife. Gale was a world famous entertainer known to have the beauty of a goddess and a singing voice to match. Nobody could blame him for falling for her but. With the human faunus wars still fresh in everyone's minds. To say the family was not happy to have one marry in was an understatement to say the least. This was even more true when it came to the heir himself but. The house operated a lot like a monarchy and as the heir to the headship Lance's word was law and no one could question it. Soon after they were wed Gale became pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl that much to the household's dismay shared in her faunus heritage. The Snail Girl Cail Pendragon was born that day and that is where her story began.

* * *

Cail and Pyrrha had decided to move their little talk to Cail's bed so they could both sit. It was clear they were both a little bit on edge with how explosive their conversation had been up to this point but. Cail wanted nothing more then to get this over with and Pyrrha wasn't going to budge until she got what she wanted.

Cail cleared her throat before beginning. "You see Pyrrha, I was born with a lot more aura than a normal person. I hear it runs in the family so it wasn't a strange happening in the household and it would normally be a joyous occasion when somebody like me was born but. My birth didn't really make anyone happy. This was because the family apposed the marriage between my parents they were hoping I would at least be human but. Since that clearly wasn't the case and we're primarily a warrior family they had hoped I would be worthless in combat so they could use me against parents."

"That's horrible! How is it possible that anyone could act so coldly!?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course my parents couldn't stand the idea and so I began my training early. Of course having massive amounts of aura is a great help during harsh training but it isn't enough to make some one a warrior. So from the moment I could hold a sword my father trained me, day in and day out to become the strongest. So nobody could disregard my worth or my claim to the headship in the future." Cail continued.

"Hmm well it worked didn't it? You never lost a single match right?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Sure I became strong but. That was also part of the problem. Once my semblance began to manifest everything started to go down hill." Cail said in a slightly somber tone.

"Why would finding your semblance cause you such grief? What is your semblance anyway? I have never see you use it in combat before?" Pyrrha inquired.

Cail let out a sigh. "You know when people say your better off not knowing some things you should listen to them but whatever. My semblance lets me hear them."

"Huh hear what?" Pyrrha asked in a confused tone.

Cail turned towards Pyrrha and leaned in close to her face. "I can hear everything. I can hear your thoughts and I can see your memories Pyrrha. If I were to make contact with you I could dig even deeper then that."

"What? Don't joke around Cail, there is no way a semblance like that could exist." Pyrrha said whild let out a half hearted chuck.

Cail scoffed before she grabbed ahold of Pyrrha's hand and her aura began to flicker. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them they had an aura like shimmer to them. "Two years ago you got in a fight with your father because he broke your favorite shield. And you still haven't completely gotten over it and since when Nora recently broke one of your shields the memory resurfaced. Yesterday at about 1:00pm Nora took you out shopping in Vale to make up for it and you stopped in front of store selling wedding dresses. This morning you couldn't stop thinking about one of the dresses that you had seen and forgot to brush your teeth. It's been bothering you since you got here. Oh and your breath is fine by the way so you can stop holding it." Cail stated in an almost robotic tone.

Pyrrha's eyes widened dramatically before she pulled herself and her hand away from Cail's grasp. "Cail you, you can really read minds."

"Yep, and with the amount of aura I have at my disposal I can basically run it on auto polite all day long. Since using it has become second nature to me at this point having it turned off makes me feel a little naked to be honest." Cail responded.

After a moment of awkward silence it seems this no information had finally sank in and Pyrrha turned back to Cail. "So, what happened after that Cail? What happened when your semblance manifested?"

"Still want to know huh? Well suit yourself I guess."

* * *

**Notes: **So what did you think? There is more to this back story of course but just couldn't fit it all into one chapter and I kept getting ideas. Most of the first half was unplanned. It just goes to show that some characters have a mind of their own lol. Anyway did you already figure out what her power was or were you surprised? What about her family? I have been teasing it a bit lately and the title is kind of a give away but still. Anyway hope you liked it and look forward to part 2 of this chapter.


	8. Pendragon Part 2

**Notes: This chapter has been updated as of 01/16/2016.**

* * *

**Pendragon Part 2**

For some discovering ones semblance is a day for celebration. It's proof that you're well on you way to becoming a true warrior, a true huntsman. There are many theories as to why semblances take so many different forms despite the fact that they all draw power from the same source. The most widely accepted theory is that if aura is the physical manifestation of our soul than that must mean that a semblance is the physical manifestation of ones self image or personality.

This theory was further reinforced during a study in which scientists gathered together a group of orphaned children who had yet to develop their semblance and placed them in different controlled environments in an attempt to effect the semblances development. The test results shocked many as one subject who was faced with wild and dangerous environment began to heal at incredible rates, then there was one who was forced into a strict time table in which they could only sleep, eat, bathe, or exercises during certain times devolved time warping abilities, and one subject who was in an environment that was difficult to traverse by normal means developed the ability to instantly move form one location to another in the blink of an eye.

These results make us question what possibilities are out there. For example what if there was a child who wanted nothing more than to understand the minds of others?

* * *

**Several Years Earlier**

Cail let out a long sigh. It was clear she was still reluctant to talk about her past but. What ever doubt she had was pushed away as she began to speak. "You see Pyrrha, ever since I was a child all I wanted to be was a hero. I would always listen to my father and the other clansmen as they'd go on and on about their adventures. They would always talk about the mighty beasts they had slain and the many people they'd saved. In their stories everyone was always happy in the end and I always wanted to be like them back then."

"What changed Cail?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Good question, I guess the best answer would be nothing." Cail responded dryly.

Pyrrha gave her a confused look before responding. "What do you mean by nothing?" She asked.

"It's not that anything really changed. It's just that I released how foolish I was." It was clear Pyrrha was still a bit lost so Cail sighed once again before explaining further. "You know my father once told me that in order to become a great hero you must understand the hearts of the people. And you must be able to see through your enemies deceptions. Then and only then will you be able to find your true path. I guess I really took those words to heart because it wasn't long after that, that I began to hear them."

"Hear them? You mean their thoughts?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Bingo! Wow Beauty, brawn, and brains aren't you something." Cail stated in a flat tone causing Pyrrha to glare at her. Ignoring Pyrrha's irritation Cail pressed onward. "It was only a whisper here and there at first but as I got older and my semblance matured I started to hear everything. I found it empowering at first and I was so excited I could wait to show off my new abilities to my father."

"And I'm guessing things didn't go very well?" Pyrrha inquired.

Cail shrugged before going on. "You wouldn't be far off the mark. Father truly was happy for me to have gained such a strong semblance but. He knew I was still too naïve to the true nature of man. He didn't want me to see the truth behind the smiles. He didn't want me to see the way our subjects and even fellow clansmen really viewed my mother and I. So he told me never to use my semblance unless I was left with no other options. He made me swear on my honor to never use it and so I didn't."

Pyrrha looked like she was thinking about something for a moment before asking the question that came to her mind. "Well you're using your semblance now right? So I'm guessing this story isn't over quite yet?"

Cail nodded in agreement. "Right again, though mind you it wasn't until a few years after that. I had already begun taking classes to become a huntress at that point and I also started to enter tournaments to test my skills. Being as amazing as I am I quickly rose to the top of my class. Even without using my semblance I had a knack for predicting my opponent's moves. Everything was fairly smooth sailing until I reached the age of thirteen and it was time for my right of passage ceremony."

"Oh my family has one of those as well. They had me battle an Ursa Major with my bear hands… No pun intended. I remember it being one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. Was your right of passage anything like that?" Phyrrha asked.

Cail chuckled slightly. "Yeah it was kind of like that. We're a warrior family after all so rather than fight a monster we have to choose a fellow clan member to duel. You don't need to win the duel in order to pass you just have to perform as well as they would expect against the opponent you chose."

"That is an interesting ceremony. So who did you chose Cail?" Pyrrha inquired.

Cail let out the longest sigh of all as she slumped backward onto the bed they were sitting on. "You know I never believed in fate. I always felt that the choices that we make are what matters and that when you make the wrong choice its something that you have to live with. I should have never have chosen him…"

* * *

A middle aged man with short brown hair dressed in head to toe in heavy crimson armor finds himself storming down a large hallway made of stone and flanked on one side by stainless glass windows and the other by stone support pillars. A slightly older man with a thick brown beard and similar crimson armor chases after him.

"Don't go Lance it's too dangerous, even for you!" The bearded man shouts.

"I can't brother there are still people in those tunnels!" The younger man responds in a blunt tone without so much as slowing his stride.

The older man quickly picks up his pace and pulls out in front of the younger one to block his path. "It's too far gone Lance, Mountain Glen can't be saved! I don't understand why you won't just listen to reason for once!" The older man shouted.

Finally stopping the younger man huffed before responding. "Reason you say? Is it reasonable to leave hundreds of people to die!?"

"Of course not Lance but what do you plan to do? There are simply too many Grimm already and their panic will only draw more. The sky is swarming with Nevermores and you won't even be able to get a transport ship close. That means fighting through a horde larger than any we have ever faced just to get to those people. Then even if you manage that, how do you plan to get back out?! No matter how you look at it, it's a death trap. So please just give it up!" The older man explained.

"My honor won't allow that. I swore on my sword I would never turn my back on those who needed my help."

"And what about you're family Lance? If anything happens to you, what will Gale and your daughter do!?" The older man argued.

Lance's expression seemed to soften. His expression seemed almost mournful. "Those two are strong. One day Cail will even be stronger than me, I can just feel it so I don't need to worry. With that said I don't intend to die out there. I will fight my way through, save those people, and with any luck be back in time for Cail's coming of age ceremony." His expression changed once again as he reached out and grasped the older mans shoulders. His expression became much sharper. Almost like his eyes could burn a hole right through the man in front of him. "But if the worst does come to pass can I count on you to look after them Uther?"

"What brother I…" The older man stuttered.

"Uther can you do it!?" Lance shouted as his grip tightened.

"Of course I would. I would take care of Cail like she was my own if that is what you wish."

Lances grip fell away and his face lifted into a smile. "I will be counting on you then. I have a small team of volunteers and a ship already waiting for me so I need to be on my way."

"I will ask you once more my brother. Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?" Uther asked.

"No I am afraid there is not." Lance said as he walked away.

"Be safe my brother…" Uther muttered under his breath.

Uther stud there motionless for a few minutes before a small voice called out to him from behind. "Hey uncle Uther was my father just here?" The voice asked him.

Uther quickly turned to see Lances only daughter a young snail faunus girl named Cail. The girl's sudden appearance nearly caused the man to jump but was just able to control himself. It helps that Cail had a tendency to show up when you least expected her, so he had grown use to her. "Ah Cail how long have you been there?"

"Not long I just thought I heard my father's voice over here so I came to check for myself." Cail stated as she began to glance back and forth through the hallway. "I guess he isn't here anymore."

"Yeah you just missed him. He is about to leave on a mission but if you hurry you should be able to catch him before he leaves." Uther told her secretly hoping that seeing his daughter might get him to change his mind about leaving.

Cail shook he head in response. "No that's quite alright its not that important anyway. Besides there is something I wanted to talk to you about as well uncle!" Cail said in an exited voice.

"Oh what would that be Cail?" Uther asked while trying to hide his own disappointment.

"You know how my right of passage is coming up soon right uncle!?" Cail asked.

The question caused Uther to raise an eyebrow. "Yes dear what of it?"

Cail began to grin widely. "Well…" Cail took a moment to breath deeply before going on. "I was totally wondering if you would be my dueling partner for the trial and I know you're busy and all but it would be totally awesome if you could make the time to help a girl out and battle me in armed combat!" Cail declared in a single breath.

"Wait slow it down child, are you asking this old man to be your dueling partner?" Uther asked clearly confused by the girl's behavior.

"Yes I am uncle! Please, will you do it!? Cail responded.

"Well I don't mind but, why ask me? I mean as long as it's somebody who has pasted the trial themselves it counts so wouldn't somebody closer to your own age be a better partner?"

"Nobody close to my age is a challenge anymore uncle! I mean how am I to demonstrate my elite skills properly if I my partner isn't up to snuff and just gets knocked out in the first five minutes!?" She asked in a serious tone.

"And you think this old man will be a more worthy adversary" He asks he while stifling a chuckle.

"Oh come on uncle, I know you and dad are the best warriors in the clan! Since I can't ask dad to do it that makes you my best option right!" Cail explains.

"Very well but be warned that I can't hold back in these types of trials." Uther declares.

The exited look on Cail's face only grows more intense. "That's what I am counting on uncle!"

"Quite confident aren't we Cail? I look forward to seeing just how much you have grown then. By the way what did you want to see your father about anyway?" Uther asks.

"Oh I just wanted to thank him for the early birthday present." Cail said as she motions to a large crimson sword attached to her hip.

Uther's eyes widened when the sword came into view. "Is that family sword!?" The man shouted in a mix of shook and disbelief. "Lance must also be very confident you will pass if he has given you that already." Uther said these words knowing that the family sword was more than just a sword. It was a symbol of the clan's headship. Passing the sword on was normally only done when the head of the clan has chosen to step down or was no longer fit for the position. This early passing was an ill omen if he ever seen one.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Wait Cail how do you know what your father and uncle were talking about if you weren't there?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Hey don't sweat the small details would you." Cail responds while giving Pyrrha a small shrug.

"It just doesn't make any since is all I'm saying. And it's kind of strange that you recall everything in such detail as well." Pyrrha pointed out.

Cail let out an annoyed sigh before responding. "What do you want to tell this story!? By all means go ahead if you want to so badly!"

"What, no I'm sorry for interrupting. I just… never mind." Pyrrha said.

"That's better!" Cail cheered.

"So you challenged your uncle to a duel?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep." Cail said without elaborating.

"Did that not go well then?" Pyrrha asked trying to get the conversation going again.

"Nope." Cail responded in a flat tone.

Now sure Cail was doing it intentionally Pyrrha decided to address the matter directly. "Do you think you can give me a few more details then that?"

"I thought you didn't like it being so detailed? And didn't you just say you were done telling me how to tell my story?" Cail retorted.

"I… I umm…"

Cail began to crack up and chuckle. "Gees, I'm just messing with you red lighten up! The truth is I was there the whole time. I just didn't think uncle needed to know that is all. A few days passed after that without major incident and my trail was close at hand. There was no sign of my father so it was decided that the trial would be held without him and the day finally came."

* * *

**Several Years Earlier Day of the Trail**

The whole Pendragon Clan was pouring into the arena they usually used for important events and the coming of age ceremony being one of the most common. Both Cail and her uncle had already made their way into the center of the arena to take their starting positions. The arena itself was a large circular open air stadium made of wood and stone with banners of crimson and gold hung from stands and support pillars. Cail and Uther nodded to each other before stepping away from the center to stand on opposite sides of the massive arena where they would wait for the rest of the clan members to make their way into the stands above.

Cail looked around to take in her surroundings. She had been to a few of these trials before but this was the first time she had been in the arena herself. She couldn't help but think that the arena was far too large for a one on one duel. Even with nearly the whole clan attending the event the stands were less than half full. Perhaps it was made this way assuming the Clan would grow much larger. She thought to herself.

Noticing Cail's wondering eyes Uther called out to Cail. "Are you nervous Cail?" He asked.

Pushing those thoughts away Cail's eyes quickly focused on the man standing before her. When her uncle had said he wasn't going to hold back it seemed like he had really meant it. Between his heavy armaments and his hardened expression Cail could tell he was ready take whatever she could dish out and give it back ten fold. His crimson armor was covered in thick steal plating and was well maintained. A massive claymore sword with a crimson hilt and a dragon etched along the blade adorned his back.

Cail was snapped out of her thoughts as a horn bellowed throughout the arena. Knowing the horn meant the duel had begun. Cail drew her sword and got into a fighting stance with both hands griping the hilt tightly. "No uncle, I couldn't be more ready for this." Cail declared.

Uther let out a light chuckle before responding. "I hope that's really true Cail because here I come!" He shouted while drawing his own sword out from behind his back with a single hand and breaking into a charge heading directly for Cail. The way he moved reminded her of a rampaging bull.

Cail quickly shifted her stance to take up a more defensive one and remained in place waiting for her opponent to come to her. Which that didn't take very long since a moment later and Cail's massive brute of an uncle had already gotten her within striking distance. And once he did Uther hoisted his large sword above his head and immediately slammed it back down with thunderous force. Without missing a beat Cail moved her blade in line with the incoming sword. She knew she couldn't block such an attack but that wasn't the plan. She used her sword to guide the blade off course while leaping to the right in order to side step the attack. Cail's plan succeeded causing the blade to slam into the ground beside her throwing up large chunks of dirt and grass in every direction.

Cail moved her arms over her face to protect from the flying soil and right before the dirt clouding the air had settled her uncle was on the attack once again. He spun around to swing his blade wide and level with her neck. Cail quickly dunked under the attack and lounged forward with her own blade extended towards her attacker's chest. He quickly spun around again and struck Cail's blade with his own throwing her off balance and moved in to deliver a savage knee to her chest. Cail's back arched and she could feel her lunch try to make its escape as her aura flared and she was knocked up into air. The moment she managed to force her stomach back down she glanced up to see Uther's blade coming down on top of her. She quickly spun in mid air and raised her blade to meet his own and when she blocked the follow up strike from her uncle's blade it slam her into the ground below with enough force to make her ears ring.

Uther lifted his sword off of Cail and hoisted it over his shoulder. "You have good reflexes Cail but you're a bit too eager, it makes you reckless." Uther explained and his expression seemed to dip slightly as he said these words. "I guess you must have gotten that trait from your father."

Cail began to grin as she picked herself up off the ground and hoisted her weapon up into a fighting stance. "I am his daughter after all!"

"You want to keep going do you? You know you have done well enough already? We could just call it a day here." Uther offered.

Cail shook her head. "No way uncle, not when I finally found an opponent worth fighting. Just tell me one thing, is it ok if I go all out?" Cail asked as her aura flashed and her eyes began to glow.

"I see you also got his stubbornness as well. And what do you mean by go all out? Don't tell me you have been holding back on my account?" Uther said while chuckling and lifting his sword off of his shoulder and gripping it firmly with both hands. "Very well Cail but, don't blame me if you get yourself hurt!" Uther shouted as she charged at Cail once again.

Cail side stepped Uther's first attack and began to rapidly back peddle to put space between them. "I thought you were a snail not a rabbit Cail. Now I'm all confused." Uther taunted as he charged after her once again. Along the way he lowered the blade of his sword until it was grinding along the ground and once he closed the distance he ripped the blade up out of the ground throwing dirt and top soil towards Cail. Cail closed her eyes to avoid getting anything stuck inside and made no effort to avoid the incoming dirt. The dirt covered her face and blocked her vision and the force of the impacted caused her to stagger and lose her balance. Uther almost instantly made his way behind the blinded girl and sung for her back. Cail spun in place to throw off some of the dirt and quickly stepped out of the way of the attack just seconds before she would have been struck and quickly went back in for the counter attack. She took a firm step forward thrust her blade directly for Uther's neck. Seeing the attack coming Uther back peddled out of the way just in time to get a light shaving.

"It seems you have learned a new trick or two haven't you Cail?" Uther asked while rubbing his neck. "Is this your semblance perhaps?"

"That's right uncle I discovered it a few years ago during training with father." Cail responded.

"A few years ago you say? Why is it that I am only now hearing about this?" Uther inquired.

"Father told me not to use it." Cail clarified.

"Why would Lance tell you not to use your semblance? What on earth does it do?" Uther asked a mix of worry and curiosity clear in his voice now.

"I think he was just too afraid uncle." Cail answered as if it was a matter of fact.

"Afraid? Lance was never the type to be afraid of anything. What was that boy afraid of Cail?" Uther probed.

Cail whipped the last bits of dirt from her face and turned towards the crowed and began to stare them down. "If I had to wager a guess, he was afraid of them." Disembodied voices shot through Cail's mind as she spoke these words. "What's Uther doing down there?" "This freak couldn't be that tuff." "Finish her already Uther!" "What does Lance see in that faunus seductress?" "What are they talking now!? Come on I came here for a fight!" Cail's hand began to shake and her expression twisted in anger and confusion.

Noticing Cail's change of mode Uther decided to press further. "Cail what's the matter?" He inquired with worry creeping into his voice.

Cail let out a deep sigh before turning to face Uther once again. "You know I have heard whispers before but this is the first time I have heard them so clearly. I didn't know it had become this bad. Or perhaps I've always known and just pushed it to the back of my mind hoping it would get better."

"Cail what are you talking about?" Uther asked.

"I'm sorry uncle, today I will prove my worth as a member of the Pendragon household no matter what it takes!" Cail shouted as she raised her sword charged towards the unsuspecting warrior.

Uther's eyes widened as he suddenly found himself on the defensive. He quickly took a step back and swung his blade at the approaching snail girl only to have her narrowly avoid contact by dipping a hair's length under it. Uther pick on of his legs up to strike her in the face but again she dodged the strike and rolled under his legs knocking the other one out from under him knocking him over. As he fell to the ground he stabbed his sword into the dirt to stabilize him and used it as a pivot point to flip over it and land back on his feet facing his attacker.

Cail was already on top of him though delivering strike after strike to every unguarded location on Uther's body. Uther reared back in pain as his aura flared wildly. Each attack he used would narrowly miss and every time he would try to block she would strike past it with easy. If he tried to dodge she would already be on top of him and if he tried a faint attack Cail wouldn't react at all. "Cail how are you doing this?!" He asked in a uneasy tone.

"Can't you tell uncle?" Cail asked as she raised her sword again.

Uther steadied himself and prepared to counter one of her attacks with one of his own but was interrupted by Cail's words. "Right shoulder!"

Uther froze in place as he heard the words. "What did you just say?"

"You were going to counter attack right? You were aiming for my right shoulder. Then if I blocked it you were going to try and deliver a kick to my lower left leg to throw me off balance. If I had dodged it you would have pressed your attack and waited for an opening."

"Cail what your doing it, it couldn't be?"

"Like I said I'm sorry uncle but I can't lose this fight!" Cail shouted before spinning in the air and delivering a savage round house kick to Uther's head throwing him across the arena and knocking him out cold.

The arena instantly fell into dead silence for several minutes after that. Well at least it was for most but for Cail it was a whirlwind of every negative emotion she had ever seen. And the respect she had hopped to gain was nowhere to be found. Instead there was only more fear and hatred. "Why?"

* * *

"So you wanted to beat the best member of the clan in order to prove you belonged with them but it ended up alienating you instead?" Pyrrha inquired.

"That's right and that's not even the worst of it. There were many who believed uncle let me win the fight. Fixing the right of passage is considered to be very dishonorable in our clan. So after that battle I was faced with challenge after challenge by just about every young man and woman in the clan. Half of them knew how strong I was and were looking to prove their own strength. The rest were those who hated me and my mother and just wanted to show the clan that my duel was rigged by besting me in combat. It was a total mess." Cail explained.

"Couldn't you just turn down the duels?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nope I couldn't do that. If I turned them down it would show weakness. It would put both mine and my uncle's honor into question. So I had to just suck it up and keep fighting until there were no more challengers. After awhile of that the fatigue was finally getting to me though. I was up against an opponent that I had bested many times before and I would normally have no trouble dealing with him but. I was just so tired I couldn't even see straight. They managed to land a punched directly in my face. Man did it hurt." Cail said motion to her cheek.

"Did you lose?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not quite. As it turns out when the fist made contact with my face I was transmitted his feelings at that moment. That guy really didn't like me so he was feeling all kinds of positive emotions as he struck me down. Punching me in the face to him was like getting off for the first time in a month." Cail explained while chuckling.

"I don't really need that detail Cail?" Pyrrha said as her face turned red.

Cail began to laugh as she rapped an arm around Pyrrha and pulled her in close. "Ah how cute are we feeling all embarrassed now? Well this detail is important. It was the first time I realized the joy that comes with being a punching bag. The first time I found out about the pleasure that is pain. Speaking of which it was also about that time that I joined the white fa…" Cail cut her sentence short and seemed to freeze in place for moment.

Noticing Cail's strange behavior Pyrrha addressed her. "Cail what's wrong?"

Without saying a word Cail unwrapped herself from Pyrrha and got up from her seat on the bed and made her way over to the door. "I was just thinking it's about time that I let him in. He has been sitting out there for some time now."

"Huh what are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked with confusion clear in her voice.

Cail quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open causing Pyrrha to jump in surprise when Cardin fell into the room. Cail leaned down to Cardin and looked him in the eyes. "Hey dear, you hear everything that you needed to hear or shall I go on?"


	9. Cardin's Morning

**Cardin's Morning**

The alarm next to Cardin's bed begins to sound and instantly gets silenced by Cardin as he shuffles out of his bed. Cardin rubs the sand out of his eyes and glances around the room. Cardin sees that the rest of his team is still sound-asleep. Normally he would be annoyed by his team's laziness but couldn't really blame them today. Despite how they look none of them are really the type to stay up late and they stayed up almost all night waiting on him. He felt bad for blowing them off after coming home last night but. His mind was in chaos after everything that happened.

Cardin has never been much of a morning person himself but he has always made it a point to get up early. He had grown up with several rowdy brothers none of which were early risers' ether. So the morning was the only time he could count on getting anything done. In this case it would be finding out what Cail has been hiding from him. She pulled an unexpected or should I say a few unexpected moves last night but. He was not going to let her get the better of him again.

Cardin cleaned himself up before slipping on his uniform and slipping out of his dorm room. He glanced back at his sleeping teammates one last time. "I will be sure to tell you guys everything as soon as I can." He then closed the door and made his way out of the first year dorms.

* * *

Cardin soon found himself at the entrance to the second year dorms. He felt strange just going inside like this. After all even though the second year dorms were right next door he never had a reason to venture inside before. As he walked in calmed down slightly as he realized it wasn't much different then their own dorms. About the only noticeable difference was the mission boards set up around the dorm. These boards had open missions that the students could take on at their own discursion for extra credit. The boards here had a lot more types of missions than in the first year dorm and the difficulty of the missions was far greater.

Cardin stepped away from the board shaking his head. "What am I doing? Get focused Cardin, you have to go see Cail." Cardin began walking down the hallway until he reached a set of rooms and he realized one little problem. He had no idea which room belonged to team CRUS. All the doors looked the same with no indication which team had which room. He remembered there being some kind of charter in the first year wing that had that information but he never bothered to read it and couldn't remember where they kept theirs. "I guess I will just have to try and find the second year charter." Cardin said with a shrug.

Cardin walked the halls of the dorm for awhile without finding anything resembling what he was looking for. "Dang it! Isn't this sort of stuff supposed to be in an easy to spot location? I guess I will just have to fight my male instincts and ask for directions." He then scans around the halls and indeed a few early risers were now swarming the halls. "Alright all I have to do is ask one of these guys, surely with how infamous Cail is somebody will know where her nest is."

After a few minutes it was clear it was going to be harder than he thought. The second your students were all ether in a half asleep daze or too wired on caffeine to pay him any mind. When he did manage to get some of their attention he would often be hit with a glare that told him they were in no mood to talk to him. He couldn't image why they were looking at him like that but, most of them were faunus. "I don't think I will ever understand how those animals think. I guess I am one to talk though, I don't understand what I am thinking anymore ether." Cardin thought to himself.

Cardin now slugs his way down the hallway feeling defeated. "I can't believe nobody will tell me where their room is. It's like they think I am up to something wicked. I am not saying I am above going on a panty raid in a girls dorm room but. What would even be the point if the girl in question would probably just give me some if I asked? Come to think of it, I have heard rumors of her going commando. So does she even wear underwear? I wouldn't put it past that pervert to walk around all day without any.." Cardin stopped for a moment realizing the direction his thoughts were going and promptly smashed his head against the nearest wall to quell them. "Ok Cardin, I need you to focus! Since it has come to this I will just have to find somebody who looks weak and force them to spill the beans!"

Then Cardin heard a familiar voice. The voice was quite almost frightened and had a slight accent to it. He new this voice all too well though he had not heard it in some time. "Cardin? Are you ok?"

Cardin turned around to see a brown haired rabbit faunus standing behind him. The girl looked very uneasy with her eyes darting back and forth refusing to make contact with this own. "Hello Velvet it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Ya." She said weakly. "What are you doing here in the second year dorm Cardin?"

"I am looking for the dorm room of Team CRUS. You wouldn't happen to know how to find it would you?"

"Team CRUS?" Velvet shouted. "Why? What business do you have with them so early in the morning?"

"Well I don't really think it's any of your business but. I just need to have a talk with their leader Cail."

Velvet raised an eyebrow at the mention of Cail's name. Of course Velvet has heard the rumors that two infamous team leaders had become an item but. To Velvet, Cardin has always been your typical racist bully. The idea that him of all people could be dating a faunus and Cail the Snail no less made no since to her. She was happy to have had Cardin off of her ass for a few weeks but. It still kind of annoyed her that its he has the nerve to date a faunus despite all the crap he has put her and other members of her kind through.

"Alright Cardin I will tell you where Cail's dorm is." Velvet said while crossing her arms.

"Really? That's great! So where is it!?"

"First you need to apologize!" Velvet said while huffing.

"I'm sorry?" Cardin said more in confusion then as an apology. "Wait a minute. Why do I have to apologize to you!? This makes no since!"

Velvet's annoyance quickly became apparent on her face. "Oh like you don't know! For months you have been messing with me because I am a faunus and now that you have a faunus girlfriend you think were cool!? I don't even know why I am bothering to talk to you, I am leaving!" Velvet said as she turned to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" Cardin said as he reached out and grabbed Velvets wrist.

Velvet swung around to glare at him. "What!" She shouted causing Cardin to stumble slightly at the sight of the normally timid rabbit girl hitting him with such a hateful expression. He couldn't help but wonder where this backbone had been hiding the last few months. If she had shown it sooner he probably would have left her alone.

"I am…*mumble*"

"You are what Cardin." Velvet said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm very sorry for how I treated you!" Cardin blurted out as he bowed his head slightly. Cardin noticed Velvets expression lift a bit. "So can you tell me where their dorm room is?"

"Hmm no."

"What why not!?"

"Well I am just not buying that you're really sorry."

"Why you little peace of…" Cardin was clearly bothered but managed to stop himself before he snapped at her. "What I mean is I am deeply sorry for everything that I have done and promise I won't do it ever again." He said as he got down on his needs and bowed drawing a couple of funny glances and giggles from passing students.

After a moment of hearing nothing but giggling he decided to lift his head to look at the rabbit faunus hovering above him. She had a hand over her mouth in what looked like an attempt to hold back laughter. "Hey I am being serious here!"

Velvet then completely lost it. She gripped her stomach and began to laugh hard. Causing Cardin to jump to his feet with his face painted red in embarrassment. He opened his mouth to shout at the girl who forced him into this situation but was interrupted as she began to speak through the laughter. "Sorry that's just the funniest thing I have seen in some time. Team CRUS's room is on the second floor room 202. Anyway tell Cail hi for me." Velvet said as she walked away while still chuckling.

Cardin let out a long sigh. "I will never understand faunus, or girls for that matter. They are all just seemed crazy at this point. Whatever lets just go see Cail, I have wasted too much time as it is."

Cardin then made his way up the stairs towards the Team CRUS dorms but on the way he notices a familiar red headed Amazon heading in the same direction ahead of him. "Is that Pyrrha Nikos? What is she doing in the second year dorm? Maybe she is making a booty call with some guy? If she can be into a guy like Jaune Ark she probably didn't have very high standards." Cardin thought to himself.

Cardin's eye brows lift when she sees her stop in front of his destination and knock on the door. "Huh, what does Pyrrha want with Team CRUS? They don't see like the type of girl's she would hang out with." Cardin wondered. He choose to stay behind the corner and find out. Pyrrha knocked a few more times finally gaining a response Cardin listened in to hear the conversation unfold.

"Can't a girl just sleep in on a weekend?! Who is there!?" Cardin heard the voice of Cail shout out.

"Cail is that you? It's me Pyrrha Nikos I want to talk to you about that sparing match we had the other day."

"Oh not this again I told you, you won that sparing match fair and square Miss Nikos now can't you just drop it."

"No I can't just drop it! Why did you hold back in that fight?! I know you weren't giving it your all!"

"Oh and how do you know that Miss Nikos? Have you ever seen me fight before that?"

"Yes I have!"

"What, when?"

"Four years ago during the junior huntsmen competition! Your Cail Pendragon right!? I thought you looked familiar but I couldn't remember until last night." Once Pyrrha finished she heard stomping and rumbling on the other side of the door coming towards her. Suddenly the door swung open and a panicked looking Cail emerged from inside.

"Pendragon!? Did I hear that right!?" Cardin thought to himself.

Cardin then heard stomping and rumbling coming from the other side of the door. The door suddenly swung open revealing a uncharacteristically panicked Cail. He then watched as Cail clamed a hand over Pyrrha's mouth and he noticed her begin to gaze back and forth through the hallway telling him that nobody was supposed to hear that. So he dunked behind the corner before she noticed him. He then heard Pyrrha being pulled into the room and the sound of the door locking behind her.

"Now this is interesting." Cardin thought so he made his way over to the door and listened as hard as her could.

* * *

Some time later and Cardin is sitting with his back turned to the door. He is lost in thought over everything that he has heard so far. He had no idea that Cail had such a past and he didn't expect it. And that semblance of hers, he couldn't believe that such abilities really exist but it would explain a lot of her odd behaviors. "She did always get annoyed when I would think bad things about her. Come to think of it, if she can read my mind she knows how much I hate faunus right? Why would she go after somebody like me then? Is she trying to prove a point or maybe she is just that big of a miscast? Ah this is making my head hurt." Cardin complained as he leaned back against the door.

He then refocused on the conversation at hand. "Ah how cute are we feeling all embarrassed now? Well this detail is important. It was the first time I realized the joy that comes with being a punching bag. The first time I found out about the pleasure that is pain. Speaking of which it was also about that time that I joined the white fa…"

"Wait is she about to talk about the White Fang? Why did she stop?! Come on I want to hear about that!" Cardin thought right before the door propping him up is pulled open sending him falling backward into the room. He is stunned for a moment and when he realizes what just happened his eyes are locked in contacted with Cail's. "Oh crap!" He thought.

"Hey dear, you hear everything that you needed to hear or shall I go on?" Cail said while giving him her usual wicked smile.


	10. Time to Talk

**Notes: This chapter has been updated on the 11/09/15 to add more detail and fix grammar and spelling errors.**

* * *

**Time to Talk**

Cardin Winchester has always been a little more nosy then he would like to emit but it has often worked in his advantage, after all it's better to know your enemy then to be ignorant of them but. For the first time he has been cot in the act. He has just been discovered while listening in on Cail's and Pyrrha's conversation about Cail's past when Cail through open the door he was leaning against. Cardin froze as Cail glanced down at him with a smile. She then grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the center of the room. His eyes were now locked with Cail's and he finally understands what it means to be a deer in the headlights.

Cail then leaned down to speak with Cardin. "Well Cardin? Don't you have anything you want to say?" She inquired.

"I… I don't know what you mean." Cardin replied rubbing his neck in uncertainty.

"You and I both know that's not true Cardin." Cail retorted before placing a hand on his cheek causing Cardin to instinctively jerk away. Cail looked down at her hand and back at Cardin's fearful expression. Cail's expression hardened as she turned towards Pyrrha. "Now then Pyrrha, at the risk of sounding a bit rude, I feel that I have told you what you wanted to know and so I think it's time you leave."

Pyrrha nodded as she sat up from the bed and made her way to the door. She said no words as she stepped out and closed the door behind her. She didn't feel the need to, because she understood that nothing she could have said would have helped in that situation. Once out of ear shot of team CRUS's room Pyrrha let out a audible sigh. "I hope everything will be alright between those two. They really do seem to care about each other but I don't think ether of them is ready to emit that." As she exited the second year dorms she nearly bumped into Glynda Goodwitch as she made her way inside.

Glynda noticed Pyrrha and turned to address her. "Hello Miss Nikos, what brings you to the second year dorm?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh just visiting a friend. How about yourself, if I recall your classes should be starting soon?" Pyrrha responded.

"Official school business, I just need to collect a certain student and bring them to see the Headmaster. It shouldn't take longer then a few minutes but. In case I run long could you inform my class of the delay?" Glynda requested.

"I see, of course Miss Goodwitch. Now I should probably be on my way." Pyrrha said while giving her instructor a quick bow. She then made haste back towards the first year dorms.

"Such a promising student she is. Almost reminds me of myself when I was her age. She is nothing at all like the troublemaker I have been sent to gather. Honestly I still don't understand why Ozpin lets her stay. I do wonder who this friend of hers is though. I do hope Miss Nikos is not getting involved with the wrong crowd." She thought to herself before entering the building.

* * *

Cail stud silently watching the door to her dorm room until she was sure Pyrrha was long gone. Satisfied Cail then turned back towards her dumbstruck companion Cardin and began to give him an intense glare causing him to flinch. "Well what are you so afraid of Cardin?"

Cardin straitened himself and returned the glare. "What do you think Cail? This whole time you have been in my head haven't you? You have been manipulating me right?!"

"Oh please, I have been doing no such thing Cardin! I mean why you would even think that is beyond me!" Cail retorted while waving her arms dismissively.

Seeming to ignore Cail's statement Cardin began to think out loud. "It all makes since now that I think about it. How you always seem to know everything. How you knew I would read your message when we first met. How you knew about all my personal information despite it being our first meeting."

Cail rolled her eyes and groaned. "Alright, that may be true but I didn't do anything to harm you did I!? And it's not like I am lying to you now. So why are you acting like I tricked you some how!?"

"How do I know I am not being tricked? How am I to know how much of you, how much of us has been a lie!?" Cardin questioned.

"What, what are you on about!?" Cail shouted in response. "His mind is all over the place now, I have no idea what he's thinking. Could he be doing it on purpose?" Cail thought to herself.

Cardin grabbed Cail by the arm pulling her out of her own world and looked stared directly into her tired dark green eyes. "You know don't you? You know about my family? You know why I hate the faunus so much and you knew that from the very beginning right?"

Cail could feel the waves of mixed emotions flooding into her from physical contact causing her to lose focus. "Ya, yes so what? You're not the only person with problems Cardin."

Cardin released his grip on Cail's arm and pulled himself to his feet. "I want to know what you want from me?! Why are making me feel this way!?" He shouted before he reached out and grabbed a hold of Cail's shoulders. "You want the truth Cail!? Yes, I am afraid! I am very afraid, and I always have been. I know I can't trust you but I can't stop myself anymore! I know what I want and to hell with everything else!"

A look of confusion came over Cail's face. "Wait what are you trying to say? Are you saying that that you li…" Cail's words died in her throat as their escape route was completely cut off. Cardin pulled Cail in and all but forced their lips together. Cail's instincts told her to push him away, to punch him in the kidney or deck him in the jaw but she couldn't. Her arms had no strength and mind for once was blank. So instead she rapped her arms around his waist and tried to resist the rush of desire building within her. She could finally feel Cardin's wind storm of emotions pouring into her through their connection. It was a twisted mix of emotion with both passion and loathing fueling his actions and in turn Cail's. It was at times like this that Cail was glad for her semblance.

After what seemed lie the longest minute of their lives they finally broke their vigorous lip lock. Cail could tell they both wanted more but she was about at her limit. So she pulled her head away from Cardin. "Cardin, look I'm sorry about not being up front with you, really I am but. Surely you understand why I did it, don't you?"

Cardin looked slightly disappointed that they had broken contact but he didn't protest. "I'm sorry too. I know how much trouble your powers have given you. From now on I swear I will trust you more but. In return I expect you to stop hiding things from me, you got that?"

"Are you sure your ok with that Cardin. You may end up dragged into some serious trouble if I tell you everything? When my past comes back to haunt me, it won't be a little rain. It will be a down pour." Cail warned.

"I don't care! I can handle myself and I am not letting you dive into trouble alone!" Cardin said as he moved his hands to ether side of Cail's face.

The edges of Cail's mouth began to curl upward until they took the form of her trademarked wicked grin. "Cardin I… Need you to hide!"

"Wait, what!?" Cardin responded before being pushed backward into a nearby closet and being shut in. "Cail what's up!?" He asked while he banged on the closet door.

"Shhhhh! I will explain later just meet me at your dorm room after your classes today." Cail said in a whispered voice and a finger pressed to her lips.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

The knocking on Cail's door was followed by the familiar voice of Glynda Goodwitch. "Cail it's me Professor Goodwitch, Headmaster Ozpin wishes to see you again."

Cail makes her way over to the door and opens it to let her in. "Hello Glynda how have you been?"

"Cail I have told you its Professor Goodwitch not Glynda." Glynda takes a moment to look around the room. "Was there anyone else here? I thought I heard voices."

"What? No just me. You probably just heard me talking to myself. I do that some times." Cail said jokingly.

Glynda gave Cail a strange look before exiting the room and beckoning Cail to come along. "Lets go I have classes to teach and Ozpin can't be left waiting ether."

"I'm coming!" Cail shouted as she exited the room closing the door behind her.

Watching the door shut Cardin began to talk to himself. "Man what was that all about? I guess she didn't want to get a lecture for being alone with a boy in her dorm room." Cardin thought about it for a moment before turning red. "I guess we would be deserving of such a lecture wouldn't we? I guess I shouldn't talk then." Cardin realized he was still stuffed into the cramped space of the closet and figured now was a good a time as any to step out. As he pushed the door open he felt a snag, not thinking much of it he continued to press the door open with a pop. The sound of a heavy metal object striking the ground could be heard from behind him causing him to spin around to see the source of the sound.

Cardin stepped back in to the closet to retrieve the fallen object and he found it rapped up in a piece of fine silk cloth. He pulled the silk away to reveal a large sheathed double edge sword. It was even longer than his weapon and just as heavy. It was also very ornate but it was clearly made for combat. Cardin could make out a dragon design etched along the edge of the blade. "Wow could this be Cail's sword? How does she even handle a blade like this? Hmm looks pricy, Cail probably wouldn't want anyone messing around with this thing." Cardin thought to himself before rewrapping the blade and returning it to its resting spot.

Finally for the first time Cardin was in Cail's room and alone with his thoughts. So his eyes instinctively began to glance around the room. Four beds lined the corners of the room each belonging to a different member of team CRUS. One bed was covered in parts and tools, another was draped in black and green sheets and several band posters hung from the wall above it. Then there were the last two beds. Both of them looked fairly normal. He had to guess that the one that Cail and Pyrrha were sitting on before must be Cail's. "Come to think of it all the members of team CRUS were girls right? I would have thought a girl's dorm room would have been cleaner." He thought to himself before shaking his head. "As much as I want to look around I should really get out of here before any of Cail's teammates catch me here." Cardin quickly made his way to the door and left the dorm room behind.

* * *

Cail was quickly rushed from her dorm to headmaster Ozpin's tower office and left there with one parting message from Goodwitch. "I have classes to attend to so it will just be the two of you today but. I warn you Cail, if you do anything funny I will find out and you will pay the price. Do I make myself clear?" After receiving a nod from Cail Glynda went on her way without another word.

With that Cail moved her focus toward the coffee junky of a Headmaster in front of her. "So what did you call me up here for Ozpin?" Ozpin seemed to pay her question little mind as he skimmed through a few files at his desk stopping only to take a sip from his signature coffee mug. Annoyance begins to set in as Cail raises her voice. "Ozpin are you listening!?"

Ozpin glances over to the reddening snail girl before setting the files down on his desk between the two of them. "So Cail, do you have anything new to report?" He asks in a calm almost soothing voice.

Cail raises an eyebrow at this question. "I'm not sure what you're expecting me to tell you Oz. I just gave you a report this morning didn't I? What could have chanced since then?"

Ozpin's expression and tone become more serious when he response. "Well you could start by being more open about what you have found out so far. Why are you withholding information from me Cail?"

"I don't know what you're on about Oz." Cail says dismissively while leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Oh, then tell me Cail. Why is it that you have so how managed to discover White Fang agents inside Beacon but, for some reason have failed to give me any details pertaining to their identity? Care to explain this Cail?" Ozpin inquires.

Cail lets out a sigh before presenting her wrists to Ozpin. "Fine you got me, go ahead take me away."

Ozpin griped the bridge of his nose. "Cail I didn't bring you here to play games. Now, why are you hiding this from me?"

"Because I know how you are. And that means I know if you knew who they were, you could fly off the handle and end up scaring them away. I need them here for my plan to work. You choose be for this job because you thought I was the best suited for doing it right? So why don't you just trust my judgment?" Cail retorted.

"And this plan of yours involves endangering the lives of your fellow students? I understand that sacrifices are some times needed to win a war but. For the time being we are at peace and must do all we can to protect that peace and the lives of our people."

"Ozpin your students can handle themselves, that's why they are here. Besides didn't you once say that you would believe in me?" Cail asked while giving him a smirk.

"I am not a perfect man Cail, I have made many mistakes. And perhaps trusting this task to you was one of them but. If you truly believe this is the best course of action then I will allow it." Then Ozpin's expression softened. "This is not quite what I had in mind when I recruited you but. I will believe in you Cail. I know you have a good and righteous heart even if you don't believe it yourself."

"There you go again. Good and righteous heart? It still sounds so strange to hear somebody to use those words to describe me. And it's also hard to believe that I have been here over a year now." Cail said with a slight melancholy in her voice.

Ozpin chuckled slightly before speaking. "Indeed I still remember the day you first walked into my office like it was yesterday. What a mess you were."

* * *

**One Year Earlier**

**Ozpin the Headmaster of Beacon Academy was sat at his desk intently looking over a student record in his hands. His attention moved towards the door of his office when the ding of his elevator told him that his next interview had arrived. Ozpin ran a large school that received thousands of applicants each year, so of course it was not common practice for him to interview each new student individually before accepting them into the academy but he would in very special cases. The form of Glynda Goodwitch soon filled the frames of his classes as she stepped out of the elevator and into the office. And she led a young snail faunus girl behind her. And for lack of a better term the girl looked like a total train wreck. Her cloths and hair were in disarray. Her skin was pale and he hadn't seen somebody look so tired since Dr. Oobleck one of his professors ran out of his special coffee brew.**

**Glynda motioned for the girl to sit down and she made her way to the chair directly in front of Ozpin. After making herself comfortable she opened her mouth to speak. Her voice was scratchy and reeked of nervousness but was nothing if not polite. "Hello Headmaster Ozpin. I am Cail Xiong, you wanted to meet me?"**

**"Indeed Miss Cail Xiong I wanted to ask you a few quick questions about your calcifications." Cail nodded giving Ozpin the go ahead to begin. "Alright, first of all why did you want to attend Beacon?"**

**The snail girl shifted around in her seat. "Umm, I hear you train the best huntsmen in the world here. I want to be a huntress sir."**

**Ozpin smiles slightly before continuing. "I am sure you do but, what makes you think you have what it takes to be a huntress?"**

**"To be honest with you I don't really think I do sir. What I mean is that to most a huntsman is a hero of justice. Somebody you can always count on to do the right thing and help those in need. I'm not much of a hero and I can be a bit selfish at times but I know I can fight. Fighting is all I am good at, all I have ever been good at and I need to make a living some how. I can't always be a burden to others and a huntress is my best bet sir." Cail responded.**

**The smile on Ozpin's face dropped and was replaced with a more serious expression. "That is a very realistic answer and though I wouldn't say its wrong it is a little bit sad." Ozpin takes a moment to clear his throat before asking his next question. "So tell me Cail Pendragon what makes somebody like you think that way?"**

**Cail jumps up from her seat in shock and her aura reflexively begins to run wild. "What did you just say, how do you know that name?!"**

**"I will admit your fake transcripts were really well made. Whoever put them together for you knew what they were doing. With that said I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy and I am always on the look out for young talents such as yourself so there is no way I wouldn't recognize you. The question is why would you go to the trouble of hiding your true identity when the Pendragon name would be more then enough to give you credibility?" Ozpin inquired.**

**Cail remained silent and looked away from Ozpin. Ozpin then pulled out a set of documents. "Not feeling talkative? Well I suppose it's a good thing that I went ahead and had your real transcripts sent to me. And after looking through them a few times I can see why you felt the need to hide. Even though until more recently your records have been nothing but excellent, as of late they have become quite troubling to say the least." He then flipped through them to page labeled as health history. According to this you had been suffering from an extreme case of depression and had been exhibiting self destructive behavior. It also says here." He said while flipping a few more pages. "That you have been missing for the last two years and never finished your training. So with that in mind I will ask again, why do you want to attend my school Miss Pendragon?"**

**Cail leaned back in her chair and all illusion of manners seemed to disappear as her feet came up onto Ozpin's desk. "Guess the cats out of the bag huh. Truth be told I just want to be left alone you know. No more unwinnable battles to fight, no more heavy responsibilities, and no more titles holding me down. I wasn't cut out to be a hero so from now on I just want to be me."**

**Ozpin tossed aside the documents and took another long sip of his coffee before speaking. "And you think you will find that here?"**

**"Well I figured a place far away from home would be a good place to start. Maybe I was being naïve again. I guess I will just have to look elsewhere huh?" Cail questioned.**

**A smile came back to Ozpin's face. "What makes you think that? Rather Miss Pen… No Miss Cail, I welcome you to Beacon Academy."**

**Cail quickly pulled her feet off the table and they were followed by her hands slamming down in their place. "Are you for real!? Why would you?!"**

**"You have made many mistakes in the past but. I know better than anyone that only the person in question can decide who they are and no one has the right to judge you for who you use to be. I believe one day you will achieve great things Cail and I want to be the one to guide you."**

**Cail began to chuckle. "You're out of your mind man but thanks nobody has said anything like that to me in years."**

**"You're quite welcome child." Ozpin's face became serious once more as he took hold of his nearby cane and stud up. "Now with all that said. I do have one word of warning for you Cail. Don't make me regret this choice, are we clear?"**

**"Crystal Ozpin, crystal" Cail responded.**

**"Great now then why don't you have Glynda show you where you will be sleeping tonight. You look quite tired and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. You will be meeting your new teammates after all."**

**"Wait, did you say teammates!?"**

* * *

**The Present**

**Cail has just left Ozpin's office after they had finally finishing their chat. Cail was now heading towards the first year dorms in order to meet up with Cardin like she promised. On her way there she can't help but find herself lost in thought. "Sighhhhhhhhhhh. Ozpin always seems to know how to get under my skin. I honestly don't know what the man is thinking most of the time. I would just read his mind but I don't think Glynda was bluffing when she said she was watching me so that's out. But whatever I still have a job to do and don't have time to waste on this. I just have to find those guys that Junior tipped me off about and then…" Cail's train of thought was interrupted as she bumped into another person while turning the corner. Cail falls backwards and lands on her but causing her to roll around griping her rear end in pain. "Ouch!"**

**"Hey watch where you're going weirdo!" A female voice calls out to Cail. Cail stops rolling around and sits up to see a group of three people standing before her. The one she bumped into was a dark skinned girl with green hair, dark skin, and bright red eyes. To the right of her was a tall and stunningly beautiful raven haired girl with pale skin. And the last member of the group was a gray haired light skinned boy and they were all dressed in the classic black uniform of Haven Academy. "Hey are you paying attention!? You should at least say you're sorry when you run into somebody!" The green haired girl continued while crossing her arms.**

**Cail stud up and dusted herself off before retorting. "Normally I would but I would like to at least get the money back that you just stole before I go apologizing to you."**

**The green haired girl's eyes widened as she took a step back. "What how do you… I mean I don't know what you're talking about." The green haired girl stated before glancing back at her companions and being given a wicked glare from her taller raven haired friend. "Umm Cinder, I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself I…"**

**The girl was silenced as the Raven haired girl approached and reached out her hand. "Give it here, right now Emerald!" The green haired girl quickly complied by pulling out a small wallet with a snail like pattern stitched into the leather and presented it to her companion who in turned presented it back to it's rightful owner. "Forgive my friend here, she has had a hard childhood and old habits seem to die hard." She says while offering a kind smile.**

**Cail returns the smile as she takes hold of her wallet with one hand and grips the raven haired girls hand with the other. "Thank you Cinder Fall." She says as her aura flares up and her eyes begin to glow.**

**Cinder's eyes widen in shock as she yanks her hand away and gives Cail a cold glare. "What did you just do!?"**


	11. The Snail the Witch and the Memory

**Notes: There are a few things special about this chapter. First its been a long while since the last entry, at least by my standards. Secondly it has the longest title out of every chapter I have ever made. Thirdly it has Cail in a real fighting scene!**

* * *

**The Snail the Witch and the Memory**

The halls of Beacon lit up as a flash of red hot fire erupts from within. The windows near the flare warp and begin to crack while the snail faunus Cail flips through the air to land several feet from the person who she had been in direct contact with only moments ago. A dark scorch mark now scars the area she had just stud. Cail lets out a sigh of relief before addressing her attacker. "Wow that was a close call huh? I'm not really a fan of deep-fried snail." She said while wiping sweat and slime from her brow and chuckling.

A fiery fist clenches while the amber eyes of its owner Cinder Fall now burned with matching and ever intensifying fury. Her gaze was fixed squarely on the faunus girl before with equal parts anger and disbelief. "Snail, I will ask again. What did you just do!?" Her voice was low and more then a little threatening. Each word seeming ignite the air around her. "You better start talking before you regret it!"

Cail began scratching her head as if it was an odd question to ask. "I'm not sure what you mean Cinder Fall. That was just my way of saying hello."

Then one of fire witches two companions a green hair girl with dark skin broke out of their stunned stupor and rushed to her side. "Cinder, are you alright!?" Receiving no response from her flaming commander she attempted to reach out and touch her shoulder only to be held back when the flames flare up even higher. The green haired girl pulls back to avoid being burned alive.

Noticing her companion's panic Cinder straitens herself and her flames begin to die down. "I'm fine Emerald but, as for you!" She says while shooting another fiery glare at Cail. "You have a lot of nerve to try to pull something like this, Pendragon!"

"You know her?!" Emerald asks.

"No I don't, or at least I didn't. I don't know how she did it or even why but. After she touched my hand I seen something, I seen her memories. They were just fragments, pieces of a scattered puzzle but. It was enough to figure out her name and that she is or at least was a member of the White Fang."

"What, a White Fang member? What's a member of the White Fang doing here? I guess Ozpin really just lets anyone walk into Beacon doesn't he?" Emerald inquired.

"That he does indeed. Case… in… point." Cail says while motioning towards each of the three criminals in front of her. "Anyway, you wanted to know what it is I want. It's really quite simple really. I want to come back, I want to rejoin the White Fang. And I'm a busy person you see, I don't have the time to waste with lowly recruiters. I want to talk to the big guy in person."

"The big guy you say?" Cinder inquires.

"Come on you know full well who I am talking about. You know the one with red hair, who carries around a sword everywhere he goes, and has a thing for cats."

Cinders eyes narrow as it begins to click. "So you wish to meet with Adam?" Cail responds with a nod. "You came to me because you some how know we are connected?" Cail nods again. "What do you wish to do when you meet him?"

"Silly I just told you I wish to join the White Fang of course! I have been out of the loop for a long time but. I think its time I dusted off my mask and step back in!"

"Why?" When Cinder spoke this one word it was packed with venom then your average cobra.

Cail placed a finger to her chin as if in deep thought. "Boredom I guess. Things were so much more interesting when I was in the White Fang you know? And with all this new activity they have been involved with lately. Well let's just say my interest has been thoroughly peeked." She said with an air of excitement in her tone.

"I see…" At this point Cinders anger had been completely replaced by annoyance. And she then turned towards her two companions. "Emerald, Mercury, this girl can't be trusted so I want you to kill her. And try not to leave too much of a mess. We can't have it be traced back to us."

"Huh?" Cail responded before Emerald rushed towards her.

"Gladly!" Emerald shouted as she reaches into her uniform and pulled out two hidden weapons that appear to be handguns. She then gives them a spin shifting them into small sickle weapons. She took aim for Cail's throat and swiped at her from both sides at once. Only to realize her target had completely vanished. "Wait what, where did she go!?" She said as she began to glance back and forth searching for her until she felt a tap on her right shoulder. Emerald spun around to see the girl was directly behind her. And Emerald jumped back and transformed her weapons back into gun form before leveling them in the direction of her target only to realize she had disappear again. "What, how!?" She shouted before feeling the air above her shift and hearing an audible thud from behind her.

"Emerald watch out!" Mercury shouted as throw a kick at the snail girl that was now stud behind her.

Cail dunked under the kick and cot the handle of a sickle before it dug itself into her neck. "That was even closer than last time. If I was even a second to slow my head would have come off." Cail said while griping her own throat with her open hand and letting out a chuckle.

Emerald slashes for Cail again only for her to weave out of the way and vanish once again. "She is hiding in your blind spot you fool!" Cinder hissed.

Emerald glanced at her goddess Cinder and could see the wrathful fury growing inside her by the moment. She needed to end this quickly. She had to find that slippery snail as fast as possible if she didn't want to be cooked alive. "Stop running you cowered!" Emerald shouted as she looked back and forth and spun around several times. Each time Cail followed her movements perfectly always remaining just out of view. While staying hidden Cail decided to pull out her scroll and begin texting, even taking a moment to take a selfie with Emeralds backside.

This insanity continued until finally Cail rapped her arms around Emerald's waist and placed her head on her shoulders. "You know you're a lot of fun to play with and you're kind of cute. We should play tag like this again some time. Maybe next time it can be just the two of us though." She says while glancing at the other two staring daggers into her.

Emerald was frozen in shock until she felt slime seeping into her uniform from the arms rapped around her waist. "Gross! Let go of me perverted freak!" Emerald yelled while she switched one of her sickles into gun mode and pointed it directly at Cail's face before pulling the trigger. Cail cart wheeled backward just in time to dodge the shot. Then Emerald spun around with both guns and began firing rounds like a mad man at the slimy faunus girl.

Cail grinned as she put one hand out in front of her and created a shield of her own aura to deflecte the incoming rounds with relative easy. Cail then began to rush forward with the shield still held out in front of her and causing Emerald to panic and charge in herself. Once Cail closes the distance she drops the shield and refocuses her aura into her left hand before delivering a savage blow to Emeralds stomach. Causing her to drop down onto her knees and begin to dry heave. "What's wrong? You don't have morning sickness do you? If so what I just did may have been murder!" Cail said while pretending to be concerned.

After witnessing this crazy exchange with out a word Mercury spotted what seemed like an opening and leaped back into fray. He towards Cail and throw a heavy windmill kick aimed directly at the back of her head. Before the kick could connect, Cail had moved her arm into the path of the kick stopping it in its tracks. A look of surprise momentarily comes over Mercury's features before transforming into excitement. "Alright so this girl really does have some moves! Alright, let's see how good she really is!" He shouted as he stepped back and began throwing furious kicks from every direction.

Cail smiled as she stepped into his attack. "High kick, right side, left side, faint attack, low kick, left side, high kick!" She announced before she blocked or dodged each incoming kick with out getting scratched. Mercury pulled back again and a confused expression came over Cail's face as Mercury launched his next attack. "Right hook?" Cail questioned as she intercepted the incoming punch from the kicking fiend.

"Damn you brat, how are you doing this!?" Mercury barked as he struggled to pull out of the snails surprisingly iron grip.

"How you ask? It's not really important is it? I will say though you have good form and your and legs are so strong. With that said these arms of yours do leave a little to be desired. Maybe you shouldn't try to use these if they aren't up to snuff. It will only bite you in the end." Cail stated while she ran her hands over the length of his arm trapped in her grip causing Mercury to practically jump out of his skin and yank away from her. "What's the matter, don't tell me your no good with girls or something? Don't worry I'm already taken anyway, so there's no reason to be so shy. With that said your attacks will never reach me like this, would you like me to give you a few tips perhaps?"

"Shut it you freak! I will take your head off!" Mercury roared.

Emerald struggled back to her feet and called out to her partner. "Mercury, she is reading your movements somehow! You need to calm down so we can work together! If we don't we will be playing into her hands!" She shouted.

"You can shut it to Emerald! You couldn't even touch her, so what good would you be!?" He says dismissively before jumping in the air and throwing another kick for Cail's head.

Cail looks down and shakes her head while letting out a sigh. "You are far too predictable." She then blocks the kick with both hands crossed above her head. The moment she makes contact with his leg she could hear a click as a set of hidden guns extend from his boots and discharge a shot into her face. The shot causes Cail's head to reel backward and her aura to flicker.

"Ha got you, you little…" Mercury began before Cail's unharmed face peeked through the dust cloud that was created on impact. Her aura was laser focused around the point of impact and her expression had changed. For the first time since the fight started she seemed serious or rather annoyed. "No way in hell did you just take that on purpose!? What are you mad…Ahhhh!" He screamed as Cail grasped his leg and flipped him over her head before she slammed his face into the floor behind her. The impact causing his aura to flicker as his head seemed to bounce of hard floors surface. Cail released her grip on him while he gripped his nose and began to howl in pain.

Cail leaned down to talk into Mercury's ear. "You know I was surprised by you. You were able to hide your strategy so well so I kind of expected a more interesting attack to follow but. Maybe you just weren't thinking about it very hard. Ether way you're not ready to fight me some one like me. I don't even think you could beat that your cute little friend of yours over there." She said while motioning towards Emerald who was steadily moving closer with her blades drawn. Cail then leaned back up and began to stretch before taking a loose fighting stance. "Now then I guess it's about time for us to pick up where we left off."

A look of panic came over Emeralds features as she transformed her weapons and was preparing to fire when a spark lit up the halls and Cail flipped out of the way of another fiery blast. When Cail landed she could feel heat on her back causing her to hop forward as pillars of flame erupted behind her. After doing so she landed on one knee and the moment she looked up to face her opponent a black sword was already pressed against her neck and the flame witch Cinder Fall was glaring down her. "So, you decided to join in on the fun?" Cail asked while tilting her head to the side and smiling.

"No, I decided to put an end to this foolishness myself. Since these two have chosen to disappoint me yet again, I find this to be the easiest method." Cinder hissed as she shot glares at each of her two companions causing them to both looking down in shame. "I will emit though, you surprised me. I didn't expect for such a strong huntress to have completely slip under my radar. Whoever you really are, I know you are only going to cause trouble. So I am going to end you, right here and right now!" Cinders tone indicated her blood thirst.

"So what are you waiting on?" Cail inquired.

"What indeed! Prepare to die!" Cinder shouted while her body ignited and she hoisted her blade high in the air. Before she could bring the blade back down on her pray her scroll began to ring. The familiar ring tone of her scroll caused her to freeze in place and glance down at her wrist where it was located. The caller ID read A.T. "Adam! I told him to never call me directly without there being an emergency!" Cinder thought to herself.

"You may want to get that, it could be important." Cail said in a taunting tone.

Without breaking eye contact with Cail, Cinder reached over and pressed a button on her scroll to accept the call. An image of a red haired black horned faunus appeared on the screen. "This had better be important Adam, I am in the middle of something."

Adam looked irate and his tone conveyed it perfectly. "Oh I bet you are! You know when I agreed to this little arrangement of ours, I was under the impression that you were serious about this. Now I am beginning to wonder if I made a mistake!" The final line was delivered along with him slamming his fist on his desk.

"What are you talking about Adam?! I am completely dedicated to achieving our goals! And how dare you question my dedication!"

"Who am I to question she says? Tell me Cinder what is the meaning of all of these ridicules text messages!? I told you when I gave you this number, it was meant for emergencies not for your brats to screw around!" Adam roared.

"Ridicules texts? I have sent you no such things Adam!"

"Oh that's funny. The only person I have given this number to would be you is it not!? So who else could it be huh?!"

"Well I don't have any idea who…" Cinder stopped while realization began to come to her. She then started to glance back down at Cail who was now typing away on her scroll and giggling to herself. "You insolent little wench, this is your doing isn't it!?"

Cail glanced up with crocked smile plastered on her face. "What, No! Don't be silly!" She said as she quickly tries to hide her scroll behind her back.

"How did you get that number snail?" Cinder roared.

Suddenly Adam's expression changed. "That voice, it couldn't be. Cinder, you are with some one right!?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with. I will soon be dispatching this insect!"

"Insect!? I take affiance to that remark! Just because I have antenna does not mean I'm a bug!" Cail snapped while pointing at her antenna.

"Would you just shut up already!?" Cinder shouted as she raised her blade once again. Before she could strike she heard the voice of Adam call out to her again.

"Stop Cinder!" Adam shouted.

"What, why Adam?"

"I know that voice anywhere. Cail Pendragon is that you, you rat!?" Adam inquired.

"You know this thing Adam?" Cinder responded.

"Unfortunately, we have been looking for her for the last three years. It seems she decided to make it easy for us." Adam responded.

"Hey Adam, long time no see! I need to see you about something important right away!" Cail shouted out as Cinder turned the screen to face Cail.

"Cinder I want you to bring her too me." Adam stated.

"You do not command me! This girl has crossed me and must pay the price!"

"Oh she will but, she is the White Fang's problem not yours. Bring her here right now, or you can consider this partnership over!"

Cinder bit down on her lip and glared down at the snail girl in front of her. "Get up! All of you! We are leaving." She said while shooting a glance to Emerald and Mercury who quickly shot up and straightened themselves. She then looked back at Cail. "You want to see Adam so badly? Fine let's go!" She then stormed off with the other three in toe using magic to repair the damage to the hallway behind her.

As Cail walks away she shoots a glance back towards corner at the end of the hallway and for a brief moment concern comes over her face. On the other end of the hallway hiding behind the corner was the teck master of team CRUS Sophia Sparks. Her expression was a mix of confusion, worry, and horror. "What the hell was all that Cail?" She said to herself. "They were talking about the White Fang right?! Is Cail really one of them?! There is no way right? Maybe I should go to the police about this? No the police around here are useless and if Cail isn't with them it will only make things worse. I could talk to a teacher maybe? No Goodwitch hates her, there is no way she will even listen to Cail's side of the story before slapping her in irons or worse. I guess I need more information before I can make a move. There is only two people I can think of who are close enough to Cail to tell me. Her Boyfriend Cardin, and Robin. Robin is her partner after all, if she was to open up to anyone it would be her." After that she sprinted down the hallway towards her dorm.


	12. Self Interests

**Notes: Ya it's done woot! High five! This gave me a few problems. Mainly trying to keep the villains in character. I mean most of them are very secretive and stoic characters. Having them interact with a crazy mind reader really complicates things. Anyway I think I pulled it off to some extent and would love to hear what you think.**

* * *

**Self ****Interests**

Cail couldn't see where they were going due to the fact she was currently blindfolded but she knew she had spent the last few minutes being driven around in circles to throw off her since of direction. Of course it wouldn't work since she already knew all too well where they were taking her and had long since mapped out the rout in her head. Once the car came to a stop she felt a hand grip her arm and pull her out of the vehicle and into what she figured was one of the White Fangs warehouses. Cinder and her companions dragged her along until they made it to the back of the warehouse. She was now stud in front of a door that led to one of the small back offices. Once she was forced inside they sat her down in an uncomfortable wooden chair. Then they finally pulled the useless blindfold away restoring her sight. Before her stud a familiar figure, a tall red haired bull faunus by the name of Adam. He circled around her before sitting down at a small desk in front of her. After sitting down he quickly made himself comfortable by throwing his feet up onto the desk and leaning back in his chair. "Hello traitor. I have to admit I never thought you would come looking for us. I'm not sure if you're brave or just that stupid."

"Hey I'm not a traitor! I still believe whole heartedly in achieving our equality! I just haven't had as much time to commit to the cause as I use to. I am a huntress in training now after all." Cail complained.

"Oh I'm sure you do believe in equality. You believe everyone is equally below you! Isn't that right Princess?!" Adam retorted.

Cail's expression hardened quite quickly at the mention of her old nickname. "Don't call me that! I am not that person anymore."

"Oh and what kind of person is that Cail? Is it the type of person who tricks half of our best enforcers, to take on an impossible mission? Or perhaps the type that thinks its ok to give them false hope and leave them for dead when it doesn't work out?"

"I didn't trick them, I would never! We were all brothers in arms! We all believed in what we were doing. And it's because of them that I am alive today!"

"Oh how good for you and tell me Cail do you still believe?" Adam asked while waiting for Cail to retort but she remained silent. "No you wouldn't would you? If you did you wouldn't be here right now and we wouldn't be having this conversation. It's time you faced facts snail, you got them into that mess and when things turned sour you saved your own skin."

"I didn't want to leave! It was all Cheshire's fault! He…" Cail was interrupted as Adam slammed his fist down on the table.

"I don't want to hear excuses and I certainly never want to hear the name of that damn cat again!" Adam roared as his voice turned threatening. "Now then Cail, since we got that off of our chests. How about you tell me why you're here?"

Cail's serious expression seemed to evaporate instantly as she began to speak again. "What didn't I mention? I came to rejoin the cause of course!" She said while giving them a bright smile.

Adam seemed to growl as he began to shout at Cail. "Don't give me that crap!" He then sat up from his chair and reached under his desk. He then quickly drew a sword out from under his deck before placing the edge of the blade directly on Cail's neck. "I don't believe you for a second! If you don't have anything better to say to me, then I will end you right here and right now!"

Cail's expression remained unchanged as she responded. "I am not lying to you Adam. Look I will admit I am only doing this for my own self interests but aren't we all? I mean it may have been true at some point but can you really say that you're only doing this to help our faunus brothers and sisters now? And what about Miss Cinder Fall here? Do you think she cares about us? Look I know you guys have something big planned and I just want to be on the winning side. Is that so wrong? You could say it wrong morally perhaps but not objectively." Cail stated in a matter of fact like tone.

Adam scuffed before pulling his blade away from Cail's throat and returning it to its scabbard. "Now there's the real Cail. It seems you will be a self interested smart ass until the very end. Now with your questionable intentions aside, why should I put any trust in you?"

Cail leaned in closer before speaking. "Because Adam, you need me. You know what I can do and I am willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish my mission." She said in a serious tone.

Adam began to chuckle to himself. "Alright if you're going to make a claim like that, you're going to have to prove it." He then turned towards Cinder who had been silently glaring at Cail ever since she had dragged her in. "Cinder, a little while ago you requested our assistants in braking out that weapons dealer of yours right?"

Cinder refocused her glare on Adam before responding. "Yes and rejected the request. You said you didn't have the man power to spare for such an operation."

"Well it seems like I have an extra set of hands to spare after all. I will assign Cail to the task."

Cinder gave Adam a confused look. "You can't be serious. Have you forgotten where Roman is being held? What use is this foolish child?"

Cail cleared her throat before entering the conversation. "Pardon me Miss Cinder Fall but might you be referring to Roman Torchwick? If so I assume he is being held in the Atlassian Mobile Prison otherwise known as the Flying Tomb, is that correct?" Cail inquired.

Cinder raised an eyebrow at Cail's sudden interruption. She was worried that the girl may be digging into her mind again but she could tell that Cail's aura was completely stagnant. If she had been using her semblance there would be a reaction of some kind. "That's correct, he is an important part of our operation and needless to say losing Roman has become quite an irksome set back. Our information tells us that he is indeed being held in the Flying Tomb. Tell me snail, are you familiar with this prison?"

"Fairly, I have known a few of its guests." Cail stated in a more serious tone.

Cinder's second eyebrow shot up as her interest rose even higher. "And do you think you could infiltrate the prison and liberate one of its guests?" She asked.

"Well getting inside wouldn't be very difficult but getting out, now that is when it gets tricky. I have run many simulations in my but I have never succeeded. There was always something missing. You see I normally work alone but this mission can't be done that way no matter how skilled some one is. I would need some help. I would need somebody that is smart and light on their feet but can hold their own in a fight if need be. Basically I need somebody who wouldn't slow me down." Cail stated.

"That's really all you need, just one person?" Cinder asked in a skeptical tone.

"It will suffice. This mission requires stealth and anymore would ultimately slow us down."

Cinder chuckled slightly before pulling out a small piece of paper and scribbling on it. "You have peaked my interest so I will give you a hand." She then placed the paper in front of Cail. "This is directions to on of our hide outs. There should be somebody waiting there who will be perfect for this mission. She hasn't made herself very useful since Roman was captured anyway. Now then I think we are done here so my companions will lead you out." She said as she called out the names Emerald and Mercury causing the door behind them to fly open and the pair to make their way in side. "Could the two of you make sure Cail here finds her way out safely?" The two looked confused for a moment before shrugging and pulling Cail out of her seat and out the door. Once Cail was out of hear shot Cinder turned towards Adam and began to speak. "That girls eyes, what is wrong with her?"

Adam looked stunned for a moment before speaking. "So you noticed huh? Most people don't notice her true colors even after spending long periods of time with her but. I guess I should have expected as much from you."

"What do you mean by that Adam? What are her true colors?" Cinder asked with a slightly puzzled expression.

Adam sighed before standing up from his seat and moving towards the back of the room. He pulled away the blinds blocking a window and glimpsed out to see Cail being shoved into a black car while giggling. "That girl… she is like an emotional parakeet."

Cinder's expression became even more puzzled. "An emotional parakeet you say? Would you care to explain that in a bit more detail?"

"As I am sure you have figured out by now, Cail is a telepath. Meaning she has the ability to read the minds of others. I don't know how long she has been like this but. One thing I know for sure, some where along the way she lost her ability to feel real emotions. She seems to remember what they are like but she is only able to mimic them now. The only reason she is able to hide it is because of that ability of hers. She uses it to judge what emotions the people around her are feeling and just acts accordingly."

"That's crazy, how could such a person even exist? If she truly has no emotion, why does she do anything? What's driving her to fight and put herself in danger?" Cinder inquired.

"Well this is only just a guess but, I get the feeling she does have one real emotion left. The only real feeling she still seems to hold is desire. She wants to feel something. She wants to see something interesting. She wants to do something exciting. Her desire to feel is what drives her. And she has no fear or doubt to slow her down."

"She has no fear you say? I wonder about that. Tell me Adam assuming what you just said is true what expression do you think that girl wears when nobody is around to see it?" Cinder inquired.

"Hmm that is an interesting question. I am kind curious now myself." Adam said as he returned to his seat.

"Indeed but speaking of curiosity, who is this "damn cat" you spoke of earlier? I have never seen you get so upset over a simple name before." Cinder asked with a wicked smile coming over her features.

Adam scowled at her before responding. "What business is it of yours witch!?"

Cinder stud up from her seat and approached Adam. "Don't get testy with me Adam." She hissed causing Adam to stand up from his own seat to face her. Cinder reached up to cup his cheek. "Listen Adam, I thought we agreed we wouldn't keep secrets from each other? If we can't trust one another how can we hope to succeed?" She stated while staring into his masked covered eyes.

Adam grumbled and swatted her hand away before making his way towards the door stopping directly in front of it. "If you must know, he was once my student. A long time ago I picked up a pair of strays. I showed them how to survive and then I showed them how to fight. I thought they would do great things but in the end they both bit the hand that fed them and ran away." He then pulled the door open and slammed it behind him as he left.

* * *

Some time later a black car pulls up near a run down apartment complex and one of its doors fly open. Cail is soon thrown from the vehicle landing on her face before it quickly pulls away. Cail was still for a moment before slowly lifting herself up off the pavement and patting herself off. She then turned to yell back at the fleeing vehicle. "Hey you jerk wads, what did ye do that for huh!? Gees can't a snail get any respect around here? Come to think of it, where is here?" She asked herself before taking in her surroundings. She began to recognize her surroundings as down town Vale. "Hmm I don't normally come around this part of town but it's not too far away from Junior's club." She thought to herself. She then looked up at a near by street sign. "South Main huh… why does that sound familiar?" She thought while rubbing her chin. Then something clicked as she snapped her fingers and reached inside her bag to pull out the slip of paper that the scary fire women had given her and began reading its contents allowed. "Let's see now 230 South Main Street, Apartment number 7. Oh this must be the place." She thought as she turned to look at the old run down apartment.

Cail quickly made her way up to the apartment and climbed its stairs to the second level where apartment 7 was located. Once in front of the door with what appeared to be a blank space were a 7 use to hang she knocked on the door three times and waited. After a moment she was greeted with nothing but silence. "Hmm that's strange. This is the right place isn't it? Maybe they are asleep, or perhaps they are out at the moment." She said to herself before deciding to try again. "Hello is anyone home? I am looking for somebody umm? I guess I don't know your name but Cinder sent me to get you so we…" Cail was interrupted when she heard shuffling on the other side of the door drawing closer. "So you are in there?" She asked.

A moment past and Cail was still not answered. Then a small note slipped out from under the door at her feet. "What is this?" She asked while leaning down to pick it up and read what was written on it. "Go tell that stupid fire witch that I only work for Roman and not her." Cail read off before letting out a sigh. Cail's aura flickered for a moment and then faded once more. "Oh I see what's going on here. Neo right?" Cail was met with more silence. "That's alright I guess you couldn't answer if you wanted to but hear me out. I have been sent here by Cinder to help you break Roman out of the big house." Frantic shuffling could soon be heard behind the door followed by the sound of latches being undone before the door flung open revealing an incredibly small woman with two tone hair. Half of her hair was pink while the other half was brown and her eyes followed a similar pattern.

The woman glared up at Cail with narrowed eyes almost as if she was expecting something. Cail looked down at the woman and couldn't prevent the next few words that left her mouth from doing so. "Wow you're really short." The moment the words left her lips she could feel synapses in the smaller woman's mind firing as she pulled a blade from her sleeve and lunged for Cail's throat. Cail's body moved on instinct to intercept the blade in between her fingers. When Neo's hand made contact with Cail's, Cail could feel the anger and frustration emanating from Neo. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you! I am just here to get your help! I need you to help free Roman!" Cail pleaded. Neo seemed to calm after that and

pulled out another sheet of paper to begin writing. She quickly wrote something down then past it to Cail. Cail already knew what it was going to say but humored her by taking it and reading it allowed. "If you are serious about freeing Roman, then I am in." Cail nodded before flipping the paper over and writing something of her own. Cail then offered the paper back to Neo. "Here this should be all the information you should need. If you need to ask me any questions, my contact info is included. Meet me at the location indicated on there in two days time. You got all that?" Cail asked. Neo nodded then closed the door.

"Well she was a strange one. Anyway I need to make a quick call." Cail said as she made her way down the stairs and pulled out her scroll. She pressed a few numbers and began a call.

The scroll rang for a few seconds before the voice of Professor Ozpin entered Cail's ears. "Hello Cail, it's unusual for you to call. Perhaps you have made your diction on the matter I discussed with you?" Ozpin inquired.

"That's right Oz, you and Ironwood can count on my team but I have a condition." Cail responded.

"I am sure you do, I am about to meet with Ironwood personally so we can discuss this matter further tomorrow after the official announcement. For the time being I have to be going." Ozpin said before ending the call.

Cail then opened her messenger and began to create a message for number listed as the white rabbit. "Hey it's me, ya you know who. I'm in. I will give you more details soon. Make sure that dumb cat doesn't get himself killed before then. I will need his special set of skills to pull this off." She then pressed the send button and waited a moment for a response.

Cail soon got a message reading. "Mistress is pleased. I knew you could do it Princess."

Cail shrugged before beginning to pack up her scroll but she noticed a large number of messages in her inbox. They were all from member of her team. "Oh man, I should get back to Beacon. I have been out a long time I guess. I don't want to go and worry my team. I wonder what kind of expression would be best when I see them. I guess a smile is always the best." She said to herself before rushing off down the street.


	13. Call in the Chorus

**Notes: Cail's team are sick of her and her boyfriend hugging all the spot light. It's time for them to take action. Also I have an important ****announcement, I have started up a **** account if you feel like giving me your support here is the URL Sillva?ty=h. I wish to continue to pump out as much quality content as I can and you donations will help to achieve that but. Remember my content is open for everyone so there will be no donations required.**

* * *

**Call in the Chorus**

The mid day sun hung high over the campus Beacon Academy, fighting to shine through the dark clouds that now threatened to choke out its light. Vaguely aware of the coming tempest the students rushed back and forth between the different buildings that littered the campus grounds. Since there were only classes for first year students on this day many of the older students were ether making their way back to their dorms to relax or heading out to one of the many training grounds the campus had to offer. Two such students is the self proclaimed rebel Robin Rangers and her teammate Ursula Andress. The two of them had just returned to their dorm after catching breakfast in the cafeteria and have begun to indulge themselves with their own personal leisure's. Robin has plugged her scroll into a set of speakers rested upon her nightstand and has sat herself down on her bed with a black and green guitar in hand. As the music begins to play she quickly starts to play along. Meanwhile Ursula has set out a collection of swords and violet colored spears across her bed and is painstakingly began to polish each one to perfection. Stopping to shake her head at her teammates so called musically expression and scarf down one of the muffins she had taken with her from the cafeteria.

A few more minutes pass without incident but then the tempo of the music intensifies as a guitar solo begins. This causes Robin to jump up on her bed strumming her guitar vigorously and shout to the top of her lungs. "Hell ya, I love this part!"

Ursula shakes her head again and calls out to her teammate. "Must you do that every single time Robin!? Tell me, how I'm supposed to relax with you always making such a racket!?"

Robin stops playing and glances down at her teammate before chuckling to herself. "Gees miss grumpy pants, it never seems to bother Cail and you know how she can be. And besides I never complain when you blast that boring old crap you call music."

"Pardon, did you say boring old crap!? Clearly you have no ear for music if you think to even compare such master pieces with your unstructured noise. Also Cail can hardly even dress herself properly I very much doubt she is the best example of how one should behave. And for goodness sake that girl is supposed to be our leader but she didn't even bother to show her face all morning!" Ursula ranted.

"Whatever Ursula you just don't get us! Cail's not so bad when you get to know her!" Robin argued.

"Is that right? Well I guess I wouldn't understand then would I. Cail can never be bothered to talk about herself after all. So tell me how we are supposed to get to know her!?" Ursula retorted.

"I umm…" While Robin was trying to come up with a response her music suddenly cut off and her scroll began to ring catching her off guard. "Now who could that be?" She asked before setting her guitar aside and hopping down from her bed to answer it. "Hello Robin speaking! Oh it's you Sophia! Where am I? I am in the dorm room. What, yes Ursula is here with me. Why what's up? Umm, alright fine I will see you soon." Call seemed to end there as Robin closed the scroll and set it back on the nightstand.

"What was all that about? Was that Sophia just now?" Ursula inquired.

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "Yes it was, I don't really know what's going on with her but she sounded panicked. She said see was on her way here and that we should stay put until she arrives."

Ursula lets out a sigh before speaking. "Oh boy I bet you anything that this has something to do with Cail again. I mean all that girl does is cause trouble."

Hearing Ursula's remark put an annoyed expression on Robin's face and she looks as if she is about to say something when the door to their dorm room swings open and their blond mechanist of a teammate Sophia Sparks rushed into the room. She quickly turned to glance back out the door into the hallway to see if there was anyone around. Seeing nothing she shuts the door tight. Noticing Sophia's odd behavior Ursula and Robin share a glance before Robin decides to address her panicked teammate directly. "Sophia what the heck is going on?!"

Hearing her teammates voice Sophia broke away from the door and rushed over to her side and grasped her by the shoulders. "Robin I just seen Cail in the hallway! She was fighting with some transfer students from Haven!"

"See I told you!" Ursula stated earning herself a glare from Robin.

"Do you know what they were fighting about?" Robin inquired.

Sophia shook her head. "I have no idea but it sounded like they were serious! They were ganging up on her and they weapons and I think one of them was even using fire magic!"

Robin responded by grabbing onto her teammate and shaking her. "What, where is she now!? Is Cail alright!? Sophia, answer me!" Robin shouted with a mix of concern and anger clear in her voice.

Sophia shook Robin off so she could get some breathing room. "Yes she is fine, or at least she was the last time I seen her but…"

"But what Sophia?!" Robin inquired.

"Cail was acting really strange, well more strange the usual. It seemed like she knew them some how. And she kept taunting them. Also the way Cail was fighting, I never seen her fight like that before. She was moving so fast, it was like she was another person!"

"Maybe it was another person. I mean Cail is not the most sociable person but she's not the type to go around picking fights in the middle of school." Ursula interjected.

"What now you're on Cail's side Ursy? A few minutes ago you bet me that she was behind this!" Robin huffed.

"Hey I'm just saying that this doesn't sound like Cail at all. She is a lazy pervert and a sad excuse for a leader but. She always seemed to go out of her way to avoid fighting. Have you ever noticed that she attends almost every combat class but always seems to become M.I.A the moment sparing comes up?"

"Now that you mention it…" Robin says while rubbing her chin in thought.

"But I am sure of it. I would know that shabby appearance and scratchy voice of hers anywhere!" Sophia cuts in.

"Alright let's say it was Cail. You still haven't answered my question where is she now?" Robin asks again.

"She left with them. I don't know where they went but, they did say something about meeting up with some one. Ah crap what was the name! I think it started with an A."

"Oh it starts with A huh? Well that really narrows it down! If you we're watching this why didn't you help her out!?" Robin shouted.

"Look I didn't have any of my weapons on me alright! And you know full well what happened the last time I tried to call Sheila in at school!? I thought about getting one of the teachers to do something but we all know that Glynda is waiting for a reason to get her kicked out of here. So I figured her partner might have some idea what's going on!" Sophia roared.

Robin took a step and put her hands out in front of her to ether protect herself or to indicate Sophia needed to calm down. "Alright, alright I get it! But I have no idea what this could be about, have you tried contacting Cardin?"

"I did text him on the way here but so far I haven't heard back from him." Sophia responded.

"Well that brings us no closer to an answer! Cail could be in real danger, if we don't figure this out soon it might be too late!" Robin complained.

Then Ursula shifted as she moved away from her bed and pushed past her teammates towards Cail's side of the room. "Alright in that case why don't we just find out what she's been up to lately shall we?" She inquires.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Robin asks before realizing where Ursula was aiming for. A moment later and Ursula was right in front of the door leading to Cail's closet. When she extended her hand towards the handle she felt her arm being pulled away. When she glanced over to see the cause Robin was grasping her arm tightly. "What do you think your doing?!" Robin said in a serious tone.

Ursula swung her arm to release herself from Robin's grip before shooting her a glare. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like your about to snoop through Cail's stuff! That's an invasion of her privacy. Besides you know how she gets when you invade her space! You remember how messy things got when you got cot digging through her bag for one of your missing candy bars don't you?" Robin reasoned with her.

Ursula rolled her eyes. "That's all the more reason why we need to check this out. Don't you guys find it a bit odd that somebody like Cail who doesn't seem to care about anything, gets so upset when some one looks through her belongings? We have been her teammates for nearly two years now and she still hasn't told us her last name or even shared what her semblance is. Cail is hiding something from us and it's about time we find out what that is!" She ranted before leaning over to stare Robin down. "Now if you really want to help Cail you will step aside."

"Whatever, fine! Go ahead and snoop but let it be noted I do this under protest!" Robin responded.

"Good, now then Cail lets see what's behind door number one." Ursula said as she reach over and pulled open the closet door. "Hmm." Ursula mumbled as she glanced inside the closet at the assortment of junk inside.

Sophia glanced over Ursula shoulder to get a better look. "What is it, do you see anything?" She asked as she took in the contents. There were some cloths shoved in the corner and she couldn't tell if they were clean or not. There was also a stack of books that Cail would normally pull from during down time or during one of her many hospital visits. The only other things that seemed note worth was a large duffle bag sitting in the far back of the closet along with a strangely shaped object rapped in cloth sitting on the over head rack. "I have never see Cail use that duffle bag before. What's in side of it?"

"I don't know but why not fide out?" Ursula responded before reaching in and pulling the bag out. "Its heavy, what could be in hear?"

"This is stupid its probably just some dirty cloths or something guys!" Robin huffed. Ursula seemed to ignore Robin's remark as she opened the bag and reached inside to pull out a small crimson colored armored chest plating. "See it's just Cail's combat gear, are we done now!?"

"Hush you!" Ursula hissed while she closely inspected the plate armor in her hands. After a moment of silence she turned towards her teammates to address them. "This isn't Cail's plate armor."

Sophia and Robin shared a confused look before Robin spoke up. "Huh, what are you talking about Ursy? You mean that armor? The armor that was in Cail's bag that was in her closet and was even in her favorite color. You're telling me that it's not her armor? How would you even know something like that?"

"No, you're misunderstanding me. I am not saying it doesn't belong to Cail but, just look at it! Cail's never bothers to maintain her armor, so her normal set is covered in dents and scratches but. Just look at this armor." She says while holding it out for them to inspect. It was clear that the armor was in almost perfect condition, with no signs of wear and tear that armor naturally gets in combat."

"Alright fine, Cail got herself a new set of armor." Robin said dismissively.

Ursula shook her head in response. "It's not just that, look closer. It's trimmed with gold leaf and infused with dust. Whoever forged this armor had to have been a master craftsmen. And this wouldn't be something you could just buy off of a store shelf."

Sophia began biting on her thumb. A bad habit of hers when she is deep in thought. "So what you're saying is this armor isn't something that a normal person would have? So that ether means Cail comes from some serious money or she's involved with some shady people right?"

"Ya that's what I was thinking but, it could be both. I mean look at this emblem on the back." Ursula say before turning the armor over to reveal a detailed crest etched into the metal. It appeared to depict a large claymore sword pinning a dragon to the ground while the dragon raps itself around the blade. "I don't know where I seen this emblem before but it looks so familiar."

"Ya I kind of get that feeling too…" Robin says before turning to see Sophia now reaching into the closet to retrieve something. "Hey now what are you digging into?!"

Sophia pulled down the unknown object rapped in cloth and nearly fell over when she felt the weight of it. "*HUFF* This thing also seems to be quite heavy, now lets see what this thing is." She then pulls the cloth away to reveal a similar crafted sword to the armor they found moments ago. "Huh, is this a sword? Cail uses a whip right? Why does she have a weapon like this? Is it decretive maybe?"

"Let me see it." Ursula asked causing Sophia to hand her the blade for her inspection. She then quickly drew the sword from its scabbed and swung it back and forth a few times before returning it to its sheath. "It may look fancy but it's a good sword, not something you would just hang over your mantle. It does appear to be an old blade though. It has to at least be a few hundred years old based on its design but. It's still razor sharp which suggest recent use. With that said I have never seen Cail use a sword before ether."

"I have seen Cail train with swords before." Robin cuts in gaining her teammates attention. "Only two or three times but I have seen it. A few times late at night I would find her in one of the unpopular training grounds swinging a sword around. I never really thought much about it before but she did always seem to wear a serious expression when she trained with a sword. It was almost like she was in a fight with herself or something. I thought about asking her a few times but, I felt like she would open up on her own some day."

"Alright it's clear that Cail isn't what she seems but, what does this all mean?! We still don't know where Cail could be!" Sophia shouts while running her hands through her hair. She then glances over to the bag on the floor filled with crimson armor and spots a white bit poking out. "Hey was there anything else in that bag?" She asked while she made her wave over to the bag. She then knelt down to pull the objected out and froze. "No way this couldn't be…"

"What is it? Robin inquired while leaning in to get a closer look while Ursula did the same. "Wait that isn't what I think it is right! There is no way it could be."

"Then what else could it be Robin!? I know she's your partner but you can't live in denial!" Sophia snapped at her.

"Wait hold on Sophia, I can't believe I am saying this but I agree with Robin here. We can't jump to conclusions like this. We don't know why she has this thing. For all we know it could just be a prop or something!" Ursula argued.

"It looks fairly bloody real to me! And if it were a prop why would she keep it hidden like this?! Cail is a…" Sophia was interrupted when the door to the dorm room was swung open and their source of all their arguing and worry Cail the Snail came strolling in along with her boy toy Cardin Winchester at her side.

Cardin gave them an awkward wave while Cail gave them a large cheeky smile. Cail's team then noticed that she was holding her hands behind her back. She quickly revealed them to be holding a large brown paper bag. "Hey guys! I know you where worried about me today! I'm really sorry about that, you see I was out on a date with Cardin and we went to the movies so I had to turn my scroll off you see. And I kind of forgot to turn my scroll back on, silly me right? Anyway I got some Dusters Doughnuts for you guys to apologize! I know these are you're favorites right Ursy!? So what have you guys been… up… to…" Cail seemed to trail off as she finally began to take in the room around her. First she noticed her closet had been opened causing her smile to smile fade. Then she glanced down at the open bag at her teammate's feet and then her eyes seemed to glaze over as they made contacted with a white and red objected in her teammate's hands. The brown paper bag Cail was holding dropped to the floor as her arms dropped to her side completely limp.

"Hey Cail what's wrong? Hello, are you there?" Cardin asked as he waved his hand in front of her face with out gaining any response he glanced over at her team and noticed they also looked like deer in the headlights. He then followed Cail's eyes to the white and red dragon like mask in Sophia's hands and realization hit him. "Oh, crap."

* * *

**Notes: So what did you think? How do you think Cail will get herself out of this one? And did you enjoy seeing more Chorus? If so let me know, I was think about putting out an origin chapter soon but. I am still undecided on when.**


	14. Call in the Chorus Part 2

**Call in the Chorus Part 2**

After rapping up her meeting with her future partners in crime Cail was making her way towards the city of Vale's air docks so she could finally return to Beacon. And hopefully with how long this morning has been she hopes she can finally catch some sleep. Cail let out a tiered yawn while she stretched out her arms and felt a pleasant popping sensation run through her body. "Man I have been too lax lately. I must be letting myself go if I let those punks wear me down like this. Well they weren't bad, rather they were both smarter then they looked. Of course ultimately that's why they couldn't beat me. Then again its probably Cardin's fault I've gone so lax, I haven't been able to focus properly since I met him. Well at least he is a worthwhile distraction. School can be so annoying some times." Cail said to herself before her scroll began to ring. "Ugh, who is it now!?" She complained as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her scroll. Once she seen who was calling a grin spread across her face. "Oh speak of the devil." She said before hitting the answer button and placing it to her ear. "Hey Cardin, what's up?"

"That's what I want to know Cail! Where are you?! Your teammates are blowing up my phone looking for you and I thought you were supposed to come see me after your meeting this morning!" Cail heard Cardin yell into the receiver.

"Oh yeah, I guess I totally forgot about that my bad. Some stuff came up so I had to head down to Vale for a little while but I'm on my back now." Cail responded.

Cail heard Cardin sigh on the other side of the call. "Always up to something aren't you? Listen just get you're but back here soon ok? Your teammates really seem to be freaking out for some reason. Oh, and you may want to bring a peace offering or something."

"You think I should give them a peace offering, like what?" Cail inquired.

"I don't know Cail, try snacks that usually works with my teammates. I will meet you at the air dock alright?" Cardin responded.

"Snacks huh…" Cail looked around for a moment and spotted one of her teams favorite doughnut shops and her grin widened. "I think I got it covered! I will be in your loving embrace within the hour my beloved Cardin." Cail said jokingly. A loud groan was heard on the other side of the line before Cardin hung up. With the conversation ended there Cail quickly made a stop at the nearby doughnut shop named Dusters Doughnuts before rushing off towards the air docks with a brown paper bag in hand.

* * *

We rejoin our slimy whip wielding warrior right after she disembarks from her transport ship and reunites with Cardin at the Beacon Academy docks. Cardin waves Cail over and they begin their trek back to the main campus. Along the way Cardin manages to get Cail to spill what she has been up to that day. After ingests the information Cardin gives her type of look she would expect from a disappointed father. "So let me get this straight. There are a bunch of psychopaths pretending to be transfer students?!" Cardin shouted before getting an elbow to his side from Cail.

"Not so loud dummy! What part of secret don't you understand? There could be more of them here right now!" Cail responded.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know tell somebody about all of this!?" Cardin questioned.

Cail rolled her eyes before thrusting a finger into his face. "Look here there are steps that need to be taken before we can show our hand. If we rush this thing, then they will all just scatter to the wind and we will have nothing to show for it other then a target painted on our backs for fingering them. And if memory serves, you said you would trust my judgment in these matters didn't you?"

Cardin lets out another sigh. "Fine but just don't do anything too crazy alright Cail."

Cail begins to giggle. "Gees, you worry too much. I have this all under control." She says as they reach the entrance to the team's dorm room. "Now then, I just have to deal with these guys."

"Good luck." Cardin says jokingly.

"I don't need luck, I have doughnuts!" Cail cheered as she held up the brown paper bag with the Dusters Doughnut logo spread across its side. Cardin rolled his eyes in response and reached out for the door knob to open the door for her. She quickly pushes her way past him to enter her room with Cardin soon following in behind her. Cail's eyes instantly spot all three of her teammates gathered together in the middle of the room.

Cardin peeks out behind Cail to give them an awkward wave while Cail gave them a large cheeky smile. Cail's teammates notice that she was holding her hands behind her back and seem to become slightly on edge. Cail quickly revealed to them the large brown paper bag she had with her. "Hey guys! I know you were worried about me today! I'm really sorry about that, you see I was out on a date with Cardin and we went to the movies so I had to turn my scroll off you see. And I kind of forgot to turn my scroll back on, silly me right? Anyway I got some Dusters Doughnuts for you guys to apologize! I know these are you're favorites right Ursy!? So what have you guys been… up… to…" Cail seemed to trail off as she finally began to take in the room around her. First she noticed her closet had been opened causing her smile to invert itself almost instantly. Then she glanced down at the familiar bag lying at her teammate's feet and her eyes seemed to glaze over creating an unreadable expression. When they finally made contacted with a white and red objected in her teammate's hands. The brown paper bag Cail had been holding dropped to the floor as her arms seemed to go completely limp.

Noticing something was off Cardin tried to get Cail's attention. "Hey Cail what's wrong? Hello, are you there?" He asked while waving his hand out in front of her face. With out gaining any response from her he decide to see for him self what could be causing such a reaction so he glanced over at her teammates and noticed they also looked like they were deer in the headlights. He then looked back at Cail to follow her eyes to the white and red dragon like mask in Sophia's hands and realization quickly hit him. "Oh, crap." He thought to himself before he grabbed hold of Cail's shoulders and began to lightly shake her. "Cail snap out of it! Do something!" He said in a panicked whisper.

Finally after nearly a full minute of shaking and awkward silence Cail seemed to break out of her shock induced stupor and wordlessly pushed her way past Cardin towards and her teammates. A few steps later and Cail was standing directly in front of Sophia Sparks with her dark green eyes staring daggers into the blond mechanist's browns. Sophia had never see Cail show such a cold expression before and was visibly shaken by but, after she managed to swallow the lump in her throat she opened her mouth to speak. "Cail, what is this?" She said while holding up the White and Red dragon mask.

Cail continued to stare for a moment before ripping the mask out of Sophia's hands causing her to stumble backward slightly. "It's none of your business! Who the hell do you think you? You think its ok to go looking other peoples stuff without asking?!" Cail screamed accusingly at her teammate causing Sophia along with Cardin and the rest of her team to jump slightly.

"Wait Cail it isn't what you think it is!" Robin tried to reason.

Robin was quickly shot a glare from Cail as she turned to face her partner. "Oh is that right? Then why don't you fill me in, what is this Robin?"

"They were just worried about you! We had no idea where you were or what you have been up to. They thought they might find some clues in your belongings. I swear that's all this is! And for the record I told them it was a bad idea but they wouldn't listen!" Robin responded defensively.

Cail's eyes narrowed as her aura flickered for the briefest of moments. After her aura settled Cail's expression softened slightly and went from one of anger to that of exhaustion. "I believe you." Cail stated as she turned away from her partner and towards the bag on the floor and began stuffing her armor and the dragon mask back into the bag from which they came.

While Cail was doing this Ursula and Sophia shard a confused glance before Ursula spoke up. "Wait a moment Cail, you still owe us an explanation! What is all this equipment for!? Why are you hiding things from your team!?

Cail glanced up from her task and reached out her hand to Ursula causing her to give Cail a confused look. Cail sighed before motioning towards the object in Ursula's hand. "My sword, give it here!" Cail commanded.

Ursula began to grumble under her breath as she handed Cail the sword. Cail quickly rapped the blade back up in its silken cloth and lifted her bag up off the ground before marching over to her closet and chucking the bag into the corner unceremoniously. She then knelt down and carefully set the blade down in the apposing corner before slamming the closet door shut. She then let out a sigh before turning towards the entrance to the room and starting on her way out and waving to Cardin to come along. Before she could make it to the entrance she felt a hand grab onto her wrist and pull her backward. Cail spun around to see Ursula staring her down with an angry expression. "And where do you think your going!? You are not leaving until we get some answers!"

"Let go Ursula! You aren't in charge of me!" Cail shouted as she gave a few tugs in an attempt to break free.

"No!" Ursula said bluntly.

"I said let go! That's an order!" Cail screamed threateningly.

"And I said no! If you want me to let go, you're going to have to make me!" Ursula retorted as she tightened her grip.

"Gladly!" Cail retorted as she pulled her hand back into a fist. Noticing Cail's uncharacteristic fit of rage Cardin quickly swooped in from behind her grab hold of Cail's arm to hold her back. Meanwhile Robbin swooped in between Cail and Ursula to keep them separated.

"That's enough guys! It looks like none of you are getting it so let me spell it out for you! We-are-a-team and that means we are going to work this out as a team!" Robin shouted.

Sophia scuffed. "I have no interest in being in a team with a lying psychopath like her!"

"What was that!?" Cail shouted as she struggled against Cardin's grip.

"Just as Robin said, a team should work together. If you can't even talk to us about anything then we don't need you! It would have been a little different if this was just an isolated incident but you have never been open with us to begin with! I honestly don't even know why you're here in the first place! We were all scouted for this school but what about you? I seriously wonder how you even got in and I know you don't deserver to be our leader." Sophia said in a condescending tone.

"Sophia!" Robin shouted angrily.

Cail began to chuckle to herself. "So the truth comes out?"

"Beg your pardon?" Sophia asks.

"Please don't go thinking I'm a fool Sophia! I know full well that you and Ursula don't care about anyone but yourselves! The only reason you bother looking out for me, is because you don't want me to make you look bad. Am I right?" Cail questioned.

Sophia pulled back slightly. "That is not true!"

"Now who's lying?" Cail retorted.

A vain in Sophia's head began to pulsate as she stumped closer and pointed a finger into Cail's chest. "That still doesn't make what you're doing any more acceptable! You're up to something dangerous here and I can't let that slide! If you won't tell us about it I have to assume you're up to no good! And if that's the case I may have no choice but to bring this up with Goodwitch!"

"Oh no, I am trebling in my shoes right now." Cail said sarcastically. "Seriously did you just threaten to tell the teacher? What are you five?"

"Guys that's enough already, this is not getting us anywhere!" Robin interjected as she stomped her foot on the floor and turn towards Cail. "Cail its Robin, you know your partner. You can tell me what's going on can't you? If you do we can finally put this behind us. So can you please just spill?" Robin said pleadingly.

The anger on Cail's eyes seemed to dissipate as Robin reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. Cail's mouth began to squirm as she tried to formulate sentences. "Robin I can't… I mean I don't…" Cail was interrupted as the PA system kicked on and the voice of Glynda Goodwitch rang in their ears.

They could all hear her fumbling with and adjusting the mike while mumbling something incoherent to herself. After a moment of this she finally began to address her listeners. "Attention all students, please report to the auditorium with your teams for a special announcement. Attendance is mandatory to all students of Beacon Academy and all visiting students from Atlas. Thank you and that will be all." Glynda said before the PA system went silent.

"Now what could this be about?" Cardin questioned.

Cail turned to look at Cardin and began to grin again. "I have some idea. You go ahead and find your team. We will meet up with you guys there alright."

Cardin glance back at Cail's disgruntled teammates and gave her a worried look. "You sure you got this handled Cail?"

Cail leaned forward and stud on her tip toes so she could whisper into his ear. "Don't worry so much, if anyone knows how to handle these guys it's me. Now run along, I don't want your team nagging us as well." Cardin gave her a skeptical look but quickly nodded in acknowledgement and exiting the room. Once he was gone Cail turned back to her team to address them. "Look I know I haven't been very open and honest with all of you and I apologize for that. There are aspects of my life that some do look down upon and being with me could draw unwanted attention. If you're not ok with that then nobody is asking you to stay. With all that said we have been summoned so unless you want Glynda to rip you a new one I suggest we get moving."

Robin nodded as she stepped forward to join Cail as she started on her way out while Sophia and Ursula remained standing in the room momentarily. Sophia turned to Ursula to speak. "I still don't like this, what do you think?"

Ursula pondered for a moment. "I don't know what to think but. I can tell you this much, that wasn't the Cail that I know. Something just felt, off."

"Well whatever lets just get going, we can sort all this out later." Sophia said as she marched towards the door.

"Oh wait up!" Ursula shouted as she rushed after her stopping for only a moment to gather the bag of doughnuts from the ground. "Hmm these are still good." She said happily as she took a bite out of one of them and rushes out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later and Sophia along with Ursula had cot up to Cail and Robin as they entered the auditorium. After sharing a few awkward glances with each other they quickly took their position next to team CRDL on the outer rim of the room. "Did we miss anything?" Ursula asks the members of team CRDL.

Cardin shakes his head in response. "Not really but it looks like Ozpin is about to say something.

Sure enough Headmaster Ozpin had taken the stage and he stud silently in front of the microphone for a few seconds. The room was pact and everyone whispering back and forth with one another trying to figure out what kind of announcement would call for this sudden gathering but. All it took was Ozpin adjusting spectacles to cause the crowded room to go completely silent in anticipation of what he was going to tell them.

Now with everyone's full attention Ozpin cleared his throat and took a long sip of his coffee before he finally glanced across the crowd of students. For a moment his eyes seemed to stop on a handful of faces in the crowd Cail's group being one of them. When he finally looked away from them he began to speak. "Greetings future huntsman, first of all I would like to thank each of you for being here. I know this announcement was sudden but the nature of which called for quick action and decisive action to be taken. I am sure some of you are aware of the unsettling events that have been transpiring in both the Kingdom of Vale and Atlas over the last few months. As huntsmen it is our sworn task to protect this world from those who would seek to destroy it. And this does not just extend to our own boarders but to our fellow kingdoms as well. Just as Atlas has as come to watch over the Vale during the festival we must seek out darkness wherever it lurks. Rarely do we have the ability make the first strike but. Together with our allies from Atlas we are planning one such strike in the near future. Of course I cannot offer you all the details pertaining to this mission here and now for security reasons but. The reason I am telling you this now is because we need volunteers to assist in battle to come. Any team from any year is allowed to volunteer but be warned, the dangers you will face will be very real and it will be up to our digression if you are accepted or not. I suggest you discuss this matter with your teams and once you have come to a dissection your leader may sign you up. That is all, you are dismissed." He said as he turned and stepped down from the stage.

The room quickly erupted as several teams began to argue amongst themselves on weather or not they should volunteer for the mission. Without too much delay the room began to clear out as several teams decided against it and left while several others through up their hands to announce their enlistment. Cail began to grin as she pulled Cardin in to whisper into his ear. Cardin gave her a funny look before talking allowed. "Seriously, are you sure?" Cardin asked as Cail gave him a nod. "Well, alright if you say so." He said as he raised his hand. "Team CRDL volunteers!"

Cardin's team quickly gave him questioning looks before one of them a scrawny boy with a Mohawk named Russel Thrush decided to interject. "Hey, what the heck bro!? Have you lost it?"

"That's right you should talk to your team before making such a big decision." Ursula added before turning to see Cail with her hand up.

"Team CRUS volunteers!" Cail shouted causing Ursula to quickly pull Cail into a headlock.

"What the heck do you think your doing!?" Ursula hissed.

"Wha..t does.. It loo…k.. like." Cail managed to squeeze out before wiggling her way free and leaving Ursula's arms coated in slime. "You guys want to do this anyway right?"

"Cail this isn't a joke!" Sophia roared as she marched up to her.

It looked like another fight was about to break out between them when another voice entered the conversation. "What isn't a joke?" The voice was instantly recognizable and caused Sophia to freeze in her tracks before glancing over to see Ozpin strolling up to their group.

"Headmaster!?" Sophia said as she took a step back.

Cail looked back at Ozpin and gave him a wave. "Hey there Oz, I told you we would be here." Sophia quickly shot Cail another angry look. Perhaps she was upset that Cail was speaking with such familiarity with somebody who could have them all expelled. Cail often marveled at how different Sophia was on the battlefield compared to how she was in front of political figure. She guessed it was due to her Atlas upbringing.

Ozpin let out a light chuckle. "That you did. I look forward to seeing you put in your all in the next coming days Cail. And of course your team as well." He said as he looked over the members of CRUS. "I want you all to remember a good team is like a clock. If even one part is removed it can completely fall apart.

"I will Oz, things are going to be a lot more interesting from here on out!" Cail responded joyfully causing Sophia to roll her eyes.

"Glad to hear it." Ozpin replied before taking another sip of his coffee and showing them a small grin.

* * *

**Black Wing Jungle Hideout**

"Mistress!" The white haired rabbit faunus Alas shouts as she runs through the dark warehouse towards a lone women sitting at a desk while Black Wing men load cages onto the backs of flat bed trucks.

"Yes Alas? I trust you have important news?" The women asked without turning around to face her companion.

"Yes Mistress, we just heard from back from her. She's in but she will need our assistants for the next phase." Alas responded.

"I see, go fetch the cat then. We are close to achieving our ultimate mission and can't afford any delays."

"Understood Mistress!" Alas responded as she ran off back into the darkness of the warehouse.

"That girls role is far bigger then she knows." The women stated as she returned to her work.


	15. Nikos and the Snail

**Notes: Happy Holidays everyone! Unless your reading this in the future and in that case happy days... Anyway this is a very special chapter I have for all of you. This is a lost chapter. If you recall all the way back in Pendragon part 1 a sparing match between Cail and Pyrrha was talked about but never appeared in this work. Well her it is!. Also as a special bonus this chapter is completely from Cail's point of view which has not been done before. Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you like it maybe there will be more in the future.**

* * *

**Nikos and the Snail**

**Cail POV**

I'm sorry you guys must all be very confused right about now. After all this is something that happened to me quite awhile back and the writer ether didn't both to share it with you or maybe the writer just was thinking it would be too boring. I know crazy right? Or perhaps the write just didn't think there would have been enough time. What ever the reason, I simply can't stand for it. If my story is going to be told it's going to be done right. And if I have to break the fourth wall in order to make sure my story is told properly then that is what I will do!

You see it all happened a few days back when my team and I were sitting in on one of Glynda's usual boring combat classes. Robin had just wiped the floor with some no name first year student and wouldn't stop bragging about it. Mind you I'm glad she's enjoying herself and all but the girl has the ability to phase through solid objects and her opponent was a weapons expert of all things. He had very little magical or hand to hand combat expertise at all. That fight was decided before it even began.

"Attention Students, we have time for one more round." Glynda told us as she cleaned up the ring for the next bout. "Do we have any volunteers?"

"I will do it Professor!" I heard a girl say. The voice sounded familiar so I glanced over to see a first year student who if memory served was named Pyrrha Nikos. From what I had gathered about her, she is a strong fighter who was always eager to test herself in combat. Maybe if it's her, she will make the next fight worth paying attention to I thought.

"Excellent Miss Nikos, come on up and I will find you an opponent!" I heard Glynda say happily, gees I've never seen Glynda get so excited during class like that. Come to think of it, I heard Cardin and his team got quite the beat down from Pyrrha a few weeks ago. Glynda must use her to teach her more problematic students a lesson. Talk about a teachers pet. "Oh I know, how about you Miss Cail?"

"Come again?" I say as I jump up in my seat.

"You haven't had a single sparring match since your injury during your last mission correct? Now is as good of a chance as any don't you agree Miss Cail. Why don't you come down and show the class just what a second year student is capable of?"

I knew she just wanted to watch me flail against Pyrrha but I wasn't going to have it. "Sorry teach my foot's still a bit sore, maybe next time." I told her hoping it would be enough to get her to drop it. Looking back now it was wistful thinking at best.

"Please Miss Cail, you had your cast off some time ago and I have spoken with the Academy's nurse and she has informed me that you are in fighting condition. Now I know it can be difficult to get over a bad experience in the field but, you must get back on the horse as they say." She said with a slightly snarky tone.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. I forgot to bring my weapon." I retorted.

"What are you talking about Cail, your weapon is in your bag right?" Robin needlessly responds as she holds up my favorite shell shaped backpack causing me to almost leap out of my seat and strangle her but I resist that urge. After all I know she means well.

"Oh so it is! I totally forgot I put it in there!" I said while trying to put on a good face that I doubt Glynda believed for a second.

"Good now that out of the way, why don't you come on down and join us Miss Cail." Glynda said to me before she gave me this grin that I could have swore she stole from me while waving me down.

I glanced over to see Pyrrha looking at me with a look of honest excitement. I guessed since I am a second year she must have been expecting a good fight and for some reason I didn't want to disappoint so I just said screw it. I reached into my bag and pulled Dragon's Claw Mark Two. A crimson red claw gauntlet I had Sophia design for me. It's able to release a high voltage electrical discharge from its palm and acts as a nice defensive tool in combat but. The reason I had it made is so I could properly wield my favorite weapon. I reached deeper into the bag and rap my hands around the handle of Dragon's Tail. A crimson metal Whip at can extend up to nearly ten feet. And with a single crack of the whip I rapped it around my claw covered arm before making my way to the arena.

"Let's have a good match." Pyrrha said to me as we took our positions.

"Sure." I replied.

"You may begin." Glynda announced.

Pyrrha quickly went into a defensive stance by remaining low to the ground and keeping her shield out in front of her while she approached. I unwrapped the Dragon's Tail from my arm and gave it a few practice swings a before I charged forward. Pyrrha remained in place and waited form me so I flicked my wrist and began wiping my weapon back and forth striking red haired Amazon from every possible direction but. Each time my whip came close to her, she would ether deflect it with her shield or she would just narrowly avoid contact with it. I figured this situation called for a slight change of tactics so I retracted the Dragon's Tail and had it coil back around my arm.

Pyrrha gave me a curious look before speaking. "Are you not going to attack?" She asked.

"Na, it wouldn't be any fun if it was just me doing everything right? So how about it first year, care to show me what you've got?" I taunted while beckoning her towards me.

Pyrrha seemed to take the bait as she let a smile spread across her face before shifting her stance. She began twirling her spear like weapon around her fingers before throwing it straight up in the air in an attempt to distract me while she hurled her shield at me. I quickly leaned all the way back and cot myself with my hands as the shield past over me. Then I flipped back over onto my feet to see my opponent catch her weapon out of the air and take aim before firing several rounds in my direction. I raised my gauntlet and deflected each shut until she transformed her weapon back into its spear mode and chucked it at me.

I uncoiled my Dragon's Tail and gave it a crack to deflect the spear and spun around to swat the shield away as it bounced off the back wall to strike me from behind. It then went flying into the stands bouncing back and forth several times nearly beheading several spectators before flying back into the arena and being cot by its owner as she lands. "Impressive." Pyrrha said happily as she reached up to catch her spear as it feel back to the floor. "You have such an unusual weapon. I can't wait to see what else it can do."

It was clear that there was no dishonesty in her words but I felt I would press my taunts. "Oh, are you not having fun yet? I do hope I'm not boring you."

"What? Of course your not, I was just…" Pyrrha began before I interrupted.

"I guess if you are not satisfied I will just have to kick it up a notch!" I shout before flipping a switch on the handle of the Dragon's Tail causing it to extend another few feet and to create an opening in which several small crimson red needles extend from. The sharp red needles gleamed menacingly in the light of the arena and gave the whip an almost thorny appearance. Then I used my free hand to turn a dial on the back of my gauntlet causing it emit a surge of electrical energy through my palm and out across the expanse of my weapon. The electricity caused the metallic whip to release a loud hiss while it jerked and jitter wildly in my hand, dancing almost like puppet on strings.

Pyrrha's eyes seemed to widen momentarily before sharpening into a laser focus. "Quite the sadistic looking weapon, even for killing Grimm it seems like it's a bit cruel don't you think?" Pyrrha ask. She wasn't being judgmental but her comment did cause a murmur to run through the audience. I soon heard the disembodied grumbling of our teams as they argued the fairness of my weapon. Of the group Jaune Ark and Sophia Sparks were the most vocal. Jaune seemed worried about his partner while Sophia only seemed interested in defending her work since she designed the Dragon's Claw and helped me modify the Dragon's Tail so they could be used together as one weapon.

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe we are just misunderstanding the Grimm and the real monsters have been us hunters all along." I said with a thick air of sarcasm. "Then again, I doubt it's the Grimm you're really worried about right now, is it? After all you're a smart girl. You know what kind of effects electricity can have on magnetic fields right?" I ask while cracking the electric whip.

Before Pyrrha had a chance to reply to my question I had rushed towards her swinging my weapon in a wide ark. Pyrrha quickly rolled under it and broke into a sprint towards me causing me to flick my wrist to pull my whip back in order to sweep her feet but she leapt over and began firing rounds at me once again. I deflected several with my whip before retracting it completely and coiling it around my arm as Pyrrha closed the distances. "I have you now!" She shouted as transformed her weapon into its sword mode and began swinging at me. Each strike was strong and precise but was ultimately stopped flat by my Dragon's Claw. After about ten strikes I finally manage to grab hold of the blade and she tries to pull the blade free from my claws grip I ramp up the power and a jolt surges through the blade and into Pyrrha's arm causing her aura to flicker and for her to pull her arm back abandoning the blade.

"This is a fine weapon you have Miss Nikos. I like the flexibility it has." I said as I gripped the weapon in my hands. It had been awhile since I held a sword but it felt very natural in my hands. "But, it's not my style." I said as I discarded the weapon and grabbed hold on my Dragon's Tail once again. My weapon crackled as the electricity surged through it once again. Pyrrha's eyes widened and a new expression came over her features. It wasn't a look of fear no, that was far from what I was feeling. It was a look of detonation and excitement. "Your really getting a kick out of this, aren't you? And they call me a masochist." I said jokingly before cracking my weapon once again causing her to raise her shield to block the strike but with another flick of my wrist, my weapon coiled around the Amazonas causing her aura to kick in once more to prevent the barbs from digging into the skin or the electrical current running through it from cooking her alive. "Well if you really enjoy the struggle that much. Why, not indulge you a little!?" I shouted as I ramped up the voltage even more causing her to shriek in pain as she struggled to break free of the hold.

I then noticed her fingers twitching and I glanced behind me to spot her discarded weapon flying towards my head. I move slightly to avoid a direct hit and went over my shoulder and jammed itself directly into my Dragon's Claw's control panel causing it spark wildly before the electricity cut out all together. I quickly reach out with my open hand to pull the blade from my weapon and Pyrrha took the chance to break free of her bonds and charge me. Having little time to react I brace myself for impact as her shield slams into my chest forcing me backward. My aura flickers slightly but I manage to stay on my feet while Pyrrha continues her assault. I leap backward and lash at her with my whip but just like before it would go slightly off course every time it came close to striking her. And she was quickly on top of me once again. I narrowly avoid several swings of her shield and block several kicks with my claw but. One of the kicks knocked Pyrrha's weapon free and she wasted no time snatching it out of the air and nearly slicing my throat open with her first swing. I stepped back to avoid certain doom but she matched me by taking a step forward and extending her sword into a spear and striking me on my open side causing me to fall to one knee. "Not bad Kid. Rather you're very good." I say in between breaths.

Pyrrha's wide smile returned to her face and I could feel that it was an honest one. "Thank you, you're very good as well. You know I have been thinking that you seem familiar. Have we met some place before?" She asked.

I can't remember what expression I showed her at that time but what I do remember is the sudden feeling of wanting to be anywhere else. "What? No that's very unlikely. Anyway let's finish this!"

"Wait, are you sure we didn't…" She began before I charged her with my claw extended towards her throat. She quickly parried my attack and she raised her knee to strike me in the gut. I place my open hand over her knee and push myself off with far more force then is needed propelling myself across the arena and not bothering to break my own fall I face plant on the hard tile bringing my aura into the red and ending the match.

"Well done Miss Nikos on another victory, I'm sure you will do splendid in the up coming tournament!" Glynda said happily, likely satisfied with my thrashing. "Alright class dismissed!"

"Wait I didn't…" Pyrrha tried to argue but was cut off as her teammates rushed over to give her a pat on the back and to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"It feels good to have caring teammates I guess." I said to myself while still laying flat on the floor.

Then out of the corner of my eyes I see a pale hand reach out to me. And a black spiked leather bracelet was rapped around the wrist telling me I wouldn't need special powers to figure out who it was. I glance up to see my teammate slash partner Robin Rangers staring down at me with a smile. "So, are you going to take my hand and get up or are you seriously enjoying making things weird?" Robin asked jokingly.

She was trying to use humor to make me feel better. Not that I felt bad to begin with but it was a nice gesture so I joined her in a light chuckle before expecting her hand. "Yeah, I guess I really do enjoy making things awkward. It's always so interesting to see what kind of reactions others will make."

"And that's why you don't have any friends Cail." Robin said bluntly.

"Well I have you." I corrected.

"Yeah, that's right. You're my weirdo and don't you forget it." She said jokingly.

"Umm, pardon me." We heard Pyrrha say causing us to spin around to see her beside us. "Miss Cail, why did you do that just now?"

"Do what Miss Nikos? I don't recall doing anything." I asked.

"Why did you throw yourself like that? You could have won if you didn't do that you know?" Phyrra asked.

"What is she talking about Cail?" Robin asked.

"She is just confused. I slipped when trying to maneuver out of her attack and took myself out. She must be so use to fighting high level opponents that she thought my mistake was intentional." I explained.

"What, is she for real? Yeah Pyrrha, this girl is an accident waiting to happen. I once saw her get a black eye while trying to open a pickle jar!" Robin said while laughing loudly.

"No that can't be, I am sure…" Pyrrha began.

"Miss Nikos please, it was just an accident. Now then, my team and I must get going to our next class and I suggest you do the same." I stated as I pulled Robin away.


	16. Two Faces of Fear

**Notes: If you are having any trouble understanding parts of this chapter perhaps my other work can help. Penny and the Tin Man Chapters Curse of the Snail and Strength in Numbers.**

* * *

**Two Faces of Fear**

Cail and her currently disgruntled teammates had already left Beacon and were currently spread out around a large waiting room of sorts together with the other teams who had volunteered for the mission they were about to take part in. What were they doing you may ask? Well they were waiting of course, what else would such a room be meant for. What were they waiting for? Well that was unclear, all they knew was that they would soon be called upon to join the mission briefing. Why they weren't there from the start of the bloody thing both confused and infuriated Cail. It ether meant that their hosts were incompetent or they didn't think the Beacon students were competent enough to handle more sensitive information. Ether way it bothered her and it didn't help that she could feel similar emotions emanating from nearly everyone else in the room.

Cail was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of Cardin's voice. "Are you alright there Cail?" He asked.

Cail glanced over to her right to see Cardin sitting in the chair next to her giving her a worried expression. "What, I'm fine no need to worry about me."

"Are you sure? For a while there you had a really intense look in your eyes." Cardin retorted.

Before Cail could respond another voiced coming from Cail's left cut in. "Yeah, you looked like you were ready to kill somebody. I normally only see you make that expression when fighting Grimm or when Ursy is hogging the bathroom and you need to take a dump." Robin Rangers said jokingly.

Cail spares Robin a laugh before responding. "Yeah I'm fine I just wish they would get on with it already. Don't they understand how valuable my time is?"

"Maybe this is all part of their plan. If they keep you here waiting you won't be able to cause anymore trouble." Cardin says jokingly before clearing his throat. "Anyway I'm sure it won't take much longer."

Then almost on queue Glynda Goodwitch stepped into the room. "Hello students, we're ready for you in the briefing room now. Remember though, this isn't a field trip. This is a real mission with real danger and you are all currently representatives of Beacon Academy. As such I expect all of you to act accordingly from this point on." Even though Glynda was speaking to the whole group, Cail couldn't help but notice her eyes were focused on her the whole time. Realizing she was staring, Glynda broke eye contact with Cail and went on. "Anyway I would like you all to group up with your teams then I want you to form a single file line." She commanded causing the group to spring into action. It was relatively easy action to follow since almost everyone was sat together with their team to begin with but. In the case of team CRUS, they were fairly spread out across the room. Of course this was due to two members of the team trying to avoid conflict with their questionable leader. So team CRUS was the last team to join the line.

Glynda quickly lead the group down a long stretch of hallways and into a wide open war room. The room was set up similar to the classrooms at Beacon with on side covered in seating at different levels of elevation and on the other side was a large video display and a large table with a built in holographic display. Sat at the table were several people Cail recognized and several she didn't. As expected sat at table's controls was General Ironwood himself. By his side was well known Grimm behavior specialist by the name of Professor Bolt. There were also a few other students she had seen around Beacon. If memory served her, their handle was team GEAR led by George Bolt. She never really interacted with them directly so the only reason she knew them was through her teammates and Cardin who seemed to have a personal grudge against their leader.

Cail had to stop herself for a moment to let out a loud yawn while she stretched out her arms. It would see that she was still quite tired from flight and all the waiting. When she did she heard her teammate Robin yelling out to her. "Cail! Stop dragging your feet and get your lazy ass over here!"

Figuring that it was for the best Cail nodded and started to move on but was stopped again when she heard another voice call out. "Of course Cail is the name of team CRUS's leader!" Cail's eyes instantly followed the source of the outburst to another person seated at the table that she had missed. Cail feels a surge of alarm go through her as she realizes who the girl was.

The person Cail's eyes had came to a stop on was a familiar face that filled her with a sense of unease. Sitting at the table staring at her was a small red haired girl who she had literally ran into the other day. "You're the girl from the other day. It's Penny right?" She asked while trying to act normally.

Without missing a beat Penny instantly extended her hand towards Cail to show she wanted to shake her hand. "Yes it's a pleasure to meet you!" She declared in a happy tone which only put Cail more on edge.

Cail carefully reached out to accept the girl's handshake. When Cail did it was just as she fear, nothing had happened. "You already said that the first time we met." Cail stated dryly quickly pulling out of the handshake.

Penny froze for a moment with her hand still hanging in the air creating an awkward silence in the room before finally responding. "So I did." With the same cheerful tone as before.

"Anyway it's a pleasure to be working with you from now on." Cail stated in a hurry to end the conversation and put some distance between herself and this strange girl.

There was just something about this Penny girl that made her very uneasy. She may look harmless enough with her round freckled cheeks and large pink bow but, Cail knew better than to judge a book by its cover. And this book was missing a few pages to say the least. Even though Cail only had a short conversation with the girl, she could tell that she wasn't normal. And her speech patterns weren't the most unsettling thing about her, rather it was that Cail's semblance didn't seem to have any effect on her at all.

Mind you it wasn't as if Cail's power was full proof, had been known to fail her in the past. For example there have been a few cases of those who were able to resist her mental probes but, these were mostly opponents who had similar abilities. And it was important to note that none of them could block her out after she made direct contact with them, much like what she just did with this girl. Cail also tends to have trouble probing the minds of a Grimm. This isn't because Grimm are as mindless as some would have you believe but rather because of what they are made of. You see Grimm are basically the physical manifestation of negative emotion. So needless to say making mental contact with such an entity isn't very fun, so she tries to avoid it whenever possible. Though that was not the case here ether. It was almost as if there was nothing inside the girls head at all. And that just couldn't be possible, could it?

Cail then noticed Robin waving to her from her seat so she quickly ran up to join her teammates who were taking their seats above. Her team was sat right next to team CRDL and Robin even saved her a seat in between herself and Cardin. She couldn't help but be a little thankful to the green hooded punk rocker. She's always been on her side up till now and has always done what could to keep the peace between her teammates. Cail couldn't have hoped for a better partner but at the same time it made Cail feel a little guilty since she knew she wasn't a very good one herself.

Noticing Cail's expression dipping again Cardin bumped her with his elbow to get her attention. "If you keep making that face I may have to do something about it." He said jokingly.

In response Cail's usual wicked grin finally returned and she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Oh, what do you have in mind? Because I think I saw a unisex bathroom on our way here from the waiting room." She said in the sultriest way her raspy voice could manage.

This caused a shiver to run down Cardin's spine. "You… you really are a pervert aren't you? That is not what I was thinking."

Cail let out a pleased giggle. "Perhaps but it is now isn't Cardin? Come now, there's no need to be shy." Cail retorted while leaning even closer and running her index figure along Cardin's chest up to his chin.

"Hey you guys aren't going to pay attention, why don't the two of you just get a fucking room already!?" Sophia spat from the other side of Robin. Her tone clearly indicating that she was annoyed.

Still feeling a bit playful Cail decided to press forward. "But Sophia my dear, that's precisely what Cardin and I were just discussing." She retorted in same sultry tone she had used on Cardin moments ago.

Sophia cringed and Cardin promptly hit Cail on the top of the head to break her out of character. "Ouch!" Cail said as she gripped her head.

"Yeah, you should hit her again!" Sophia cheered.

"I don't really…" Cardin began before he noticed Cail's face spring back up in front of his.

Cail's eyes were wide with what appeared to be excitement. "She's right Cardin you should hit me again, I'm sure it will help me learn the error of my ways. Come on, come on!" She said while presenting the top of her head to Cardin. This caused everyone around her to cringe. Sometimes they would forget about one of Cail's main eccentricities. She is still a complete masochist"

"Would you all just be quite! The General is speaking!" Ursula snapped in the sternest mom voice she could manage. Ursula's stern words instantly managed to snap the group out of their argument and get their attention focused on the General. It seems like they missed a large amount of the mission details but they were just in time to hear Ironwood go over what would be their team's assignment.

"The last location is a high security prison that we like to call the Flying Tomb. It is an air ship that houses many of the worst scum Atlas has ever seen. Many of which have connections to the White Fang in one way or another." The General pauses for a moment while he presses a button on the panel in front of him to make two profiles appear on the video display screens behind him.

Cail's attention instantly peeked and her wicked grin returned when she looked at the display in front of her. One was showing a red haired middle aged human man on the left and a horned red haired faunus girl on the right. Cail already knew full well who both of them were but Ironwood seemed intent on explaining it to the rest of the class.

"Some of you may know these two. On the left is one of the Tomb's latest additions. His name is Roman Torchwick, he is directly responsible for the Grimm attack on Vale that happened not to long ago. He is a skilled thief and weapons dealer who is not above working with the White Fang. It's likely that the Black Wings will attempt to capture him to gain a leg up on the White Fang. That or take him out for causing the deaths of many of their brothers and sisters in the botched attack. And on the left we have…"

"Casey Heartfield." Another man dressed in battle armor and hoisting a large claymore sword cut in. Cail couldn't help but feel like the man looked familiar but she was sure he wasn't a student at Beacon. Then she noticed that the man had a scar running across one his eyes and he was rubbing it intently while staring daggers at Casey's profile. Cail made a mental note that who ever he is he wasn't likely friendly.

"That is correct Jasper. Casey Heartfield is the only member of the Mad Table to be captured alive. She seemed to hold a high position in the group and is incredibly dangerous. If they are involved there is high chance they will try to bring her back into their ranks. Therefore we cannot leave her unattended. Penny along with teams CRDL and CRUS will be tasked with this responsibility."

"Bingo" Cail whispered to herself. "I'm coming Casey, just hold out a little longer."

* * *

The Atlassian flying fortress prison or the Flying Tomb as most people would know it to be called has always been one of the most secure prisons on Remnant. Only the most unstable and dangerous criminals the world has to offer make up its occupants. And despite the hundreds of escape attempts throughout the course of it's nearly thirty years of service not a single person has ever managed escaped, at least not alive anyway. What makes it so secure? Well there is many factors that contribute to this mind boggling statistic, such as the constantly evolving and always top of the line security systems which include its virtually unbreakable firewalls and its small army of heavy duty combat drones that constantly patrol the halls of the fortress.

With that said the biggest factor to its success is its simplest feature and that is its location. Where is the Flying Tome you ask? Well that is a very good question. You see the Flying Tomb spends about 99% of the year hovering thousands of feet over the Atlassian Ocean and it's constantly moving in random ever changing patters to avoid detection. And it only stops to resupply at alternating Atlassian military bases along the way and of course during these visits both the ship and the base are kept under strict lock down. All of these facts added together with the well trained and well equipped security forces on board. And it makes the Flying Tomb virtually impenetrable let alone escapable.

Of course all of this security would be for nothing if they let just anyone walk right in, so other then the crew, prisoners, and of course the security forces there is only a select few that are allowed to step foot on board. And one such person was currently paying the facility one of his regular visits. The man strolled down the halls of the fortress like he owned the place. Nodding to each guard and inmate he passed along the way. The man was tall, slender, and had short jet black hair which clashed against his clean white suit. A photo ID had been fastened to his collar that read Dr. Victor N. Cross in bold print and below it in smaller print read Psycho Therapist, Security Clearance: A Class.

The Doctor continued to stroll through the prison corridors until he came up to a set of thick steel plated doors with 'Cell Block A' printed on them. He quickly flashed his badge in front of the door and a small panel appeared from the wall with which he proceeded to press his thumb to. A moment later and the doors parted followed by and automated voice greeting him. "Hello again Doctor Cross, please proceed."

The Doctor nodded before he pressed onward into the cell Block. There were far fewer cells in this block than the others but there was far tighter security with a set of attack drones at every turn. The drones seemed to pay the Doctor no mind as he approached a cell in the far corner of the block with a security guard stationed beside it. The guard nodded to the Doctor as he approached. "Hello Jimmy, how is the wife?" The doctor asked the guard.

The guard gave the doctor a smile before responding. "She's doing well, we are expecting any day now. I'm guessing you didn't come here to say hello though, you're here to see her again aren't you?" He asked.

The doctor nodded in agreement. "How has she been doing?" He inquired in a serious tone.

The guard let out a sigh. "Well, you know her. She has her good days and her bad days. She hasn't caused much trouble lately though. I think the TV has helped keep her distracted."

"Is that so? Is today a good or a bad day?" The doctor inquired.

The guard had to think for a moment before responding. "Well, she's been eating and we haven't even needed to zap her to do it so I'd say it's been a good day."

Victors face seems to clench slightly in response. For a moment the guard fears he may have upset the doctor somehow but Victors face quickly returns to neutral state before giving the guard a small smile. "Well I guess that's good. I would like to go in to see her now if you would." He said motioning towards the sell door.

The guard nods quickly before turning around swiping a key card over door lock. A moment later and a clicking sound came from the door as the deadbolts holding it in place lid away. The guard then grabbed onto the handle of the door and pulled it open to allow the Doctor inside. "Good luck doctor." The guard said as Victor stepped inside and he closed the door behind him.

The inside of the cell was split up into two parts, the door opened into an empty part of the cell with nothing but a small bench for visitors to sit on. On the other side of the cell separated by thick iron bars was the real cell. A small room with three thick iron walls, a plain bed along the left wall, a toilet and sink in the back right corner, and a TV entertainment center set up on the right hand wall facing the bed. Sat on the bed was a tall slightly muscular cow faunus girl. The girl had bright red hair that came down to her shoulders and her bangs obscured half of her face. An old black and white horror film played on the TV and the girl seemed to be too lost in its distraction to notice his entrance so the doctor stepped forward and called out to her. "Hello Casey, I see you're enjoying the television."

Perhaps the doctors timing was off because his interruption caused the faunus girl to jump in fright and fall over onto the floor. Then the girl glanced up to see who had called out to her and a wide smile spread across her face before she jumped up to her feet. "Doctor, it's good to see you! Oh, and yes it's been wonderful!"

Victor returns the girls smile before glancing back up at the screen. "Glad to hear it but, I didn't think you would be a horror fan. Surely there is something less… stress inducing." He says like a suggestion.

The girl seems to be nervures as she scratches the back of her deck. "Truthfully I'm not very good with these sorts of movies but. Sis really seems to like horror movies. And she said it's boring to watch them alone so we have watching them together but. She always seems to fall asleep half way through and she always gets mad if I watch the rest of it for her." She says while letting out a light chuckle.

"Of course she would. B is still as problematic as ever I see." Victor stated while letting out a tiered sigh.

Casey tilts her head to the side and gives Victor a confused look. "What do you mean Doctor?" she asks.

Ignoring Casey's question the doctor poses his own. "Casey what would you say if I told you, you could become a real huntress?"

"Me a real huntress? That would be amazing Doctor but there's no way I can ever be one. I'm not strong enough." Casey responds in a somber tone.

"Oh, I don't think so Casey. I think you could be a great huntress. So much so that I have put in a good word for you to my old friend Professor Ozpin. He is the headmaster of Beacon Academy and if there is anyone who can get you enrolled it would be him."

"Really Doctor!? You did that for me!? So does that mean we will finally get to leave this player?!" Casey asks.

"Yes Casey, you're a good natured girl and you deserve better than this place. I have even had it arranged so that you will stay with me until we have you set up in Beacon. That way we can continue our sessions."

At this point Casey literally began jumping for joy. "Yeah, when I tell sister she will she will be thrilled! She hates this place even more than I do."

Then Victor's expression shifted slightly and he let out a long sigh. "There is only one problem Casey. B is still considered to dangerous to be allowed to leave. Casey, if you want your freedom you must let her go."

Casey's happy expression quickly dipped into dejection in response to Victor's remark. "What? Please don't say that doctor! I know she has done a lot of bad things before but she really isn't a bad person, Sis is just…"

Victor quickly took on a stern tone as he cut her off. "Casey, we have been through this. B is not your sister. She is just the manifestation of your negativity and pain. Casey you must…"

"Noooooooo! Stop it!" Casey screams as she crumbles to her knees and claps her hands over her ears.

"Casey!"

"**Nooooooooooooo! I won't leave her behind! I would never leave anyone behind! I'm not like her!"** Casey screams as her voice seems to distort slightly.

Victor let's out a sigh. "Who're you talking about Casey? Or wait is this B now?" He asks.

"**My name isn't B! Stop calling me that!" **She roars as she looks up to meet the doctor's gaze. Casey's eyes have changed. Their deep watery blue replaced with crimson red. The half of her face that is usually shrouded by her parted hair now revealed. A deep scar runs across the side of her face over her right eye.

"Very well Casey but, you haven't answered my question. Who're you talking about? Who left you behind?" Victor asked in a dry tone.

"**The Princess!"**


	17. Remembrance Team Chorus

**Notes: ****Yes this is a flashback chapter before you say anything. I hope you enjoy it and even if you aren't interested stick around there is a very special bonus at the end.**

* * *

**Rememberance Team Chorus**

Cail Pendragon along with her partner Robin Rangers have long since rapped up the strategy meeting with General Ironwood and now find themselves sitting in a small cabin room on an Atlas transport ship that is currently in route to the location of their next mission the Flying Tomb Prison. There is two twin sized beds in the room and Robin is plopped down on the one she has claimed as her own while Cail sits at the entrance to the room sorting through some of her luggage. "You sure have a lot of luggage for this mission." Robin states as she points to three items in question, Cail's usual snail shaped backpack which she was currently rifling through, a large carryon case that she's very seen Cail use before, and a familiar looking black bag. "Don't tell me you're planning on using the stuff in that bag on this mission?"

Cail lets out a light chuckle. "No, it just didn't feel safe to leave it back at Beacon right now. However this mission could get quite dangerous, it's best to be prepared for anything. That is why I have so much with me."

"Cail is trying to be prepared? Call the presses boy do we have a shocking story to tell them. Don't get me wrong partner but you've never been the come prepared type. We've always just kind of showed up and just winged it. Is about what Sophia said to you?" Robin asked.

"A little, I mean she's not wrong. I haven't been the best friend let alone leader for you guys. I've just been so rapped up in my own things." Cail states causing Robin to shrug her shoulders before laying her back on the bed, crossing her arms, and closing her eyes. Which is an act Cail recognizes as Robin's thinking pose. "Is something on your mind Robin?" Cail asks.

Robin opens her eyes to glance at Cail before letting out a deep sigh. "Yes, no, maybe." She mutters.

Cail raises an eye brow. "Thanks that really clears things up." Cail says as she briefly considers just using her semblance but decided against it. Robin is one of the few people she respects enough to not pry.

"Sorry, I know that didn't make any sense. It's just. I can't believe that Sophia and Ursula ditched us!" Robin complains while flailing her arms around to emphasize her frustration.

"Ditched is a strong word don't you think? They just had themselves reassigned to missions that were better suited for their abilities. Sophia isn't nearly as effective in confined spaces such as a prison but, in the open spaces of the Jungle she will be almost unstoppable. As for Ursy, you know that she is better at dealing with large groups of enemies than one on one combat. So helping defend Atlas factory also makes sense. So I can't blame them for doing that." Cail reasoned.

Robin begins running her hands through her spiky highlighted hair. "Oh please Cail. You know full well they just did this to spite us! Don't they realize that we're supposed to be a team! Come on aren't you even a little mad about this!?" Robin shouts.

"Well it is a bit bothersome but, it's probably for the best." Then Cail looked up to meet Robin's eyes. "As long as I have my number one partner with me, I am sure everything will work out."

Robin's cheeks took on a light shade of pink as she plopped back into her bed. "Gees, it's not like you to be so mushy Cail." She mumbled. Cail began to chuckle at Robin's reaction. "Wh… what's so funny!?" She roared.

Cail's laughter died down and she took on a more serious expression. "This reminds me of the day we first met. Do you remember that day Robin?" Cail asked.

"Do I remember? How could I forget? It was the day of our initiation after all!"

* * *

**Beacon Academy Cliffside above the Emerald Forest one year earlier**

Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy stood before a group of first year students, many of which he only knew from application papers he had to sign off on. Though a there was also a few who he had a more personal relationship with, one being Cail Pendragon. Cail had been a prime candidate in the past so needless to say she had peaked Ozpin's interest ever since the moment he found her forged transcripts on his desk. Needless to say he couldn't wait to see how she performed in the field.

"We're already to go Ozpin." Ozpin's number two Professor Goodwitch said as she motioned to the rest of the students who were all now in position on the launch pads.

Ozpin took a moment to take a long sip of his coffee and cleared his throat, so he could address his new students. "For years you have trained yourselves and honed your skills. And for years you have prepared your mind to become hunters. However today you will be taking the first step in a path that will end in one of two ways. Either you will die, or you will succeed. The Emerald Forest is filled with the Creatures of Grimm, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

After finishing his speech, Ozpin could see a wave of unease go through the crowd but unsurprisingly Cail seemed quite indifferent about the whole thing so he moved on. His eyes tracked across the line of candidates to gauge their reactions. A few that stuck out to him were Coco Adel, Velvet Scarletina, Robin Rangers, Sophia Sparks, and Ursula Andress. With exhalent scores in both her academic and combat classes he was sure Coco would make a great huntress some day. However Coco had an ego to match her performance and a bit of a rebellious if not down right reckless streak, so she wasn't quite there yet. Velvet on the other hand was almost like a mirror opposite. She did have fairly good scores but seemed far too timid and fearful to work well with others, let along fight the creatures of Grimm. He had to imagine being a Faunus didn't make getting along with others any less difficult though. He would just have to wait and see.

Then Ozpin finally focused on the other three candidates Robin, Sophia, and Ursula. In his opinion all three of them have a very promising future ahead of them. All three had attended Signal Academy together before coming here and seemed to know each other quite well but that is not the only thing they had in common. All three of them were candidates Ozpin had scouted several years ago and they had attended Signal under his recommendation. With their skill and companionship Ozpin had no doubt that they would make it through this test even stronger.

Professor Goodwitch took over from there. "Greetings, as I'm sure many of you have heard. You will all be assigned teams. That you will; today you will all receive a partner. A team will be made up of two sets of partners." She explained before motioning to Ozpin to continue from there.

Ozpin continued without missing a beat. "You will be with this partner for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interests to be paired with someone who you will work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years, good luck."

Cail shook her head, knowing full well that Ozpin has used this same boring speech nearly every year since they started using the emerald forest and not once has a student actually died during the initiation. Not that they haven't had close calls of course and the rate of injury is rather high but overall the threat of death is quite low. With that thought out of the way and figuring she will likely end up partnering with one of them Cail glances over to inspect her fellow candidates. To her left side she sees that the three closest to her is a group of girls all wishing each other good luck. The one that is directly next to her is a girl with short dark hair and a green cloak. She is wearing light armor plating over top black clothing. Piercings riddle the girls face and ears and green highlights painted the spiked up sections of her hair.

The girl fist bumped the blond haired girl next to her before flipping up the hood of her cloak to cover her head before drawing her weapons. The weapons were a set of what seemed to be crossbow hatchets. The one in her left hand had a smaller stock than the other one and a revolver like loading mechanism for its crossbow bolts. An axe blade extended from the bottom of the stock and a wire tether connected its handle to a pulley devise attached to its holster at her side. This was likely so she could use it as a grappling hook and quickly holster it when she needed a free hand. The other weapon had a larger stock and axe blade and used a normal crossbow loading mechanism. On her back was a small quiver of large arrows she likely used for that bow. Cail thought the girl was interesting to say the least.

Noticing the attention she was getting from the snail faunus Robin turned and gave Cail a wide smile. "Good luck!" She shouted cheerfully right before being catapulted upward over the tree line below. Cail just chuckled to herself before taking up her own ready position. It wasn't like Cail needed luck, she was good and already having a plan didn't hurt. With that she was launched into the forest below.

* * *

**Emerald Forest several Miles from the Cliffs**

Adrenalin pumped through Robin Rangers's veins as she propelled herself through the air by using her smaller weapon to hook onto near by trees and reeling herself in with its wire tether. From the moment she left the Cliffside she hasn't so much as touched the ground or even slowed down for that matter. Every time she uses her axes to hook onto a nearby tree she uses her momentum to propel her to the next one. She knew she had to be reaching the edge of the forest by now, she has been searching for awhile already and had yet to reach her goal. It didn't surprise her too much though. After all the only thing she had to go on was that it was a set of ruins on the far side of the forest. However she did feel like she was closing in. In front of her she could just make out an opening in the tree line that lead into a clearing with a small structure nestled in its center. A smile came to her face as she hooked a tree at the forests edge and threw herself past the tree line to land in front of the structure with a roll. Once in the clearing she quickly got to her feet and glanced around with her weapons at the ready to make sure it was clear of Grimm. After a moment of not seeing or hearing anything she holstered her weapons and began approaching the structure. The structure appeared to be some type of ruin with a row of small pedestals in its center. "This must be the place." She said to herself.

"Sure is." Robin heard somebody say from above her. Robin's head jerked up to see a small figure perched up on a nearby tree branch.

Robin soon recognized the figure as the girl she had wished good luck to right before launching. "Ah, it's you! You're that faunus girl from before! What are you doing up there?!"

"Well I was taking a nap until you barreled in here. Seriously could you make anymore noise?" Cail asked in a sarcastic tone before stretching out her arms and letting out a yawn.

Robin couldn't help but be a little shocked. She hadn't seen another student since the beginning of the initiation. She just figured with how fast she crossed the forest that she would've been the first to arrive. "How did you get here so fast?" She asked.

Cail shrugged her shoulders. "I tweaked the springs in the launch pad to give me slightly better height and distance and as luck would have it I managed to land on top of a Nevermore and ride it the rest of the way." Which was a half truth, Cail did tamper with the springs of the launch pad but, instead of riding a Nevermore she found one of the many entrances to an underground tunnel system running under the Emerald Forest that the Professors would use to come to the students aid if they got in trouble. Once inside she just had to catch a ride on one transport shuttles. Realizing her excuse was shaky at best Cail waited a moment to gauge Robin's response and since the girl seemed too dumbfounded to offer one Cail continued. "Anyway, I haven't seen anyone else come by and since you're by yourself I'm guessing you don't have a partner yet either right?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're the first person I've seen." Robin responded.

Cail spared her a slight grin. "Alright partner," Cail said before reaching into her backpack and pulling out a fist sized Black Knight chess piece and tossing it down to Robin who caught it on reflex. "That's our relic, since I went to all the trouble of picking it out for us you can hold onto it."

"Alright I can do that." Robin said while examining the item in her hands. Then Cail hopped down from the tree to meet her new partner face to face. Robin took the chance to give Cail a proper assessment. Cail was equipped with fairly standard plate armor painted in a deep shade of red. On her waist was a coiled up metallic whip with a similar color scheme and on her back was a long sword of some kind. "So what does the sword do?" She asked.

"What does the sword do?" Cail repeated the question while she gave Robin a confused look and drew the blade from her back to twirl it around a bit. There didn't seem to be anything special about the blade besides its crimson red coloring but she looked comfortable welding the heavy blade. "Well you stick it inside of things and they die. What did you expect, for it to pick locks or something? What about you?" Cail asked.

An exited look came over Robin's face as she broke into a rant about her weapons and what they could do. Cail had already figured out most of their functions when she examined them earlier and about the only new information that she got was that the small one was named Morning Glory and the larger one was named Evening Sorrow. "Well what do you think?" Robin asked.

Cail shakes her head before responding. "I think they are kind of cool but I kind of think that you huntsmen are a bit too obsessed with your fancy toys."

"Hey what do you mean by that? You're a huntress too you know?" Robin retorts in a slightly defensive tone.

Cail paused for a moment as if this was news to her. "Hmm, I guess I am. I never really thought about it before now." Which was true, up until this point Cail has been called a great number of things a terrorist, a revolutionary, a princess, and a prodigy but, never a huntress.

This caused Robin to chuckle slightly. "Wow, you're an interesting one that's for sure partner! Speaking of which do you have a name? I haven't caught it yet." She asked.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Cail," Cail had to pause for a moment to think about what surname to give her new partner. After all the trouble she's went through to separate herself from it she didn't want to use her real last name. However she didn't want to start their relationship off with a lie and use the fake one the Junior gave her, so she figured screw it. "You can just call me Cail. So how about you, you have a name?" She responded.

"The name is Robin, Robin Rangers. And do you not have a last name Cail?" Robin asked.

Cail shrugs. "It's a little complicated, I don't really want to talk about it."

Robin nods in understanding. "Fair enough, we all have things we don't like to talk about. Just remember I'm your partner now, so if you ever want to talk just let me know alright." She says while giving Cail a genuine smile.

Cail isn't quite sure how to react to Robin's straight forward personality. It's quite a bit different then what she has been use to up to this point after all. Before Cail could much thought into the matter they both heard a rumbling sound coming from the tree line behind them. "Grimm." Cail says in a more serious tone as they turn to face a large group of Ursa charging out forest into the clearing. Even though the Grimm horde was heading in their direction, it quickly became clear that Cail and Robin weren't their primary targets. The Grimm horde was chasing after a large short haired boy with a massive sword strapped to his back and he was carrying something in his arms. That something was likely the main reason why he wasn't turning to face his opponents. It was another candidate, a rabbit faunus girl with brown hair. She seemed to be incapacitated and unable to fight them off. "Should we give them a hand partner?" Cail asked.

Robin chuckled slightly while drawing her weapons. "Well that depends, do you really know how to use that thing?" She asked in a slightly sarcastic tone while motioning towards Cail's sword.

Cail scoffs and rolls her eyes before drawing the blade from is sheath. "What you mean my sword? It's just a sword, not a fighter jet. What's there to know about swish, swish, stab?" Cail asks while swinging her sword around to match the words.

The two partners broke into a short fit of laughter before turning their focus back on the charging Grimm and breaking into a sprint to meet them. A moment later and the two pairs of huntsmen in training passed each other and the fleeing boy gives the Cail and Robin an apologetic nod as they pass. Right before they collided with the Grimm, Robin reached into her quiver and loaded an arrow into Evening Sorrow. While she was doing so Cail noticed that arrow tip gave off a red reflective glow that told her it was made of some kind crystallized dust, fire perhaps. Once the air was locked in place Robin quickly took aim at their opponents and pulled the trigger sending the arrow soaring through the air and planting itself in the eye socket of one of the charging Ursa. The Grimm reeled back in pain right before a spark shot out of its bleeding eye socket and the top half of its body vanished in a fiery explosion. Sending burnt flesh and bone fragments flying in every direction. Some the surrounding Ursa were either impaled by flying bone fragments and or blown off their feet by the force of the blast.

"Bull's-eye!" Robin cheered clearly satisfied with her weapons performance.

"Don't you mean Bear's-eye?" Cail retorted before leaping into the middle of the pack of Ursa. Some of them quickly turned back to attack Cail and she responded by drawing the whip at her side and rapping it around the neck of one of the Ursa charging towards her. Once she did she yanked on the handle of the whip as hard as she could to lift the Ursa off the ground and slam it on top of another Ursa coming at her from another direction. Then a third Ursa took a swipe at her throat from the side but she dunked under the attack and back flipped to land onto of the two Ursa she had downed a moment ago. With her sword in hand she quickly thrust the tip of the blade through both the downed Grimm's chests to finish them. The third Ursa of course wasn't going to give up the chase and came back to continue its attack. This turned out to be a big mistake on its part since it quickly lost its head to a single sweep of Cail's sword. "Come on, is that all you got!" Cail taunted.

And almost on queue a four Ursa came leaping towards her with its teeth and claws in full view. Cail turned to face it but before she could unleash a counter attack a burst of arrow bolts planted themselves in the side of the Grimm's face killing it in mid air and allowing Cail to easily side step the bloodied dissolving corpse. "Hey that one was mine!" Cail jokingly complained while turning back to look at Robin.

Robin was shooting Cail a wide grin while also shooting just about everything else in sight with her crossbows. Cail was slightly impressed by Robin's skill and marksmanship. However something about the way Robin moved and positioned herself seemed a bit off to Cail. Robin clearly had the edge in ranged combat but was allowing the Grimm to get in close without putting in too much effort to distance herself. She didn't realize why until one of the Ursa managed to get up behind her. "Robin, watch out there's one behind you!" Cail warned. Robin didn't bat an eye as she glanced back at the Grimm bringing its bulky arms down on top of her and she didn't attempt to block or evade the attack either. The Grimm's arms simply passed right through Robin like she wasn't even there. The Cail and the Grimm both gave Robin a curious look before the Grimm began to fail and bite wildly at Robin but each time it would just phase through her body. Finally tired of Ursa's ear rending roars of frustration, Robin raised Evening Sorrow and used the axe blade to cleave the Grimm's head clean off its shoulders.

"Was that phase shifting?" Cail asked while bring her sword down into the chest of another Grimm.

Robin nods. "That's right. I can pass right through just about anything weather it's stone, metal, wood, and even flesh and bone. That is as long as it doesn't have an energy field of some kind like aura or electricity."

"It must be nice!" Cail shouts as she runs to engage another group of Ursa. Before Cail reaches the group of Grimm they are all pinned to the ground by a set of violet spears piercing their necks. Cail quickly glances passed the bodies to see a violet haired girl with several more spears and swords strapped to back and waist, robotic arm extending form her back quickly move to draw more weapons to replace the ones she had just thrown. Cail soon recognized her as one of the girls who Robin was speaking with on the cliff.

"Ursy!" Robin cheered. "Did you find, Sophia?" She asked.

Then almost on queue and electrical shockwave came out of nowhere to disabled several more Grimm as the blond hair girl from earlier stepped out of the tree line to stand next to Ursula. The girl was equipped with a set of gauntlets that pulsed with electrical energy. And though Cail couldn't tell if they were being fueled by the girls semblance or a more natural power source but, when she saw the girl grab a nearby Grimm by the head and shoot enough electrical energy into to skull to make it explode she just knew she had to have one. "Does that answer your question Robin?" Ursula responded.

"Are these friends of yours Robin?" Cail asked.

Robin nodded. "We went to the same combat school before coming to Beacon." She explained before motioning to the blond girl with the shock gauntlets. "That's Sophia Sparks." Then she motioned to the Violet haired girl. "And this is Ursula Andress but we just call her Ursy."

A smile came to Cail's lips. "Well in that case I guess you guys can have this." She said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a second Black Knight relic and tossed it to them. "From what I've gathered, teams are decided based on what relic you pick, so I made sure to grab both of them."

"Is that allowed?" Ursula asked while examining the item in her hand.

Cail shrugs. "Who knows, we will find out I'm sure but right now we just need to get back."

The rest of the group shared a glance before shrugging and making a break for the tree line and back towards the cliffs from which they came.

* * *

**Present**

"Oh yeah you did do that." Robin said while letting out a chuckle. "Didn't Ozpin pull you into his office after our teams were announced?"

Cail shrugs. "He wasn't too upset. Rather he was a little impressed with me so he let me keep my position as leader."

"Sophia and Ursula were a little upset about that weren't they?" Robin asks.

"You weren't too happy about it ether if memory serves. And those two are still a little but hurt over not getting picked." Cail corrects.

Robin lets out a light hearted chuckle. "Yeah I guess you're right, sorry about us being such bitches. And don't take it personally. Those two are just use to being special. That's what it means to be prodigies."

"Don't worry were cool. I just hope those two aren't getting into any trouble without us there to back them up." Cail says.

"Yeah me too."

* * *

**Bonus OC Interview With Cail Pendragon**

"Hello my dear readers, this is your friend Sillva. I have come to you today so we can do something a little special. I often get questions about some of my original characters. Like how their powers work, what their measurements are, and other obscure things. Though I try to respond to these questions whenever they come up without going into spoilers, I often find myself thinking that I should really make some official BIOs for these characters. Sure I have a vision what that they are like and could easily share that. I figured keeping things vague would make things easier for the reader. And of course let them fill in the gaps."

"So what I have decided is that rather than just posting some boring BIOs how about we just ask them directly. And that is why I am here at Beacon Academy." I say before motioning to the Beacon campus that has been behind me this whole time. "Yes that's right, today we will be interviewing one of my OC characters and hopefully finding out a little bit about them that we don't know. And of course, who would be better for our first interview than the fan favorite, the Snail Girl herself Cail Pendragon?!" I say while motioning to the Snail Girl in question sitting in a seat beside me.

"Please just Cail will be fine. Really though, don't you think you're getting a bit too into this boss?" Cail asks me.

"Maybe a little but this is the first time we have spoken directly. It is kind of like meeting a long lost relative you know?" I ask her.

Cail lets out a sigh before responding. "I guess, so don't you have some questions for me?"

"Oh right of course." I say as I begin flipping through some note cards. "So Cail, you're a Faunus correct?"

Cail raised one of her eye brows and looked at me like I was the dumbest person she had ever encountered. "Umm, yeah duh!" She shouted while pointing to the two bobbing antenna on her head. "If these aren't a dead give away I don't know what to tell you! Also you should know that already!"

I just chuckle along. "Of course I know Cail but this is for the fans remember?"

"You shouldn't sell your fans short boss! I really hope you're not trying to call our fan base dumb." Cail barked at me.

"Of course not Cail, it's just called a set up. Now it's time for the real question. Is it true that you're only half faunus? And if so would you say that it has caused you more or less grief then if you were full blood?"

Cail thought for a moment before responding. "Yes I am half faunus. My mother was a snail faunus and my father was a human. I wouldn't really say it's made much of a difference in my life. Since I have visible faunus features, that's basically all anyone sees me as. During my time in the White Fang I did encounter a few faunus purists that wouldn't half approved but I kept it to myself."

"That is interesting, very interesting indeed. So tell me Cail what are your faunus traits? Is there any that the readers don't know about?" I ask.

Cail quickly motions back to her antenna. "Well I have these. They don't really do anything but they are quite sensitive." Then Cail begins poking and polling on bits of her light colored skin. "Also I've found that even though it doesn't look much different my skin is slightly more flexible and soft than most humans."

"I see, and what about your slime? More than once it was mentioned that your body could create a slimy substance. How does that work?" I follow up.

Cail nods and lifts her hand to show me her palm. "That's right. My sweat glands aren't like humans. Whenever I get overly emotional I tend to emit the slime from my sweat glands. I think it is meant as a defensive mechanism since it is so slippery." Then Cail got a dirty look in her eyes. "You know Cardin really loves it when I use my slime to…"

Before Cail could go any further I cut in. "Anyway onto the next question!" Cail gave me a pouty look but said no more. "Speaking of Cardin, how have things been going with you too? Are you an official couple now?"

Cail shrugs. "Define official couple? We both like each other to some extent but we really haven't made any big announcements. Of course most Beacon has heard about us by now, which includes our teams so I guess we're official."

"Hmm you sound a little displeased, have you guys been having troubles?" I ask.

Cail waves me off. "No not really. It's just, hmm. Well he's just been so nice and supportive lately." Cail said with a sickened look on her face.

"Wait, is that a problem? Are you saying that is not what you want? I thought you wanted to be treated with some respect."

"Yeah, some respect! If I wanted a prince charming I would've gone after that blond first year kid on team JNPR! I mean if for no other reason then to mess with Pyrrha. Oh the look on her face would be so priceless." Cail squealed as droll began to leek from her mouth. Noticing that she was spacing out she quickly wiped away the droll and put on a serious face. "Anyway the point I'm trying to make here is that he is being way too soft with me."

"Can you give me any examples, maybe I can help out?" I ask as I pull out a note pad.

"Cardin he won't," Cail's expression quickly falls and what seems like the beginning of tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. "He won't scream curse words at me anymore! The guy barely hits me ether! And no matter how much I beg he won't choke me out!"

"I see…" I say, just now remembering what kind of character I created. I quickly scribble a few random things down on the note pad and stash it away. "Well I am sure he will come around Cail. You two are the leading couple after all." Cail nods while wiping away her tears and leaving slime trails in their place. "Anyway we have one more major point of discussion left for today's interview. Are you ready Cail?"

"I'm ready boss! Hit me with whatever you got!" Cail declares.

"Alright, what are your sizes?" I ask in a neutral tone.

"Come again?" Cail asks while taking on a confused expression.

"How tall are you? What is your cup size? We're all dying to know." I say in the same neutral tone.

Cail expression becomes blank almost as if she isn't able to process the question. Then finally it snaps into one of anger. "Who the hell is 'we' and why do they want to know!?"

"The fans of course, come on Cail they've never seen you before. Can't you give just a little glimpse?" I ask.

"Well my fans are a bunch of perverts!" Cail roars.

"And that bothers you? You're a fairly big pervert yourself, so I figured you'd understand. Besides it's the internet so I don't know what you expected." I argue.

Cail sighs and raises her arms in defeat. "Fair points I guess." Then Cail jumps up from her chair to straighten out her back and puff out her chest. "Fine then, as you can see I stand at about 5'3 and my cup size is 75cm C Cup. And for those who have forgotten I have long brown hair that hangs around my shoulders and I have dark green eyes. Lastly my favorite color is red so I tend to wear clothing and armor in that color."

I quickly applaud Cail as I also stand up from my seat. "Well done Cail. You truly are our shining star!"

"You bet your ass I am!" Cail says before directing one of her fingers into my face. "And you better remember our agreement boss!"

"Yes, yes. Don't worry I will be sure to write in a few extra scenes with you and Cardin together." I respond.

"And they better be spicy!" Cail demands.

"Don't worry I got it." Seeming like she was content Cail walked away back towards Beacon to continue her adventure without my interference.

Now then, if any of you have any questions you would like answered about an OC character feel or an opinion on who we should interview next please feel free to let me know. This was a lot of fun to write so if you enjoyed as much as I did, I will be sure to do more in the future.

* * *

**Notes: So what did you think of that? Do you feel informed? Do you wanted to see more OC Interviews in the future? If so please let me know who you want to see and what questions you may have. I will also be doing them for Penny and the Tin Man.**


End file.
